


Bad Blood {Glee/Flash}

by AlexzandriaTegan



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Brothers, Crossover, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 42,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexzandriaTegan/pseuds/AlexzandriaTegan
Summary: When bullying becomes terrible, Barry Allen goes to stay with his mother's cousin and her daughter. His brother lives not far from them, so he knows he'll know someone.He begins going to McKinley High, and his cousin convinces him to join Glee. He finds out that they know and don't particularly like his brother, but they quickly warm up to him.





	1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my bag from baggage claim, and looked around. I pulled out my phone.

Me:  
Where do I find you?

Mar:  
We're by the entrance

Me:  
Alright.

I found my cousin, Marley, and my aunt, Millie. She was really my mom's cousin, but I just called her my aunt, it's easier.

I hugged them. We left the airport, and headed home.

School would be starting up in a few weeks. I was going to be going to William McKinley High School with my cousin, Marley, who is two years younger than me.

***

First day. Great. That never turns out well at a new school. I wasn't alone though, Marley was here.

I seemed invisible for the most part. Marley was trying to convince me all day to try out for glee club with her. It continued later that night too.

 

"Please? It'll be fun." she said. "At least try out. Please? For me?"

"Fine, I'll try out." I said. Marley cheered and hugged me.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I added my name to the tryout list. At lunch, I sat by Marley. We could hear some kids making fun of Millie, and I could tell it was really bothering her. I stood up to go tell them off, but Marley pulled me back down.

"Don't. They won't listen to you anyways. You came here to get away from bullying." she said.

"I don't care. They're making fun of Millie, and I can tell it's really bugging you." I said. She didn't say anything, just looked at me. I sighed and went back to eating my lunch.

After school, we headed to the kitchen where Millie was.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Marley asked Millie. Millie was sewing a tag onto a shirt.

"Hey. I thought you could wear this to your glee audition." Millie said, and showed the shirt to Marley. Marley smiled. "Well, even if they think it's second hand, the tag will say high class second hand. It's high school, it's all about being special. But, the right kind of special, not Goodwill clothes, daughter of the lunch lady special."

Marley hugged Millie. "You really think I have a chance of getting into Glee club?"

"You have magic in your throat, Marley." Millie said. "It's time to share it with the world."

"And even if you don't make it, that's their loss." I said to her.

"I'm going to drive the car a couple of blocks away, and I will wait for you two there." Millie said. I frowned. I hated that. "I don't want to risk anyone seeing you get in the car with me."

Marley sighed. She hugged Millie, then I did.

-_-_-_-

We spent all night picking out audition songs, and practicing. Marley was doing 'New York State of Mind' by Billy Joel, and I was doing 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons.

When auditions came, Marley went first. She came out looking happy, so I assume it went good. I felt nervous as I headed in. I saw looks of shock on their faces.

"Oh my god." I heard one of them mutter.

"Uhm, hi. My name is Barry Allen, and I'll be singing Demons by Imagine Dragons."

When the days are cold  
And the cards all fold  
And the saints we see  
Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
And the ones we hail  
Are the worst of all  
And the blood's run stale

I want to hide the truth  
I want to shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

When the curtain's call  
Is the last of all  
When the lights fade out  
All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
And the masquerade  
Will come calling out  
At the mess you made

Don't want to let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't want to hide the truth

No matter what we breed  
We still are made of greed  
This is my kingdom come  
This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make  
I say it's up to fate  
It's woven in my soul  
I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
I want to save their light  
I can't escape this now  
Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat  
Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide

They clapped on the end, but I could tell something was off with them.

I headed out with Marley.

"How'd it go?" she asked, sounding really excited. 

"Uh, I'm not sure." I told her truthfully. She looked disappointed. "Don't worry about it though."

"Okay." she said.

-_-_-_-

The next day, we were in the hallway, when Mr. Shue came with the list of glee club members.

Marley walked over, dragging me with her. We looked at the list. 

Both of our names were on it. She grinned and hugged me. Meanwhile, I was slightly shocked; I hadn't expected to make it.

Mr. Shue found us when it was time for glee practice. We followed him to the choir room. "Guys, these two gave hands down two of the best auditions I have ever seen. Let's give it up for our newest members, Marley Rose and Barry Allen."

The others cheered. I still felt off.

"Guys, on behalf of all the New Directions, welcome." one of them said.

"Thank you. We're really excited to be here." Marley said.

"I really like your sweater." one of them said. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, um J. Crew." she said.

"Really?" she asked.

-_-_-_-

"The only new members out of all those people?" Millie asked us later that day.

"It wasn't that many." Marley said. "Okay, it was awesome! Hearing them cheer for us, accept us."

"And that Rachel Berry everybody talks about rode that glee club train right to broadway." Millie said.

"Well, I don't want to be on broadway though." Marley said. "I want to be a singer on the radio."

"Then let the glee club help you get there." Millie said. "For now, the important thing is you two found someplace you belong."

"There's one problem." Marley said, as we held Millie with preparing food. "They were making fun of you."

"Well, they're teenagers." Millie said.

"Just it feels so weird lying about you. You're my mom." Marley said. 

"You remember what happened at the last school?" Millie asked. "You didn't have any friends. I won't let that happen again. This is your shot to sit at the popular kids' table, both of you. Don't blow it."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day at lunch, we were sitting with the glee club. I was slightly tuning them out, until the topic was brought to Millie.

"We need a float, why don't we all just ride her?" one of the football kids, who's name I didn't know, said.

"Look at her boobs. It's like two grocery bags full of soup." Sugar said. I felt anger starting to build up.

"That's really mean." Marley said.

"Excuse me?" the cheerleader, who I think was called Kitty, asked.

"You heard her." I said.

"You don't know her." Marley said. "You don't know what her life is like."

"So? Why do you care?" Kitty asked.

"Because she's my mom." Marley said. "I thought you guys were different."

Marley took her lunch tray, stood up, and walked away. I stood up and followed her.

"Marley." I said. I took the tray from her, set it down, and hugged her.

-_-_-_-

Later, I found Marley with all the glee kids in the hallway.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked.

"They were all just apologizing for making fun of Mom." Marley said. "And convincing me to stay in Glee Club."

"That's great." I said, smiling at the others. "So we're staying then?"

"Yeah." she said. "Okay, only one last thing. I don't think I'm comfortable sitting with that cheerleader and those guys at lunch."

"That won't be a problem." Kitty said, walking towards us. "We could handle Gimpy, and the Tarantula Head, and Richie Poor, because you guys were national champs, like us. But our invitation was not extended to pre-op precious based on the novel Barf by Sapphire and Mark and Molly's daughter as part of our crew. He's fine, he's cute" She pointed at me during that last part.

"Well, I guess we're not in your crew anymore." Blaine said.

"You know, I was kind of hoping you'd say that." Kitty said. Something cold and wet hit my face.

"And with that, order is restored!" one of the guys said.

"Well, looks like you guys have been officially welcomed to the glee club." Artie said.

"Unique's eyes, they are on fire." Unique said.

"Let's get you guys cleaned up and go to rehearsal." Blaine said.

-_-_-_-

"Oh my god, does that happen often?" I asked as I dried off my shirt the best that I could. It was slightly stained red.

"Unfortunately, yes." Artie said.

"That is awful." I groaned.

"You get used to it, don't worry." Blaine said.

"The fact that you're used to it says a lot." I said, looking at them.

"Have you considered going for a sport? Most of the Glee-Football guys don't get slushied, as much." Sam asked.

"I'm not really a sports guy. That's my brother." I said.

"Your brother?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I don't think you would know him. Maybe you would. He goes to Dalton." 

"Sebastian?" Artie asked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Yeah. We know him." Blaine said. I looked at them.

"That doesn't sound very good." I said.

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said. "It was nothing."

"Okay..." I said skeptically. 

-_-_-

"This is so exciting. I still can't believe we made it." Marley said.

"You making it makes sense. I was so shocked that I made it. Sebastian's the singer. Not me." I said.

"You were great, Bar." Marley said. 

"Thanks, Marley." I said, and pulled her into a hug.


	4. Chapter 4

"Great news, guys. Principal Figgins has asked us to perform at the annual back-to-school pep rally this week." Mr. Shue said. "Now, I understand our National Champion street cred has dropped a little bit since school started, but this is our chance to really wow them and get it back."

"What are we gonna perform?" Joe asked.

"Good question." Mr. Shue said. "We're a family in here, and when one of our family is falling down, it's up to us to get together to pick them back up." He began writing on the whiteboard. He wrote Britney 2.0, and slid it to the middle.

"Oh my God. Are we doing Britney week again?" one of the girls asked. I think her name was Tina.

"You really came into your own during the last Britney week. You showed us the best of Britney. Youth, energy, confidence. She inspires you, and you inspire us. So, everyone prepare a Britney song for the week, and we're gonna pick one to do for the pep rally. And I've asked Blaine and Artie to give us a little taste of what we're looking for."

"This one's for you, Brittany." Blaine said. They performed a mash-up. One of the songs was a Justin Bieber song. 

"So, Britt, what'd you think?" Artie asked.

"I'm once again inspired by the awesomeness of Britney. Thanks, Mr. Shue." Brittany said. The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff, and walked out of the room with Marley.

"I'm sorry, Barry." she said. "I know you hate Britney."

"I'll just have to find the song I hate the least." I said. Marley laughed.

"Good luck." she said.

-_-_-

"This is impossible! Marley, help me!" I complained.

"It's not impossible. There has to be some song." she said. She grabbed my laptop. "Break the Ice?"

"No."

"Lucky?"

"No."

"Baby One More Time?"

"Absolutely Not."

-_-_-

Sam, Joe, and Tina were singing 3. Near the end, Unique screamed.

"Brittany, what are you doing?" Mr. Shue yelled. Brittany had out a razor and was going to shave her hair off.

"Coach Sylvester's taken away my high pony. If I can't have my high pony, I don't want any hair at all." Brittany responded. She started up the razor again.

"No!" we all yelled. Mr. Shue took the razor away from her.

-_-_-

Later that day, Marley had a leather jacket on.

"Ooh, where'd you get that?" I teased her.

"Shut up." she said. "I was cold and...Jake gave it to me."

"Jake Puckerman?" I asked. She nodded. "Do you like him?" She nodded again. "If he hurts you, I will hunt him down."

"No you won't. You're too much of a teddy 'Bar'." she said. I looked at her.

"Did you just make a pun with my name?"

"Yes, I did."

-_-_-

"Kiki, why is everyone in the glee club staring at me?" Brittany asked her phone.

"Because those fools are jealous." the phone responded.

"Who's Kiki?" Tina asked.

"Kiki is Siri's super smart older cousin who's really jealous of how famous Siri's gotten." Brittany responded. "She lives inside this super cheap phone I found at the Laundromat."

"What size coffee is that?" Sam asked.

"Kiki, what size coffee am I drinking?"

"You're drinking a settanta; 70 ounces of espresso." the phone responded.

"Thank you, Kiki. You're the only one that I can trust now that Santana's too busy for me."

"I'm pretty sure that much espresso is not safe." I said.

"Brittany, we're worried about you." Joe said.

"We know how hard it must have felt to get kicked off the Cheerios. We want to help you get back on your feet and start performing again." Blaine said.

"You should be the lead performer at the pep assembly on Friday." Tina said.

"That's great, but there's only one problem." Brittany said. "I have to lip-sync."

"We don't lip-sync in Glee." Blaine said.

"Well, my voice is too weak to sing live." she responded. "I've been up every night this week yelling at the shrubs in my yard that have been making fun of me."

"This sounds like a terrible idea." Artie said.

"We'll record the song in advance. I'll choreograph an amazing routine without having to worry about anybody running out of breath, and Mr. Schuester will never know the difference. Lots of performers do this now. Kristen Stewart, James Earl Jones. Kiki, is it a good idea for me to lip-sync at the pep assembly?"

"It's not a good idea." the phone responded. "It's a great idea." I sighed. "Can I get you another settanta?"

-_-_-

"Is that all I get, Jumbo?"

"Why so stingy?"

"They must let you eat all those leftovers, huh?"

"Shut up." I said.

"Quit it. That's my mom." Marley said.

"Woah, you came out of that?"

"Were you an only child, or do you have a twin who's still in there?"

"Dude, imagine the size of her dumps."

"I said, shut up." I said.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?"

"Enough." Jake said. "Say you're sorry, to all three of them. You know what? Screw it."

He hit one of the jock's food trays into his face. The jock lunged at him, and Jake shoved his face into the food. The other jock ran at him. I took a step forward, but Marley grabbed my sleeve.

"Barry, don't." she said.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey!" Mr. Shue yelled. He separated the jocks and Jake. "Come on, tough guy. You're coming with me."

He dragged Jake out with him. I glanced at Marley.

-_-_-

"Quiet, please children." Figgins said over the speakers.

"This is such a terrible idea." I muttered to Marley. "We'll be lucky if it actually works."

"Try and be positive." she whispered back to me.

"I'll try." I said. "But I'm pretty sure Mr. Shue, or somebody, will notice."

"Brittany, shouldn't you be stretching or warming up or something?" Blaine asked. I looked over. Brittany was eating a Cheeto puff.

"Do you need a baby wipe?" Tina asked. "You have Cheeto hands and Cheeto mouth."

"I'm fine, thank you." Brittany said.

"It is my honor to introduce McKinley High's New Directions!" Figgins said. There was applause, and the curtain opened.

The song began. We were singing Gimme More. 

I ended up being right. It was a total flop. Blaine shut the curtain before we could embarrass ourselves more. Mr. Shue was beyond pissed.

"In the 58 year history of the William McKinley High School Glee Club, there has never been such a debacle!" Mr. Shue said back in the choir room. "We do not lip-sync ever!

"We're sorry Mr. Shue. We were just trying to help Brittany out..." Blaine said.

"Lip-syncing is the equivalent of blood doping in professional sports! Every gain we've made in the last three years has been wiped out. And I'm not just talking about our reputation here at McKinley. If the National Show Choir Board of Review gets wind of this, we could be barred from competing. What do you have to say for yourself, Brittany?"

"To quote the legend herself, 'If I met me, I would say a quick hello, and then think I was a really nice girl'. And I resign from Glee Club, effective immediately." Brittany said, then walked out.

-_-_-

Jake walked in with Mr. Shue.

"Okay, let's give a big New Directions welcome to Jake Puckerman." Mr. Shue said. Marley broke eye contact with Jake, barely after even looking at him. I gave her a weird look.

"Hey, dude. Uh, me and your bro were practically best friends." Sam said. "Is it weird that I know him a lot better than you?"

"Welcome, bro." Joe said. "God made you, and God doesn't make mistakes."

Jake looked around the room, before sitting down. Marley raised her hand.

"Mr. Schuester." she said.

"Yeah, Marley." Mr. Shue said. She put her hand down.

"If it's alright, I'd like to sing one last Britney song." she said. I nearly groaned.

"Did that come out this morning? 'Cause we've scraped the bottom of that Britney barrel." Artie said.

"Not exactly. This is one of my favorite songs." she said, and stepped onto the floor. She walked over and sat on the stool. The piano began playing. Marley sang Every Time.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, as you all know, as national champions we get to host the annual Show Choir Rules Committee meeting." Mr. Shue said. 

"Please tell me you're gonna ask what 1/3 vintage meant last year?" Tina said.

"Or like why some teams get to sing six songs and others only do one?" Sam added.

"Speaking of competitions, shouldn't we start, like, preparing for ours?" Jake asked.

"I have some ideas which I am working on very hard." Mr. Shue said. "Um... Well, I don't really want to give anything away right now..."

He continued to ramble for a minute until Brittany cut him off.

"Excuse me?" she said. 

"Yes, go ahead." Mr. Shue said.

"Um, I'm not sure if what you were saying was actually important 'cause I wasn't listening but I'd like to make an announcement." Brittany said. She walked to the front. "First, I'd like to know if anyone can prove that Blaine was actually born in this country. Second, I'm wrapping up the election by selecting Artie as my running mate."

"Ah. Alright!" Mr. Shue said, and we all clapped for her.

"I think by bridging the human/robot divide, we'll ensure that both students and vending machines will be voting for us." Brittany said.

"Still not a robot." Artie said.

"Brittany, that's not fair." Blaine said. "This isn't a popularity contest, it's about who's got the best ideas. It's about believing you can make a change, right?"

There were a bunch of 'ooh's scattered through the choir room.

"What is that taste in my...? Is that sour grape?" Artie asked. The bell rang. "Brittany."

I stood up and grabbed my bag. Marley and I walked out.

"At least Britney week is over." I said.

"Britney music isn't that bad." Marley said.

"It really is." I said. "It really, really is."

-_-_-

"Do we have to go?" Marley complained.

"I survived Britney week. You can survive a presidential debate." I said.

"Ugh." she said. We walked into the auditorium, and grabbed a couple of seats 

"Attention, minuscule segment of the student body. Principal Figgins is out this week, with what he describes as religious fever." Coach Sylvester said. "And I am forced to moderate this insulting charade."

Marley sighed next to me. "This is boring." she muttered.

"You'll live." I said 

"There are two new utterly disheartening wrinkles to this year's absolutely pointless contest. First, the horrifying fact that this year's slate of candidates consists entirely of Glee Club members. And secondly, the inexplicable introduction of a vice presidential field for no discernible reason whatsoever."

"Separation of powers!" some kid yelled. "Whoo!"

"So let's meet these second-tiered losers. You know them as the pimp and the gimp. Artie Abrams and Sam Evans."

There was scattered applause as the curtain opened. Two students pulled a desk onto the stage. Artie grabbed the microphone. 

"Stumbles, my first question is for you." Coach Sylvester said. "Who, in God's name, gives a hot, wet, steamy dump about student government?"

"I do." Artie said. "And I think everyone in this room should too. First of all, student government isn't just a way for us to pad our college resumes. It's a way for us to take an active role in our own education. Study after study shows that an active student body is a successful student body."

"Okay, moving on." Coach Sylvester said.

"Student government is just the beginning. We need more after-school programs, and better qualified staff to support our teachers, who are overworked and underpaid. And that's just the beginning."

Artie talked for over an hour.

"Merciful sweet Jesus, thank you." Coach Sylvester said when he finished speaking. "Sam Evans, your response?"

"Now do you regret coming?" Marley asked me. "I'm so bored."

"Slightly." I said. "He talked forever."

"I know." she muttered.

"I wasn't really listening." Sam said. "Whatever Artie said, I agree with that."

"Our next question is from the Twitter. @HungrySouthMouth ask Sam Evans, 'Rumor has it you were a stripper. Aren't you ashamed?'"

"No, I'm not." Sam said. Music began playing, and he walked forward. "In fact..."

"Oh God." I muttered. Sam began pulling his tie off, then his shirt. He whipped his shirt around.

The rest of the debate was pretty uneventful, except for Brittany saying she would outlaw weekend and all breaks. 

"Thank God it's over." Marley said. "Let's go!"

-_-_-

There was a celebratory party at a local restaurant after Blaine and Sam won the election. There was red and white confetti. 

"Hey, dude, congratulations." I said to Blaine.

"Thanks, Barry." Blaine said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Too late. I saw them." Jake said, sitting on the other side of Marley. She had been quickly shoving her free lunch tickets into her pocket.

"Saw what?" she asked, playing dumb.

"Your free lunch tickets." Jake said. "Sucks being poor." He pulled out some of his own. "Before the recession, my mom was a real estate agent. Solid middle class. Now she's the only black waitress working at tye Lima Country Club, taking orders from a bunch of rich old white guys who barely tip. And it kills me, she's working extra shifts to pay for my dance lessons."

"Wait, you dance?" Marley asked him.

"Let's just keep that between us." Jake said.

"Why though?" I asked. "We need more dancers in Glee club." I said. Jake shrugged.

"It's kind of embarrassing." he said.

-_-_-

"Okay, everybody, listen up. Y'all are sinners, and you better get right with God toot sweet, because Jesus just logged onto Orbitz and booked himself a plane ticket back to Earth." Kitty said.

"Why are we here again?" I asked Marley. She shrugged. 

"Jake invited me." she said. "Besides, you dragged me to the debate last week." 

"Because I was forced to do Britney week." I said. 

"Hi. I have a question." a latina said. I didn't know her name. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Um, the Rapture." Kitty said. "When the end times come, the true believers is Christ will be lifted up, body and soul, into heaven, leaving everyone else to duke it out."

"What about those of us who are still on the fence about all this?" a girl asked.

"I don't know what there is to be on the fence about, Dottie."

"Sorry I made you come to this." Jake said behind us.

"That's okay." Marley said. "You're half Jewish, right?" 

"Mm-hmm."

"Does that mean you'll float up to heaven at half speed?"

I snorted lightly. Kitty was still talking. The scraping of chairs got my attention.

"Move it, move it, move it."

"What is everybody doing?" Marley asked, standing up. I stood up. People were laying clothes out.

"Fake Rapture. It was Kitty's idea." Jake said. 

"What?" I asked as we walked outside. The girl from behind began yelling minutes later. 

"Kitty! This has gone way too far, okay?" Jake said, and we walked back inside. "I mean, Dottie seems...pretty damaged."

"I think I'm gonna go, now." Marley said. "Come on, Bar."

"No, wait. Please don't go." Jake said.

"I just really don't like that Kitty girl. And...I can't believe you do."

Marley grabbed my arm, and pulled me out of Breadstix. 

-_-_-

"Finn Hudson in the house, yo!" Artie said as I walked in. There was some guy there.

"Do either of you know who that is?" Jake asked us.

"No." I said.

"Listen up. For all of you guys who don't know, this is Finn Hudson right here." Sam said. Finn spotted me and his expression grew blank.

"I thought you joined the army!" Tina said, grabbing his attention.

"I-I did, but..."

"But things don't always work out the way you planned them to." Mr. Shue said, and walked in. "And I said to Finn the same thing I say to everyone who comes through this club, we're a family, and you're always welcome here. Even if you just need to take a break and think things through. In any case, we have a lot to do today. First order of business: deciding what the fall musical's going to be. So, I'm passing out a list of possibilities."

"Peter Pan?" Joe asked.

"Fiorello? What the heck?" Artie asked.

"Unique wants to do Hedwig." Unique said.

"Uh, Tina wants to do Pacific Overtures, Miss Saigon, and Flower Drum Song." Tina said.

"The challenge is picking something that plays to our collective strengths, and that won't set off a firestorm in the community like Rocky Horror did." Mr. Shue said.

"You should do Grease." Finn suggested.

"Grease?" Mr. Shue asked.

"I know it 'cause the song I auditioned for Glee Club was from Grease, remember?" Finn said.

"Yeah."

"Guys like it. Girls like it. People like my mom like it. It's about high school, and growing up, and...being true to yourself. Plus, the songs rock."

"The wisdom of Solomon..." Artie said.

"Alright. Grease is the word." Mr. Shue said. Everyone began cheering.

"Finn's back!" Artie said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to audition for Sandy." Marley told me.

"That's great!" I said.

"Are you going to try out for the musical?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I don't think so." I said.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I don't really think it's my kind of thing."

-_-_-

"Great job at your audition. You and Unique did wonderful." I said.

"Thanks, Barry." Marley said. "Are you sure you don't want to audition?"

"Yeah." I said. "Besides, I don't think Finn likes me."

"What makes you think that?" 

"Did you see his face when he saw me? It went from all happy to completely blank."

"How are you sure he was looking at you?"

"He was looking straight at me."

"Are you sure? He hasn't even met you."

"Maybe."

-_-_-

I saw the directors of the musical walking down the hall. I walked over next to Marley while she waited for her chance to look at it. I looked at it over her shoulder.

Marley Rose................Sandy Olsson

Marley laughed in relief, and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Great job, Mar." I said. Kitty blamed Jake for messing up Hand Jive. She purposely bumped into Marley.

"Oh. One little thing, Honey Boo Boo. I know a good, hot meal is hard to resist, especially when you're on the free lunch program, but remember, the stage always adds at least ten pounds. In your case, closer to 90. So, when you and your mom, Strawberry Hugecake, are dumpster diving for your costume, keep on picking till you find something slimming. Like a black hefty bag." Kitty said. She turned around.

"Hey, Kitty." I said. She paused, and turned to look at me. "Shut up. Nobody likes a bitch."

She turned, and walked down the hallway. I could feel eyes on me. Coach Sylvester approached us, she passed Marley and me to look at the cast list.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright, guys, listen up. I have an announcement to make." Mr. Shue said.

"Adele is dead." Brittany said.

"No." Mr. Shue said. "I have been asked to join a blue ribbon panel to rewrite the arts curriculum nationwide." There was a bit of chatter as he paused. "Thank you. I'll be taking a short sabbatical, which means I'm leaving McKinley at the end of the week."

The chatter started up again.

"What? This is crazy." Tina said.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked. 

"But Glee Club is your life." Artie said.

"Which is why this is only temporary." Mr. Shue said. "I'll be back right after Sectionals."

"After?" I asked.

"Wait- after Sectionals?!" Tina asked.

"I mean, it's not like we know him that well or anything." Unique said.

"Guys, guys, calm down. Look, I knew I needed to find a replacement, which is why I brought in Finn Hudson." Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, Finn cannot take over Glee Club." Tina said. "He doesn't know what he's doing at all. Sorry, Finn."

Finn stood up. "Guys, I know I can do this." he said. "And I've got some really great ideas for Sectionals."

"We'll all be dead by then!" Tina yelled. "Finn doesn't know how too direct a musical!"

Everyone was now talking over each other.

"Finn Hudson, Schuester. Figgins's office, right now." Coach Sylvester said, then walked out.

-_-_-

"Rough day at Rydell High?" Millie asked. Marley and I were helping her in the kitchen after the musical rehearsal. 

"Mom, when did you start to get...?" Marley asked.

"Big?" Millie asked. I gave Marley a confused look. "Well, I battled my weight all through high school. And when your daddy and I had you, and I thought that it would fix everything that was wrong between us, and it didn't, that's when I started eating and didn't stop. Why are you asking me this?"

"I didn't fit into my Sandy costume again." Marley said. "Every time I try it on, it just gets tighter. So, I thought maybe...it's starting to happen to me. You know, my...my genetics."

"Marley, you're a twig." I said. My phone rang. I pulled it out. "I'll be right back." I walked into the hallway, and hit the answer button. "Hey."

"Hey, Barry."

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just miss my nerdy best friend." Iris said. I chuckled.

"How's Joe?"

"He says the house is too quiet without you around." Iris said. "And I agree. How's Ohio?"

"It's great. I joined a club." I said.

"What club?"

"Glee Club."

"Glee Club? I didn't know you sang."

"I don't really. Marley asked me to at least audition. Apparently I was good enough, because I made it."

"That's great, Bar. Make sure you invite me to your first performance."

"Will do." I said.

"I've got to go. Dinner's ready. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah. Bye, Iris."

"Bye, Barry."

"Who was that?" Marley asked.

"Iris." I said.

"Ooh." she teased.

"Shut up." I said, my cheeks burning.

-_-_-

"Unique's parents won't let her play Rizzo." Marley said. "She's totally bummed out."

"I would be too. She earned that part." I said. "Coach Sylvester had to ruin it."

"Finn got a girl from Glee last year to play Rizzo." Marley said.

"At least they have someone." I said. "Poor Unique."

"Her parents won't even let her dress like a woman unless she's at home."

"That's going over the top. First amendment."

"They won't budge. I think she's trying to fight back though."

"That's good."

-_-_-

"Break a leg." I told Marley, and hugged her.

"Thanks." she said. I headed into the auditorium, and took my seat next to Millie.

The play began. It was great. At the end, we gave them a standing ovation. I headed down the hall and found Marley.

"You did great!" I said.

"Thanks, Barry." she said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, guys, sit down. We got a lot of work to do today." Finn said. "No, seriously, come on, I mean it, sit down." Everyone took their seats. I had already been sitting in my usual spot. "Okay, so the first order of business today is to welcome the newest members to the glee club, Ryder and Kitty."

"Wait, don't we all get to vote on her or something?" Tina asked.

"Well, Tina, Kitty was fantastic in Grease." Finn said.

"In spite of my god-awful part." Kitty said.

"Besides, we're under the gun. We-we have to go to Sectionals next week and we need 12 members to compete." Finn said.

"Oh, well, then, just call Santana back from Kentucky again 'cause apparently she's better than anyone who's actually enrolled here." Tina said.

"Look, Tina, not now." Finn said. "Uh, look, where was I? Sectionals, yes. Here's the game plan."

He went to write on the board. He started to talk to himself, and began looking for something.

"Screw it. Uh...the theme is Foreigner." Finn said. "We're gonna sing songs by Foreigner in foreign languages, wearing all the costumes of the world's nations."

Kurt laughed quietly. "Wait, seriously, that's you idea?" he asked. 

"Yeah."

"Kiki, what do you think?" Brittany asked her phone.

"I think I am alive and you're the machine." the phone responded.

"Finn, times have changed. We're national champions now, which means we have to exceed all expectations, so if that's your best idea, I-I don't think we stand a chance." Blaine said. He stood up and began walking to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Finn asked him. 

"I'm going to get our trophy back from the Warblers, the one you haven't even noticed is missing." Blaine responded. My head turned to the trophy case. Sure enough, it was missing the huge Nationalist trophy.

"Crap, uh..."

-_-_-

Finn came into Glee club dressed in a superhero suit. This kind of this has been going around the school. I don't really know why though. 

"Okay." Finn said. 

"Oh dear God." Artie said. 

"So, I-I get it, my first idea was pretty bad." Finn said.

"Worse than funk." Tina said.

"Worse than Night of Neglect." Artie said.

"So, I've decided to try something new- Dynamic Duets." Finn said. "This is gonna be a lot more fun, and it focuses on something you guys actually like- superheroes."

"Oh, so wait, are we all gonna have to wear costumes?" Marley asked.

"And who exactly are you supposed to be?" Artie asked. "The Bulge, who makes gym socks disappear?"

"Please don't melt us with your bulge." Brittany said.

"Well, I am the almighty Treble Clef, Uniter of Glee Clubs." Finn said.

"Jesus is the only real almighty superhero." Kitty said. 

"Amen." Joe added.

"Nobody asked you." Kitty said.

"Come on, guys, let's hear him out." Ryder said.

"Thanks." Finn said, then sighed. "Look at the Avengers. Individually, they all have amazing powers, but...as a team, they cannot be stopped. Right now, we're a bunch of individuals with great powers and talents, but, we're not a team. Some of you even have mortal enemies in this very room, allowing the Dark Side to turn us against each other, when we should be focused on the Warblers."

"Nightbird is handling the missing trophy." Blaine said. 

"Great. Thank you, Nightbird. Jake will pair up with Ryder, Marley will join Kitty to perform duets. The rest of you, start preparing to fight an epic battle against the forces of evil at Sectionals."

"That idea was slightly better." Artie said.

"Still could be horrible." Tina said. The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff.

"I can't believe I have to work with Kitty." Marley complained.

"I know." I said. "I'm sure you'll do great."

"Barry!" I turned to see Sam walking towards me.

"I'll catch up with you, Marley." I said. I waited for Sam to catch up. "Hey."

"So, Blaine told me that Sebastian is your brother." Sam said. I nodded. "I don't know if you know, but he is part of the Warblers."

"So is that how you know him?" I asked. Sam nodded. 

-_-_-

In Glee, Ryder and Jake sang their song, and ended up tackling and fighting each other before it even ended. Finn pulled them apart and took them out of the Glee room. 

-_-_-

Kitty and Marley did their song. They did spectacularly. 

"That was incredible!" Finn said. "You worked so well together. Teamwork! Yeah!"

"You guys, I don't smell raspberry hair gel." Brittany said. "Does anybody know where Blaine Warbler is?"

"Uh, well, as some of you guys might know, uh, recently, Blaine has been going through a bit of a rough time." Finn said. 

"Oh, boo-hoo. Get over it. It's like a bad Lifetime movie." Tina said.

"And he's decided to finish the rest of his senior year at Dalton Academy." Finn finished.

"What?" I said.

"He's been taken by the Dark Side." Artie said. 

-_-_-

"You make this so easy when there's only two of you." Jake said as I walked into the cafeteria. He was talking to the same jocks from a few weeks ago.

"Why don't you count again, sweetheart." one of them said. A few others walked up behind him. "It's payback time."

I began walking over.

"Hey!" Ryder said, as he and some of the others walked over too. "Jake's my boy. From now on, you mess with him, you mess with me."

"And me." Artie added.

"Me too." I said.

"And me." 

"And me, too."

"Whatever." the other jock said.

"Better stuff to do anyway." the first one said. They all walked away.

"What'd you do that for?" Jake asked Ryder.

"You had my back. Now I've got yours." Ryder responded.

-_-_-

"Barry!"

I turned. Blaine and Sam were hurrying down the hall.

"Barry, we need you help." Sam said, slightly out of breath.

"With what?" I asked.

-_-_-

I leaned against the double doors, with my arms crossed in front of me. 

"Sebastian, why aren't you in your uniform?" a voice asked me. I looked up. This must be Hunter, the Warbler's new captain. 

"No, I'm not Sebastian." I said. He scoffed.

"Not Sebastian?" he asked.

"I'm not what?" my voice asked from behind Hunter. Sebastian came into view, and he stopped in his tracks. "Barry? What the hell are you doing here?"

"You'll find out soon enough." I said, my phone went off. I checked it. 

Sam:

We've got it. Let's go."

"For now, though..." I added, pushing open the choir room doors. I crossed the room to the open balcony doors. "I was just the distraction."

I slid down the rope onto the green lawn, and ran to catch up with Blaine and Sam. I turned to face Hunter and Sebastian who were now on the balcony. I gave them a mocking salute, and ran to Blaine's car, which we had driven here in.

"That was great!" Sam said, and I gave him a high five.

"Yeah it was." I said.

-_-_-

"Guys, it was epic. Dalton was like Death Star meets Mordor meets Temple of Doom." Sam said. "I mean, I might be exaggerating, but probably not."

"I owe all of you an apology for ever doubting McKinley's my home." Blaine said. "You guys are my home. We've got a real fight ahead of us with the Warblers at Sectionals, but I am not worried at all. Because we've got the team, we've got the talent, and...we have, most importantly, the leader."

Blaine gave the trophy to Finn. Everybody began cheering and applauding. Finn put the trophy back in the case.

"Alright, alright, alright." Finn said. "Let's start with some warm-ups, and then we can-"

"Uh, Finn, wait, can I say something?" Tina asked. She walked up next to us. "This is for you, from all of us."

"It's a superhero utility belt cleverly disguised as a fanny pack." Artie said. Tina put it on Finn.

"There's some stuff in there we thought you could use." Joe said.

"Ah, cool, uh..." Finn said, and opened it. Tina sat down. He pulled out markers. "Magic markers. I could never find these." He returned the markers to the bag, and pulled out a bottle of antacid. "Antacid."

"In case you get the show choir squirts." Sam said. He put it back in.

"Thanks." Finn said. He pulled out a doll head.

"That's from me." Brittany said. "You're welcome."

He put it back in, and pulled out a pin.

"That's to always remind you that you're the almighty Treble Clef, the Uniter of Glee Clubs." Blaine said. "And the Uniter of Friends."

"Wow." Finn said. "Uh...I don't know what to say. I'll never let you down. I promise. Okay, come on, huddle up."

"Alright, let's huddle up." Blaine said. We huddled up. I was between Marley and Sam.

"Next week at Sectionals, we are gonna kick some Warblers' sorry asses." Finn said. I chuckled. "And then it's Regionals, and then it's Nationals, and then this year is gonna go down in the McKinley High record books as the greatest year the New Directions has ever seen. Onwards and upwards." He put his hand in the center, and we piled our hands on top. 

"Amazing!" we said, as we raised our hands up.


	10. Chapter 10

I walked into the choir room early.

"Whoa, hold it right there, twink." a female voice said. It was the woman who'd replaced Unique in the musical. 

"Um..." I said. "Is there a problem?"

"Don't pretend like you don't know." she snapped.

"Oh, hell to the no." another voice said. Another two women walked in, and she looked pissed.

"What's he doing here?" the other asked.

"I have no idea." the first one said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I know none of you." I said. The first one opened her mouth the speak, when I was suddenly jerked to the side, and slammed into the wall.

"What the hell is he doing here?" a man asked, loudly, while I grasped my shoulder in pain.

"How would we know?" the first one said sarcastically. I straightened myself, taking in a sharp breath as my shoulder sent another sharp pain.

"Here to spy on us?" the man asked.

"What? No! What the hell is you-"

A fist hit the wall beside my head. I flinched away from it.

"Going to blackmail us?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but shut it as his arm moved again. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for hit fist to make contact.

"Hey gu- Puck! Get off of him!" 

"Finn, why the hell is he here?" one of the women asked.

"Just, don't worry about it. Mr. Shue let him join." Finn said. I cautiously opened my eyes. One of the women had her eyes narrowed at me, the other two and the man were glaring at me. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah." I said. Memories of school in Central City came back, and I shivered slightly, though nobody noticed. Finn gently patted my shoulder, and I hisses slightly as pain shot through it again. Finn turned to look at the man. Before he could say anything to him, some of the others finally began to pour into the room. I crossed the room, finally, and sat down in my usual seat. The bell rang.

"Alright, do you realize, standing before you are legends?" Finn said. I could still feel the glares on me, and I shifted uncomfortably. Finn sat down in an empty seat. "Any single one of these guys could be President of the United States one day."

"I don't know about that." Artie said.

"And lucky for us, they've agreed to help us..." Finn said.

"Hang with the new chumps and see if some of our sheer awesomeness doesn't rub off on you." the man from before said. He and the other man brushed their shoulders off. "It will."

"When you hear your name, pair up." Finn said. "Puck, you're with your brother." The man, Puck, walked forward and took a seat next to Jake, 'lightly' hitting my shoulder on the way past. Unfortunately for me, it was next to me also. "Mike, you're with Ryder. Marley, Barry, you're with Santana." Marley stood up, and pulled me to my feet, and pulled me over to Santana, who smiled at Marley. It dropped slightly when she looked at me. "Kitty, you're with Quinn. Wade, Mercedes."

"Sashay." Mercedes said.

"Enchante." Unique responded. 

"Now, you're mentors are here to help you with whatever you need, singing, dancing..." Finn said.

"Birth control." Quinn said. Kitty laughed.

"You're so funny and self deprecating." she said. "We're so much alike."

"Wanky." Santana said. It would have been funny if I wasn't half scared to death by her.

"The worst mistake that we can make is to underestimate our competition." Finn said. "The Warblers are ruthless this year."

"Don't forget about the Rosedale Mennonites." Artie said. "Any show choir that can raise a barn in five minutes deserves mad respect."

"Marley and Blaine will handle our duet, and for the showstopper we're doing Gangnam Style." Finn said. 

"Okay, okay, lumps, let me just say out loud what everyone here is thinking, you finally got an okay haircut, you're not doing that annoying half smirk as much as you used to, but you're still an idiot. No one in this room can tackle a massive dance number except for Britt. That includes your little Hand-Jive, that to me looked more like a handj-"

"Is there anyway Mr. Shue could come back for this?" Joe asked. 

"Listen to me, we have never lost Sectionals before, and there's no way we're gonna do it under my watch. We can and we will succeed! We need an ambitious number with a strong dance element. That's the Warblers' calling card, and we need to blow them out of the water. And Mike said he could easily show one of our guys how to do the dance number."

"I did?" Mike said.

"Crap. I, uh, I kind of forgot to ask you about that." Finn said. "But one of our guys is gonna have to take the lead with Britt. So who's it gonna be?"

"Hello? White Chocolate." Sam said, then began beat-boxing.

"Oh, no, no, no. Um..."

-_-_-

"Okay, fellas, Korean boy bands have been tearing up the music scene, and there's a lot we can learn from them." Mike said. "Follow my lead."

The music was playing, and Mike began to dance. I attempted to follow what he was doing. I tried to focus on the dancing, and blocked out the rest.

"Looks like we got our new Gangnam Style frontman right here?" Finn said. Ryder had gotten the lead.

-_-_-

I straightened out my tie.

"Hustle up, you two." Mercedes said. "You're gonna miss show circle."

Unique and Marley walked in.

"You look great." I told Marley.

"Thanks. You look great too." she said. "What's show circle?"

"Come on." Santana said, pulling us towards the group.

"It's a tradition before every competition." Tina said.

"It's something Mr. Shue made up." Finn said. "And today I want to add to it. Joe, how about you lead us in prayer?"

"Woah, dude, Old Testament. There's Hebrews here." Puck said.

"Yeah, okay." Joe said. "This is one of my favorite Bible verses from Isaiah. Considering that the Warblers are so good, and that it's the first competition for a lot if you, I think it's appropriate. 'So do not fear because I am with you. Do not be dismayed. I will strengthen you, I will uphold you with my righteous hand.'"

"And our righteous dance moves, amen." Artie said.

"Ugh. Man, I-I remember our first Sectionals like it was yesterday. We came together as a team because we had to." Finn said. "Because no one outside our circle knew how much we'd been through, and how much it meant to us to win it. This is our house. Look into the faces of these graduates. They've been to the mountaintop. This is just the first step in your climb to meet them there."

"On three?" Santana said, and put her hand in. We all added ours on top.

"One, two, three. Amazing!"

-_-_-

The Warblers went first. They put on a spectacular show. They had to have worked forever on it. They sang Whistle, and Live While We're Young, which Sebastian took the lead in. 

The Rosedale Mennonites took their turn, and we got ready to go on.

"Alright. Here we go." Finn said.

"Mr. Shue is here." Sam said. Blaine walked away because of a phone call. He came back looking slightly upset.

"Hey, dude, you okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yeah, um, I just talked to Kurt." he said. 

"Did it not go well?" I asked.

"It went pretty well." he said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the New Directions." the emcee said. The crowd began cheering. We got into our places, and the curtain opened. The music began playing, and Sam walked on stage. 

[Tina with New Directions:]

Oppan Gangnam Style

Gangnam Style

[New Directions:]

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

[Tina:]

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja

Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja

Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja

Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

[New Directions:]

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

[Tina with Kitty and Ryder:]

Naneun sanai

Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai

Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai

Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai

Geureon sanai

[New Directions:]

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

[Tina with New Directions:]

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

Geurae baro neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

geurae baro neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

[Tina:]

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol

[Tina with New Directions:]

kakakakaka!

Oppan Gangnam Style

([Tina:] Uh)

Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

([Kitty:] Uh)

Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style ([New Directions:] Bap bap ba ra pa pa)

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

[Tina with New Directions:]

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja

Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja

Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja

Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

[New Directions:]

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

[Tina with New Directions:]

Naneun sanai

Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai

Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai

Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai

Geureon sanai

[New Directions:]

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

[Tina with New Directions:]

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

Geurae baro neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

Areumdawo sarangseureowo

Geurae neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

geurae baro neo ([New Directions:] Hey!)

[Tina:]

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabol

[Tina with New Directions:]

kakakakaka!

Oppan Gangnam Style

([Tina:] Uh)

Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

([Kitty:] Uh)

Gangnam Style

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style ([New Directions:] Bap bap ba ra pa pa)

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

[Kitty:]

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom

[Kitty with New Directions:]

Baby baby

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom

Baby, baby

Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

[New Directions:]

You know what I'm saying

[Tina with New Directions:]

Oppan Gangnam Style

Bap bap ba rap rap

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Oppan Gangnam Style

Eh, sexy lady

Op, op, op, op

Bap bap ba ra pa pa

Oppan Gangnam Style

Uh!

I stood, breathing heavily. I looked back at Marley, only to see her laying on the ground. I raced to her side. 

"Marley?" I said.

"Marley?" 

The others began to crowd around Marley. I began to lift her up, and Jake helped me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Give her some room! She needs space! Breathe, girl, breathe."

"Does anyone have anything she can eat?"

"I have some leftover Halloween candy in my locker."

"I may have a juice box."

"I'll go get Marley's mom."

The words around me were muffled because I was more focused on making sure Marley was okay.

"This is bad. Never in the history of show choir competitions has anyone ever fainted." Artie said. 

"We got the juice." Sam said. Blaine tossed it to him and he brought it over.

"No, I'm okay." Marley protested. 

"You're not okay. You just fainted." I said.

"Drink the damn juice." Kitty said.

"Marley? Marley, are you okay? What happened?" Finn said.

"She hasn't been eating. She's been skipping lunch." Jake said.

"Is that because you've been telling her to?" Santana asked, looking at Kitty. "You trying to turn her into a damn rexy?"

"What?" Kitty said. "No. Why would I....why would I want that?"

"'Cause you're a crazy, evil bitch." Santana said. Mr. Shue raced in.

"Hey, Marley, you alright?" he asked. 

"The nurse is on the way." Finn said.

"Santana, Puck, you stay here with Marley. The rest of you guys, get back up there. Leaving the stage mid-competition, for any reason, is risking immediate disqualification."

"What? That-That's a rule?" Finn asked.

"Yeah it's a rule." Coach Sylvester said, walking in. "One of the bylaws, actually. As all of you were spiraling into a self-created K-hole of crazy, the judges, by unanimous vote, have declared the Warblers victorious. Hey, congratulations, Finn Hudson. For the first time in its charmed, yet pitiful existence, the New Directions has lost Sectionals. But here's the good news. Christmas came early for one Sue Sylvester."

Marley put her head in her hands. 

-_-_-

"Barry!"

Sebastian walked down the hall towards me.

"Hey, Sebastian." I said.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you joined the New Directions?"

"I figured you would have figured it out when I went with Blaine and Sam to get the trophy back. Why didn't you tell me you joined the Warblers?"

"Because I couldn't contact you."

"Good point. Congratulations on your win."

"Is the girl okay? The one that fainted?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. She wasn't eating. We got her some juice." I said.

"That's good."

-_-_-

"So that's it?" Sam asked. "No more Glee?"

"Until next September." Mr. Shue said.

"Sugar already bailed." Artie said. 

"Can I just say what everyone is thinking?" Tina asked. "This is Marley's fault. New Rachel, my butt. I knew Rachel Berry. I was friends with Rachel Berry, and you, Marley, are no Rachel Berry."

"Mm-hmm. Preach." Artie said.

"This is not Marley's fault." I said. 

"Guys, guys, enough." Finn said. "It's not like it's over. The holiday concert is later this week, and we are going to be preparing for it all week long. If this is our swan song, let's make it the best one it could be."

"You really expect us to go up in front of the whole school and parade our loserdom for all to see?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Kitty does have a point." Artie said. "We agreed to do the show when we thought it would be on the heels of another Sectionals victory. Now it just feels like a pity party."

"I love to sing and dance as much as anybody, but without competition to prep for, it's hard to get motivated." Tina said.

"I understand that we need a little shift in perspective, but let's just enjoy this week, and look forward to our big comeback next year." Finn said.

"That's right." Mr. Shue said.

"What about those of us who won't have a next year?" Sam asked. 

-_-_-

"What are you going to join now that glee season is over?" Blaine asked me.

"I don't know. I don't think I'm going to join anything." I said. 

"Why? It's your senior year. You can't not do something." Blaine said. I sighed.

"I don't know what I would join if I joined anything." I said.

"Join the Cheerios with me and Tina." he suggested. 

"You guys are going to join the Cheerios? Like, under the rule of Coach Sylvester?"

"It seemed like the best option. Besides, they compete."

I sighed.

-_-_-

"I can't believe you talked me into this." I said to Blaine, and looked down at my Cheerios uniform.

"Oh hell no." Artie said as he spotted us. 

"What happened to you?" Tina asked him.

"I joined the marching band. I'm the drum leader." Artie said. "What happened to you?"

"We joined the Cheerios. We had to do something. It's our senior year." Blaine said. "We wanted to compete. We want to be part of a team."

"He somehow managed to convince me to join with them." I said, looking at Blaine. 

"And Coach Sylvester just let you?" Artie asked. 

"It was way easier than I thought." Tina said. 

"I get what you're saying. It's weird to suddenly feel like you're not a part of anything."

"That's why we joined the basketball team." Ryder said.

"Oh, no, that's why you joined the basketball team. I joined the basketball team because I'm good at basketball." Jake said. Unique knocked a garbage can over as she attempted to roller skate. Jake and Ryder walked over and helped her. 

"That's right. Uh-huh. I joined the McKinley Floor Hockey Team." she said. "And when I slip a wig underneath the face mask, nobody will be the wiser. Hallelu."

"Who knew this school had so many clubs?" Tina said.

"I joined the Interfaith Paintball League, where Christians, Jews, and Muslims can shoot at each other safely." Joe said as he joined us. 

"Well, it looks like we've all sort of moved on, which just leaves one question: when are we gonna tell Finn?" Blaine asked. 

-_-_-

"What in the world are you wearing?" Marley asked me. I shut my locker door, and glanced down at my uniform.

"Um...a Cheerios uniform." I said.

"Why?" Marley asked.

"Blaine asked me to." I said. "I still don't know how he convinced me."

"But the Cheerios?"

"Plenty of Glee members have done Cheerios and Glee."

"This is your funeral."

"I know."

-_-_-

"I can't believe it's been, like, what, two days, that you've all gone in completely separate, and totally insane, directions." Finn said. 

"We lost Sectionals. Our season is over." Tina said. "You can't be upset that we've moved on. It's the healthy thing to do."

"Is it really?" Finn asked. "Is it the healthy thing to do to take orders from Sue Sylvester for the rest of the school year? And Artie, man, you basically dragged me out of the tire shop, telling me that this club was part of my destiny somehow. What did you even join? Your costume is ridiculous. It looks like a peacock died on your head."

"It's called a plume." Artie said. 

"Whatever! Okay, look, I-I'm not going to waste all six minutes I was able to book the auditorium for yelling at you guys." Finn said.

"Six minutes?" Joe asked. 

"Yeah. Emperor Sylvester swooped in and carved the reservation hours into tenths. So the only other time I was able to get was 9:54, Friday night, and I'll be here ready to rehearse, and I hope you will too. Because if you don't, I think you're going to regret missing that opportunity for the rest of your lives." Finn said.

"Barry and I will definitely be here." Marley said, looking at me. I nodded. 

"Yeah, well, we'd all be here if you hadn't face-planted at Sectionals." Tina said.

"Tina, don't." I said. 

"Tina, enough." Finn said. She took her bag and walked out. The others began leaving too. Soon it was just Marley and I left with Finn.

-_-_-

"No one else is coming, are they?" Finn asked.

"I don't think so." Marley said. I sighed. "I had some good news from us, but maybe it doesn't matter anymore. I found a place where Glee Club can practice. It's not great, but I know for a fact that no one can kick us out.

-_-_-

"It gets dark so early now." Marley said. Is pulled my jacket tighter around myself. "I'm really sorry Finn."

"Marley, don't." Finn said.

"No, I mean it. You're being so nice about this, but it's my fault. I was...naive and insecure and self-centered, and now Glee Club's over." Marley said.

"Well, we're still here, right?" Finn said. We sang Don't Dream It's Over. The rest of the Glee Club joined us.


	12. Chapter 12

"Barry, don't." Marley said, attempting to grab my arm.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I said.

"What was that?" Puck said, grabbing the front of my shirt. He slammed me into the lockers. "Got a problem, Allen?"

"Whatcha gonna do? Send your 'Lightning man' after us?" Finn said. "Why don't you fight back?"

I jumped at him, but was slammed back into the lockers again.

"What are you guys doing?" Artie asked as he came over. 

"Just having some fun with Little Lord Gay Boy and Gay Cheerleader Meerkat Knight." Ryder said, as I was thrown to the ground, and slid across the floor. I was lifted up again by the front of my shirt. My back hit the locker again. I felt the hand leave my shirt, and sighed in relief as the group walked away from us.

Kurt bent down to pick up his stuff.

"Kurt, didn't you graduate?" Artie asked. 

"I should've, but I couldn't bear coming to school more than twice a week, because of all the bullying." Kurt said. We began walking down the hallway. "All the homeschooling set me back a year."

"What does Blaine say about all that?" Artie asked.

"Who's Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. I keep telling you that you don't have to do that. You came here to get away from bullying." Kurt said.

"I don't care. I can't just let them beat you up." I said. Kurt sighed. "Besides, it's not half as bad as my old school."

-_-_-

"You're probably wondering why I've asked you all to meet me in the choir room." Artie said. I shifted uncomfortably. I don't like being stuck in a room with all of these jocks.

"This us Coach Sue's craft room." Kitty said. 

"Well, in an alternate universe, it was the choir room." Artie said. Um...what?

"I had a dream about that once." the librarian, Rachel, said.

"I know." Artie said. "And it was a place that always made me feel safe. And I know it did for a lot of you, too. That's cause we danced together, we sang together, we took turns up here. Like Finn said, it's about the love of the music."

"Dude, are you high?" Finn asked. "I never said that."

"Why don't you just show us what you mean?" Rachel suggested. 

"Okay." Artie said. He sang Feliz Navidad. My mouth was agape. 

"That was so gay." Finn said. The bell rang. I grabbed my bag and hurried for the door. Again, there were a bunch of jocks in the room.

-_-_-

"Hey, Marley, here's a Rolex. Barry, here's a brand new iPhone 5. Merry Christmas." Brittany said, and handed me a wrapped box, then walked away.

"Is this some joke, or what?" I asked Marley. She shrugged, and opened. Sure enough, inside was a Rolex watch. I opened the box in my hand. Inside was an unopened iPhone. I looked at Marley, who shrugged. 

-_-_-

"You guys, welcome to the first meeting of the 2012 Mayan Apocalypse Club." Brittany said. 

"Wait, that's what this is?" Tina asked.

"Don't worry, it's also the last meeting." Sam said. 

"Because we're all so close, Sam and I wanted to bring you here so we could finally tell you our true feelings about you." Brittany said. "Tina, acting is a pipe dream for you, and your decision to pursue it as a career is both irresponsible and shocking. Joe, you haven't really made much of an impression on me, and I don't really know what your deal is."

"Wait a second." Tina said. 

"This is the worst club ever." Ryder said.

"We're not gonna just sit here and let you insult us." Marley said, and stood up. I stood up. 

"I wasn't gonna insult you, all I wanted to tell you was that I think you're delightful." Brittany said.

"Guys, you can't leave yet." Sam said. "You're gonna miss the best part!"

"Yeah, okay, Merry Christmas to you two." Jake said as we all walked out.

-_-_-

"Marley? Barry?"

"What?" Marley yelled downstairs.

"Marley, Barry, get down here." Millie said. I got up and raced down the stairs behind Marley. In the living room was a decorated Christmas tree with a bunch of gifts underneath. My lips parted slightly in shock.

"Oh my God." Marley said. 

"I know. The back door was jimmied open, I was gonna call the police, and then I saw all this." Millie said.

"Mom. Look at this sweater." Marley said, pulling a sweater out of a bag. "It's...I think it's from Benetton."

"Oh sweet Lord...I am gonna pass out. Marley..." 

Millie was holding a stocking with multiple $100 bills in it.

"Marley, Barry, there's $800 here." Millie said.

"Oh my god." Marley said.

"Who did this?" I asked.

"I don't know." Millie said. 

"Merry Christmas, Mom, Barry." Marley said, and pulled us both into a hug.

"Oh, Merry Christmas, sweetheart, Barry." Millie said.

"Merry Christmas." I said. 

"We should probably still call the police." Marley said. 

-_-_-

I knocked onto the door. It was pulled open.

"Thad, I swear to God, if this is anoth- Barry!"

"Merry Christmas, Sebastian." I said. Sebastian pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm here to spend Christmas with you. Or some of it, at least. It's been years since we've had the chance to."

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh God, I know."


	13. Chapter 13

"Barry!" Sam said. I stopped walking as he approached me.

"Sam, what's up?" I asked him.

"You've had some experience looking into cases and stuff like that, right?" he asked.

"I guess, my foster dad was a detective." I said, slightly confused. "Why?"

"I think the Warblers cheated at Sectionals. I need your help to prove it."

"What makes you think that?"

"All those crazy flips. Either they cheated, or did nothing but eat and practice."

"Okay. I'll help you look into it. Who else have you told your suspicions to?"

"Just Blaine."

"Okay. Keep it that way, until we get evidence."

-_-_-

"I want to sit under Venus." Sugar said.

"I want to sit under Uranus." Sam said, causing a few of us to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"So, this week in Glee Club, it's ladies' choice, inspired by the Sadie Hawkins Dance." Finn said. 

"Which I thought of." Tina said. "It was my idea."

"Yes, thank you, Tina." Finn said. "And every girl will sing to whoever they want to take to the dance."

"Well, I, for one, love this lesson." Kitty said. "I've got a song I want to sing to somebody."

-_-_-

"I honestly do not care if I don't get asked out for the dance." I told Blaine. "Like, why can't somebody go without someone else, just for fun?"

"There is nothing wrong with that." Blaine said. "I'm not going at all."

"Why not?" I asked. 

"Last time I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance, it was shortly after I came out. I got attacked. Then I transferred to Dalton." Blaine said.

"That's where you met Kurt, and now, you're here." I said. 

"Yeah." Blaine said. "I'll just stay home and watch a movie or something."

"Well, good luck with your movie watching." I said.

-_-_-

"Barry, I think I found something." Sam said. I shut my locker door.

"What is it?" I asked. He showed me his tablet.

"Look at this. This was Hunter two years ago, and this is him now. Look at how much his head thickens." Sam said.

"That shouldn't be possible. Not over two years, at least." I said. 

"I've got to show Blaine." Sam said, and ran off.

-_-_-

"Alright, so Tina is ready to present her solo and make her choice." Finn said. "Gentlemen, prepare yourselves for Tina Cohen-Chang."

We all clapped for her. "Thank you, Finn." she said. "For my song, I'll be performing I Don't Know How to Love Him from Jesus Christ Superstar. It's about the pain of unrequited love and-"

"Yeah, okay, just wrap it up." Finn cut her off. "Beiste needs the locker room at 4:30."

"Sorry. Hit it." Tina said. She sang the song. 

"Okay, let's hear it for Tina." Finn said, clapping. "Yeah."

Once the applause died down, she approached Blaine. "So...Blaine, will you go to the dance with me?" she asked. 

"Oh, uh..." Blaine said. I felt bad for him. "Wow, um, Tina...I don't know what to say. Um...no. Thank you, but no, no thank you."

The door opened, and the jocks came in, meaning our time was up. 

-_-_-

"Blaine, I thought you weren't coming." I said as I spotted him by the snack table. He sighed.

"I know. Tina somehow convinced me to come anyways." Blaine said. I chuckled.

"Of course she did." I said. I grabbed a cup of the punch. 

"Hey, Blaine. Do you want to dance with me?" Tina asked.

"Sure. I'll talk to you later, Barry." Blaine said. He and Tina disappeared. I sighed and looked around for a few minutes, before I was suddenly yanked by my sleeve. I stumbled slightly, and just barely managed to regain my minutes, but I lost my cup of punch.

"What the- Sam?"

"No time to explain. We need to find Blaine."

"What?"

"Huge breakthrough in the case."

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute." Sam said. We found Blaine, and Sam grabbed his shoulders. "Dude, we need you. Huge breakthrough in the case. Let's go."

"Wait!" Tina said. "Blaine and I were just about to..."

"About to what?" Sam asked.

"To keep dancing." Tina said.

"I'm sorry, Tina. This is bigger than all of us." Blaine said. We began walking.

"Did you not hear me? Let's go!" Sam said, nearly yelling. 

-_-_-

"Look at the pictures, Finn. It's not just Hunter. Half the Warblers have gained ten pounds of muscle since they joined the team." Sam told Finn.

"I already looked into this." Finn said. "This is a weight training regimen that they stole from Vocal Adrenaline "

"You can't just go from being a twig to Jean-Claude Van Damme in a few months." Blaine said. "Tell him, guys."

"Look, the average male gains up to two pounds of muscle per month- fact!" Sam said.

"And that's without cheating." Blaine said. "We looked it up online."

"Plus, uh, look at this cell phone video that Artie and Joe Hart took down at the Lima Bean the other day." Sam said, and played the video. 

"What the hell is this? Did you put Splenda in my latte?" Hunter said, knocking stuff off of the counter. "You're a barista! You don't think! You need to remember, like, six things-"

"Here comes the biscotti throw." Sam said.

"-and one of them is that the sugar comes in the brown packet and the Splenda is in the yellow!" Hunter continued to knock stuff off of the counter. "I freaking hate Splenda! It tastes like pencils! Why are you putting pencils in my latte?!"

"Now, that is roid rage and you know it." Sam said. 

"Look, chapter seven, subsection 16, rule four, line nine. Any team using performance-enhancing drugs, including amphetamines, anabolic steroid, human growth hormone, or Four Loko will be automatically disqualified from competition." Blaine said, showing Finn the rule book. "The rule is retroactive, so if we can prove that they used at Sectionals, they'll have to forfeit and we'll win. Glee Club is back. Barblam!"

"Guys, what you are asking me to do here is beyond serious. The Warblers are, like, one of the most respected glee clubs in the country. To accuse them of this when-when all we have for proof is some dudes' heads and a-a cell phone video? Look, I want Glee Club back just as much as you guys, but...this isn't enough. We need more real proof." Finn said.

"We have some." Blaine said.

"Me." Trent said, walking in. 

"I knew when Trent didn't perform with the Warblers at Sectionals something was up." Blaine said.

"Yeah, he is kind of like the sunshine of the group, isn't he?" Finn said.

"Isn't he? Blaine repeated. 

"Blaine and I joined the Warblers together." Trent said. "It was a band of brothers, a group joined by harmony and honor. And then Blaine left and Sebastian came, then Hunter...they just chipped away at everything that was good and special about us. Winning was everything. I mean, you took the shots or you didn't perform. Singing with the Warblers is my life, but I couldn't do it. My hormones can't handle heroic doses of testosterone. I don't even shave yet. The Warblers mean everything to me, and it's killing me to betray them like this."

"You're not betraying them." Blaine said. "Hunter betrayed the Warblers, you're saving them."

"Yeah, that's what they said about Brutus. And Cassius. Look, if I go public with this, then the Warblers' reputation- it's ruined forever." Trent said. "Years of honorable melodies and harmonies, all forgotten."

"Look, the Warblers' reputation was ruined the second they decided to cheat to win." Sam said. "Fact."

"And if you're all brothers, that makes you family. And family protects each other, right?" I said.

"So, what do you say?" Finn asked. "Will you do this? Will you testify against the Warblers?"


	14. Chapter 14

"Alright, people, we are back!" Finn said. 

"Yeah!" I yelled. Everyone was whooping and cheering.

"First of all, big props to Sam, Blaine, and Barry for all their hard work to make this happen. But...there's no time to celebrate." Finn said. "We just lost three weeks of prep time for Regionals, and we still have to raise $400 to pay for the bus to get to the competition in Indianapolis."

"It's the Paris of Indiana." Artie said.

"I propose a bake sale." Finn said. "I mean...it worked last time."

"Well, that's because Puck spiked the cupcakes with Mary Jane." Artie said.

"I'd be willing to cut off my hair to sell it for extra cash." Joe said.

"To who?" Kitty asked. "Jamaican kids with Rastafarian cancer? Or as rigging on a haunted pirate ship?"

"I could sell more of my semen." Sam said.

"This is silly. I know exactly how we're gonna get the money." Tina said, and walked to the front. "The Men of McKinley calendar. Let's face it- this is the cutest crop of Glee boys we've ever had."

"That's great. And it's January, so it's the perfect time to sell them." Marley said.

"There are seven guys, so 5 of you can take two months, and the other two can each take one. I think Blaine should definitely be December. You can do a Santa thing, but sexy. Sexy Claus." Tina said.

"I'm in as long as I can take my shirt off." Sam sWai, doing a goofy voice impression.

"Wait, why does it have to be just the men?" Artie asked. "Why can't we objectify the girls, too?"

"'Cause girls are the ones that buy stuff. We're responsible for the consumer driven economy. Those Twilight books are poop on paper, and we've turned them into a billion-dollar industry." Kitty said.

"Team Jacob." I heard Unique say.

"This could actually work." Finn said. "Tina...you're in charge. You can set up the photo shoots. Everybody else, pick your months or month and work on your concepts."

-_-_-

"3:30. Locker room." Sam told me as he walked past me.

"What?" I asked, but he didn't hear me. I shook my head.

-_-_-

"Downward dog. Into the half pigeon. Feel it in the buttocks, right there. And now back into the lotus position. Relax."

"Why are we doing this again?" Jake asked.

"It's broga, yoga for bros. All about getting in the best possible shape for the calendar." Sam said.

"Well, not everyone in here looks like they're on the CW." Artie said. "Some of us are more...PBS. Does the calendar really need to be shirtless?"

"Afraid so, dude." Sam said. "But don't sweat it, 'cause in no time, we'll all be centerfold-ready, thanks to White Chocolate's Strip Tips. Rule number one- manscape, alright? Nobody wants to see those rando nipple pubes or even worse, a back that looks like Chewbacca's ass. No offense, Joe. Shave it off! And who says you can't pack a little extra? I like baby socks. Now, just make sure the sock is clean so you don't get any athlete's foot on your junk. Now let's get this party started!"

-_-_-

"I don't really feel comfortable with this calendar thing." I told Marley.

"Why not? You look great, Barry." she said.

"I don't know, I just don't really like the idea of posing shirtless for a calendar." I said.

"Just tell Finn, then." Marley suggested. "Or maybe do it with your clothes on."

"I don't know." I said. "I-I'll think about it."

-_-_-

I didn't pay much attention during the photo shoot. Sam ended up being a total jerk about it all. He walked out, and Blaine went to go talk to him.

-_-_-

We sold almost enough of the calendars to pay for the trip. I posed for one of the pictures. We sat in the choir room one morning, autographing the calendars.


	15. Chapter 15

"Diva." Miss Pillsbury said.

"So, now that we're back in the game, we've got to come strong." Finn said. "Diva week is all about finding your inner powerhouse. Miss Pillsbury."

"That's right." she said. "The online urban dictionary defines a diva as a fierce, often temperamental singer who comes correct. She is not a trick ass ho and she does not sweat da haterz."

"Great, so I guess the guys are screwed this week." Jake said.

"Guys can be divas " Blaine said.

"That's right, we all have inner divas. I myself have been considered quite a diva at many local restaurants because I know what I want and I will send a dish back." Miss Pillsbury said.

"You all might as well just quit while you're ahead because there are only two ways to spell Unique, and one of them is D-I-V-A Diva. M'kay? Shante, I stay and it will be brought, dished out, and served and mopped up by the time you even pick out a wig." Unique said, and pointed at Tina. "Looking at you, clocking that sadness."

"I have more diva in my little finger than you have in your whole angry inch, Wade-Unique." Tina said.

"Tina, you've kind of been talking some ridiculous trash for months, unchallenged, and that stops now." Marley said. 

"Use that finger, use that snap." Miss Pillsbury said. 

"Listen, guys can be divas." Blaine said. 

"You guys, I'm going to win Diva Week." Brittany said. "And you know how I know that? It's because I'm a Diva."

Miss Pillsbury began telling a story about a time she was a diva. The bell rang at the end of the story.

-_-_-

"They say that true divas aren't really mortal." Finn said. "They're more like the Loch Ness Monster or-or Smeagol."

"Divas walk and they talk and they breathe brilliance, so here to demonstrate that elusive brilliance is a very special guest diva." Miss Pillsbury said. 

"Raven Symone." Brittany said.

"All the way from Louisville, give it up for Miss Santana Lopez." Finn said. 

Santana came in with some cheerleaders from her college. They performed a song that I didn't know the name of. We all clapped for her at the end.

"Santana, that was simply the greatest moment in show business history." Brittany said, giving Santana a high-five. "But how come you didn't tell me you were coming to town?" 

"You know, I think the better question is, why didn't you tell me that you were dating Sam?" Santana asked. "I had just left a comment on my favorite Rizzoli and Isles lesbian subtext blog when I heard the news. Oh, and before I forget, allow me to introduce my backup, and my girlfriend, Elaine." She put an arm around one of the girls. "And by girlfriend, I mean out and proud, lipstick-loving, after Ellen-reading girlfriend." The two kissed. Is Santana trying to make Brittany jealous? 

The bell rang.

-_-_-

"Winning dinner for two at the Red Rooster Express Suites..." Miss Pillsbury said.

"The First Annual William McKinley High School Diva Award goes to..." Finn said, and gave a drum roll.

"Tina Cohen-Chang." they said together. We congratulated her.

"She never wins anything!" Brittany said. Tina walked up to get her trophy, then the bell rang.


	16. Chapter 16

"Glee Club!" Mr. Shue yelled, walking in with Finn. A few people gave him hugs.

"Mr. Shue, how was D.C.?" Artie asked.

"D.C. was great, but now I am back to stay." Mr. Shue said. "And so, for my first order of business, I want to give a big shout-out to the guy who made sure I had something to come back to- Mr. Finn Hudson. Now...for this week's assignment..." We gave a drumroll while Mr. Shue wrote on the board. He wrote Wedding!!! "Miss Pillsbury and I are finally getting married. Which makes me the happiest, luckiest man alive. Now, Emma has been handling all the prep, so to help out, I thought I'd take charge of the entertainment for the reception. And though this goes against tradition, it would mean the world to me and to Emma if, instead of giving your best man's speech, Finn, you sing for us. What do you think?"

"Uh...uh, yeah, of course." Finn said.

"Perfect." Mr. Shue said. "For everyone else who isn't out with Asian bird flu it's a Valentine's Day wedding, which means, we need some great romantic love songs at the reception."

"Wait. You want us to be your wedding singers?" Tina asked. "That is so-"

"Awesome." Blaine cut her off. "We'd be honored."

"Great. I have some great ideas."

-_-_-

I sat next to Marley. I greeted Jake and Ryder, who were on the other side of her.

"This is so exciting." Marley said. I nodded, and noticed the flowers.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked.

"Jake got them for me." she gushed. I smiled at her.

"Cool." I said. We filled the time with some random conversations, one topic ended up being pizza toppings. We shut up when the music began to play. Becky walked in and threw flower petals around. One landed in Marley's hair. I carefully pulled it off so I wouldn't mess up her hair. The doors opened again, and instead of Emma, Coach Sylvester came through the doors. The music stopped. Coach Sylvester walked down the isle, laughing. She did a twirl in the dress she was wearing, and she was making a few comments.

"Oh, look, it's all the Glee kids." she said as she reached us. Then she made it to the front, and had a small muttered conversation with Mr. Shue.

-_-_-

"Can I have this dance?" I asked Marley. She laughed. Not of it was really dancing, more us goofing off. 

"I'm going to miss you when you graduate." Marley said. 

"I'll still come and visit, you know. I'll miss you too." I said. Marley pulled me into a hug. When we separated, I noticed Jake walking over. "I'm going to go get a drink." 

"Okay." she said. I passed Jake on the way, and gave him a small wave.

"Sebastian?" a female voice asked. I turned.

"Not Sebastian." I corrected. She looked slightly confused. "I'm his brother. Barry Allen."

She looked slightly skeptical. "Rachel Berry." she said.

"Oh, so you're Rachel. Glee Club won't shut up about you." I said. 

"You're in the Glee Club?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah. My cousin asked me to try out. Surprisingly I made it." I said. 

"I think Kurt mentioned you trying out." she said. "You sang a song by Imagine Dragons, it was Demons, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "I'm honestly glad I did try out. I've made a bunch of friends in there." I said.

"Glee Club has been known for being friendly." Rachel said. "Hey, I need to go check on Finn. It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too." I said. Rachel disappeared into the crowd of people. I stood by the punch table alone for a few minutes.

"Today is the day we honor Saint Valentine, a man publicly beheaded for defying his government, by exchanging candies and chocolates to nonsensically render the objects of our affection more fat and less attractive." Coach Sylvester said. "And in other nonsensical traditions, Emma left behind her bouquet as she fled the scene, leaving it to somebody else to toss these soon to be dead flowers under the mythical belief that whoever catches them will magically become the next person to get married, or, more than likely, to sprint from the altar. So gather 'round, single ladies, and allow me to be the one to enable your false dreams and ridiculous expectations."

Coach Sylvester tossed the flowers, and Rachel caught them.


	17. Chapter 17

"Everybody loves movies." Mr. Shue said. "They don't just tell us stories- they transport us to other worlds. They are inspirational. They provide comfort, and they help us escape from our day to day anxieties."

"Like getting left at the altar?" Kitty asked. We all looked at her.

"Too soon." Ryder said.

"Exactly." Mr. Shue said. "Or in your guys' case, studying for exams or...worrying about Regionals. In any case, for this week's assignment, I want you to pick your favorite songs from your favorite movies."

"Unique knows all there is to know about The Crying Game." Unique said. 

"You don't get dibs on Les Mis just because you are the poster." Kitty said.

"Finally, I can do my Nicolas Cage impression. 'Oh, not the bees! No! The bees! No!'" Sam said.

"That is the worst Nicolas Cage impression I've ever seen." Kitty said. 

"Do you even know who Nicolas Cage is?" Artie asked her. 

"Okay, it's not that simple, guys. This is a group competition- boys against girls and we are doing mash-ups. Now remember, movies are visual. So it's not just about the singing- it's about performance, it's about theatricality, it's about the language of cinema." Mr. Shue said. 

"Preach. And as I move into production on my first micro-budget feature...I'm happy to offer starring roles to whichever team wins." Artie said. There were a few cheers. "No trailers, no per diem."

"Great. Okay." Mr. Shue said. "Well, everyone split up and start working on your song choices."

-_-_-

We did a mash-up of Old Time Rock and Roll and Danger Zone. The girls did Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friends and Material Girl. 

We helped Mr. Shue. He managed to find Miss Pillsbury, and we went with him to sing to her.

-_-_-

"Girls rule, as usual." Tina said. 

"And we should win for these sweet glasses alone." Sam said. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the announcement of this year's mash-off winner." Mr. Shue said.

"Who, of course, will be starring in my Senior film project- Hollywood Hootenanny, a tribute to dance on film." Artie said.

"And the winner is...everyone."

"What?" Tina said.

"Why do you always do this?" Blaine asked.

The room overlapped with complaints.

"Calm down y'all. Calm down. After exhaustive storyboarding and pre-production, I realized that I need a lot of talented bodies to make this film great." Artie said. "So, choosing one winner was just simply impossible."

"That is exactly right." Mr. Shue said. "Uh, Finn, can I talk to you in the hallway for a sec?"

While they went into the hallway, everyone began to ask Artie questions about the movie.


	18. Chapter 18

"Young Burt Reynolds and Andrew Garfield, may I gently remind you two that on Wednesday, December 5th, you joined the Cheerios, but you've both been conspicuously absent from practice since Thursday, December 6th." Coach Sylvester said.

"We've told you, we only joined for a day when we thought Glee Club was disbanding." Blaine said. 

"And yet you signed this legally binding contract that clearly states on page 43, paragraph 7C-9: Blaine Devon Anderson will provide said Cheerios duty at any and all pep rallies, assemblies, town meetings, state fairs, concerts, television programs, motion pictures, video games, Republican national conventions-"

"I never signed that." Blaine said. 

"Well, that's funny, because your signature says you did." Coach Sylvester said. Blaine leaned over to look at the paper.

"That's a forgery." Blaine said.

"And you can't prove that."

"I probably could."

"Cheerios' Regionals is fast approaching, and I need a couple of shiny, sexually non-threatening gays to hoist up some of the most gorgeous girls in America over their heads, have a bird's eye view of their baby oven, and not even be remotely interested. And that would be you two."

"Thank you, but I'm just too busy with Glee Club and Student Council."

"And I'm not gay." I said.

"Weren't you that gay Warblers that nearly blinded Blaine last year?"

"No, I was not." I said.

"Then who was that?"

"My brother."

"If you need me back, I guess I could do it." Tina said.

"Why are you even here?" Coach Sylvester asked.

"You called me out of class." Tina said.

"You're dismissed." Coach Sylvester told her. "Go find a new boyfriend. Maybe Lance Bass is available. Or RuPaul."

Tina walked out. 

"Suit up, soldiers." Coach Sylvester said.

"I'll help you put it on." Becky said.

"No thank you, Becky. We-We're not rejoining the Cheerios." Blaine said. 

"Oh, you most certainly are. Or something most unfortunate will most likely be happening to the both of you very soon." Coach Sylvester said. 

"Are you threatening us?" Blaine asked. 

"Uh, yeah!" Becky said. She shoved a couple of boxes at us. "Get moving, biotch."

-_-_-

I opened my locker, to find something shoved inside. It was...an old newspaper from Central City? Nora Allen murdered by Husband? How did she even get this? Whatever. That's the last straw. 

"This is enough, Coach Sylvester. I've dealt with worse than you. I'm not rejoining the Cheerios." I said, marching into her office.

"Eh, I'm done with that anyways." Coach Sylvester said. "Blaine's challenged me to a sing off. Now get out of my office."

-_-_-

"You challenged Coach Sylvester to a sing off? Are you insane?" I asked Blaine.

"No. I have a plan. Sue's going to cheat, I know it. So I'm going to come back this way, so she doesn't get suspicious, and take her down from the inside." Blaine said.

"That-that's a great plan." I said. "I'll join with you. We can take her down faster with two of us."

"Great." Blaine said.

-_-_-

"I cannot believe I am wearing this again."

"Me either." Blaine said. "I can't believe I have to be co-captains with Becky."

"I know. I feel bad for you. It's bad enough to be a Cheerio, but to be a co-captain? Nope, I'm good." I said. Blaine chuckled.


	19. Chapter 19

"Glee Club's cancelled this week." Marley said.

"What? Why?" I asked, pulling a book out of my locker.

"Mr. Shue's sick." she said.

"Oh no. That's not good." I said.

"Hey! Guys! Glee Club is back on." Sam said as he passed us in the hallway.

"What?" I asked, but he didn't hear me as he continued down the hallway. I looked at Marley. She just shrugged.

-_-_-

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I said, hurrying in. 

"We have come up with an assignment for this week." Sam said. He wrote Guilty Pleasures on the board.

"Guilty Pleasures. Come on!" Blaine said. "We all have some musical shame. You know what I'm talking about. You know, that secret love we dare not speak, but when it comes on the radio, we can't help but turn up the volume and sing along?"

"Yeah, and we're supposed to sing one of those songs for Regionals?" Ryder asked. 

"No. Sam and I were speaking earlier, just, like, shooting the crap like two bros do, you know, and we felt really safe with each other. So we decided to reveal our guilty pleasures." Blaine said.

"And it felt amazing. I mean, letting go of this big secret made me feel so good." Sam said.

"And we figured if we all share musical shame with each other, we could all become a more cohesive team for Regionals." Blaine said.

"Unique knows no shame, baby." Unique said.

"So, besides Unique, does anybody else have something they would like to share?" Sam asked. "Guys, this is a great team-building exercise."

"Okay, well, then you guys go first." Jake said. 

"We thought instead of telling you, we could show you." Sam said. They sang a song.

-_-_-

"I love Barry Manilow." Sam said. "I mean, not just, you know, the Barry Manilow Love on Ice Tour, but-but I think he's an amazing songwriter and performer, and I also believe he's underappreciated, has amazing hair, and has done a hell of a lot of good for this world through his light rock talent. This is who I am, and I make no apologies."

Sam sang his song. 

"That was so brave." Blaine said.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Brittany said. 

"You've given me the courage to stand- well, sit in front of my peers and proudly state that I'm a Fan-ilow as well." Artie said.

"Guys, I like him too." Jake said. 

"Music aside, the guy's got style. Alright, if it was '79, I'd be rocking the Manilow center part instead of the Bieber."

"Are you guys kidding? You guys really like Barry, huh?" Sam asked.

"Dude, everyone loves Barry, but thank you for making us finally say it out loud." Blaine said. "Go Sam!"

"We love the Barry!" Artie said. 

-_-_-

"What are you doing for your song?" Marley asked me.

"I'm not sure yet." I said.

"How about you do Lady Gaga?" she suggested.

"W-what?" I asked.

"Barry, you literally have one of her albums on your desk." Marley said, pointing over at the cd that was poorly hidden on my desk. "Why didn't you tell me that you like her music?"

"I don't know?" I said with a shrug. "I guess I just found it kind of embarrassing?"

"Okay, you have to do one of her songs now." she said. "Which one is your favorite?"

"I don't know. Poker Face, I guess." I said. 

"There you go." Marley said. "You've got your song!"

-_-_-

"So, who was that about exactly, Blaine?" Tina asked after Blaine sang his song. Kitty hit her shoulder.

"Shut it." she said.

"Uh, it was about Kurt, obviously." Blaine said. "That breakup's still a fresh wound. But it's really about the musical genius of Phil Collins, and like any musician of his time, when you dominate that period with such success, people tend to make fun of you and put them down, but the truth is he's a musical legend, and I'm tired of people making fun of him. And I'm gonna dedicate a good part of my future ensuring that his genius is understood and appreciated. I am no longer in the closet about my love for Phil Collins."

"Alright, everybody, give it up for Blaine Anderson." Sam said. 

-_-_-

"Alright, so it's been a really great week so far, you guys, but now we are ready to present a triple feature of guilty pleasures." Blaine said.

"Starting off with our very own spicy ladies, girl power to the extreme..." Sam said.

"The Spice Girls!" the two said together. 

Unique, Marley, Kitty, Tina, and Brittany performed a song together. 

"So, how did it feel to be so open about your Spice love?" Sam asked. 

"Liberating." Marley said in a British accent. "We only hope you can see us for who we really are."

"I applaud your courage in such an openly Spice-phobic time. Especially you, Kitty- actually, I don't think I've ever seen you so, uh..."

"So what?" Kitty asked.

"Happy to be part of the team." Artie said. 

"Ooh, that's 'cause my girl is spicy!" Unique said. 

"Well, great job, ladies." Blaine said. "That was- that was just fantastic. Everybody, please, settle down and welcome Mr. Jake Puckerman to the stage."

"Down with the Brown." Artie said.

"Team Breezy equals Team Awful." Marley said.

"Boo!" Tina yelled.

"Look, listen, stop." Jake said. "Stop, listen. I hear you, okay? I'm still gonna perform a Brown song, but it will not be Chris."

Jake performed his song. 

"Great job, Jake. Thank you." Blaine said. "And one last performance today. Barry."

Jake sat down, and I walked to the front.

"So, my guilty pleasure is more of a silly one to have. I'm pretty sure the New Directions performed her music before." I said. Marley gave me a thumbs up.

I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas plays  
Fold 'em, let 'em, hit me, raise it baby stay with me (I love it)  
Love Game intuition play the cards with spades to start  
And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)

I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be  
A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)  
Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
And baby when it's love, if its not rough it isn't fun, fun

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh

I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-e-oh-oh-oh,  
I'll get him hot, show him what I've got  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)

I won't tell you that I love you  
Kiss or hug you  
'Cause I'm bluffing with my muffin  
I'm not lying I'm just stunning with my love glue gunnin'  
Just like a chick in the casino  
Take your bank before I pay you out  
I promise this, promise this  
Check this hand cause I'm marvelous

Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She is gonna let nobody)Can't read my,  
Can't read my,  
No he can't read my poker face  
(She's got me like nobody)  
Can't read my  
Can't read my  
No he can't read my poker face

(She is gonna let nobody)P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)  
P p p poker face, p p p poker face  
(Muh muh muh muh)

 

Everybody applauded at the end, and I grinned.


	20. Chapter 20

"I hold in my hand, ladies and gentlemen, our competition for Regionals. Drum roll, please." Mr. Shue said. "From North Central High School in Indianapolis, the Hoosierdaddies. And from Our Lady of Perpetual Loneliness in Battle Creek, Michigan, the Nun-Touchables. Guys, I like our chances against both these squads, but we still got a lot of work to do."

Brittany walked up to the front. 

"Mr. Shue, please stop talking. I have an announcement." she said. "I regret to inform you a deadly asteroid is headed our way."

"Wait, didn't we just go through this at Christmas?" Blaine asked. 

"Yeah, and is it true you and Sam got married? Did that happen?" Tina asked.

"Shut up, Tina. I'm naming this comet Tubbington-Bopp, and it is headed straight for Lima." Brittany said.

"Wait, so is it an asteroid or a comet?" Artie asked.

"It's both." Brittany said.

"Wouldn't NASA know something about this?" Marley asked.

"Well, we can't trust NASA. I mean, last month a meteor exactly like Tubbington-Bopp hit Russia with no warning at all." Brittany said.

"Oh, so now it's a meteor." Artie said.

"That's right, Artie. And when this meteorite hits, I will not be spending my time in this room preparing for Regionals. I will be spending my last hours making amends with somebody who I need to get right with. Somebody who I love very much. Lord Tubbington. So go back to your homes and hide your wife, hide yours kids, and hide your wife. McKinley High, I salute you."

-_-_-

"Alright. Show of hands. Who's worried about Brittany's meteor/asteroid/comet prediction?" Mr. Shue asked. Only Sam raised his hand. "Okay. Well, here's how I see it. There are two possible outcomes. First, the meteor misses us and we go to Regionals and we kick butt, which will only happen if we prepare. Or...we only have a few days to live and if that's the case, we need everything we need to say to the people we love. I can tell you from those of couple of weeks where I couldn't talk to Emma that there is nothing worse than unfinished business with the one you love. And meteor, or no meteor, any moment you have with those people might be your last one. Bruce Springsteen always says that he plays every show as if it's his last, and that is the kind of urgency we need at Regionals this year. So this week we're either going to sing our last songs to each other or get in touch with what it feels like to do that." The bell rang, and I grabbed my bag. "Okay, everyone. Let's make the most of it."

-_-_-

It turned out Brittany's comet was not real. 

"Hey, Will, you wanted to see me?" Coach Beiste said.

"We wanted you to join us for our first annual 'Thank God the World Isn't Ending' glee practice." Mr. Shue said. 

"It's where I can throw Junior Mints at Marley without feeling bad about it again." Kitty said as she walked in.

"Sit down." Mr. Shue told her.

"Mm, I don't know, Will." Coach Beiste said. 

"Come on, we're gonna sing some songs, maybe bust out a few dance moves. I may even rap." Mr. Shue said. Coach Beiste nodded. "Alright! Let's get started."

I heard a gunshot, then a second. 

"Everyone just spread out and hide, spread out and hide." Mr. Shue said. I quickly pulled Marley to her feet, and pulled her over behind some speakers. "Find a place to hide. Please, go over there."

The lights turned off. I haven't felt this scared since the night my mom was murdered.

"Are we even sure those were gunshots?" Blaine asked, only to be shushed. A metronome was ticking.

"Everyone." Mr. Shue said. I looked up at him. "Here, hey, guys, guys, guys. Start texting, tweeting, let everyone know what's going on. But don't tell them we're here, alright? Shooters have smartphones too."

I felt in my pocket for my phone, but it wasn't there. I then remembered that I had put it into my backpack.

"Guys, we're all just gonna stay here, okay?" Mr. Shue said. "Got nowhere to be, we don't know what's out there." We heard a noise in the distance. A phone buzzed, and my head snapped in the direction of the noise. "I love you guys."

Footsteps echoed down the hallway. The doorknob rattled, then the other one. Then we heard a door slam.

"It's okay. Shh. It's okay." Coach Beiste said. Sam began to crawl across the floor. "Sam."

"Sam. What are you doing?" Mr. Shue asked. "Sam, get down."

"I have to go. Brittany doesn't have her phone on her." Sam said. "She's in the bathroom. She left it here."

"Sam, Sam, sit down." Mr. Shue said. Sam tried to get past him, but Mr. Shue stopped him. "Sam, sit down."

Mr. Shue pushed him down gently next to Artie.

"Tina isn't here either." Blaine said. 

"Who are you texting?" Kitty asked Marley.

"It's my mom." Marley whispered back. "There's no back way out when you're in the kitchen." She began crying. I pulled her into a hug. "Where is she? I don't know why she's not answering."

"She'll be okay." Jake said.

"No one's gonna hurt your mom. Everyone really likes her." Kitty said.

"Marley, she's fine. She's okay." I said. 

"Marley." Kitty said. "When we were doing Grease, I took in all your costumes so that you'd think you were fat. I'm so sorry."

Marley turned and hugged Kitty, who had begun crying. 

"I have to go." Kitty said.

"Where are you going?" Marley asked her.

"I have to go." Kitty said, and began standing up.

"Kitty, don't." I whispered. 

"No, are you crazy?" Jake asked.

"Stay down." Marley said quietly.

"Kitty." Jake said.

"Kitty, stop." I said. 

"Kitty."

"Kitty. Kitty."

We tried to stop her, but she crawled over to the other side of the room. 

"Kitty. Stay down."

Sam jumped up again.

"Sam."

"I have to go. I got to go." Sam said. "She's out there all alone, she doesn't have anybody out there."

"Sam, no." Mr. Shue said, as Sam moved forward. Mr. Shue and Coach Beiste grabbed his arms.

"I have to go, I don't care." Sam said.

"Come on, Sam."

"I don't care!"

"Come on, Sam!"

"No, let go of me! I'm going!"

"Sam!"

They covered his mouth. Marley buried her head into my shoulder. I put an arm around her protectively. Coach Beiste got Sam to calm down. Mr. Shue left to get Brittany. Ryder crawled over, and sat next to me. Artie pulled a camera out, and they began taping a video. I went after Ryder.

"Dad, I'm sorry I couldn't help you more. Joe, thank you for taking me in instead of letting me go to some random family. Iris, I love you. I have for years. I'm sorry I've never had the courage to tell you in person."

It got passed onto Marley, then Jake.

"You guys. Turn it off. Please turn it off." Coach Beiste said quietly. They turned it off. 

"I want to call her." Ryder whispered.

"Who?" Jake asked.

"Katie." Ryder responded. 

"I thought you said she was fake?" Jake asked. 

"Look, she's someone...and I still care about her, okay?" Ryder whispered. "I'm calling her. Come on, pick up, pick up. Pick up, please. Please."

A phone in the room began ringing. 

"Turn it off!" Coach Beiste said quietly. 

"Turn the phone off." Marley said. 

"You guys, find that phone and turn it off." Coach Beiste said. 

"Hang up." Jake said quietly. Another phone began ringing. I recognized my ringtone.

"Hang up the phone, Ryder." Marley whispered.

"Dude, please, turn it off." I whispered. 

He hung up the phone, and one phone stopped. He slammed his phone onto the ground. Mr. Shue came back with Brittany. My phone stopped ringing a moment later, then began ringing again.

"Guys, turn that phone off." Coach Beiste said. I began to move.

"Barry." Marley protested. 

"That's my phone, Marley." I said.

"All clear!" a voice yelled down the hallway. The light turned back on. Everyone began standing up. I pulled Marley to her feet. 

"Come here, everyone. Come here." Mr. Shue said. We all walked over and got into a group hug. "I love you all."

"You guys were awesome." Coach Beiste whispered. Mr. Shue stopped the metronome. I walked over and opened my backpack. I dug through it until I found my phone. I unlocked the screen. Joe: 2 missed calls.

I pressed the call button, and walked into the hallway. Joe answered almost immediately. 

"Bar, are you okay?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked. There was little chance he already knew about the shooting.

"I don't know, I just had this feeling. Did something happen at your school? I called the office, 5 times, I think." Joe said.

"Yeah. Um, there was a shooting. I'm fine. I swear." I said.

"Oh, my god." Joe said. "Bar, this is serious."

"I know." I said. "I know. I was in Glee when it happened. I was safe."

"I don't think you should go to school tomorrow, Bar." Joe said. "Or until they find out who did it."

"What if they never find them, Joe?" 

"At least tomorrow, Bar. I like knowing my kids are safe."

"I'll stay home, only tomorrow." 

"Thank you, Bar."

"Joe, don't tell Iris. I don't want her to worry."

"She's a smart girl, Barry. She'll figure it out."

"I know. Just, I don't want her to worry."

"Fine. You stay home tomorrow, and I'll try not to tell Iris."

"Deal."

-_-_-

"I wanted to be here so bad yesterday." I told Marley.

"I kind of didn't. I wished I'd stayed home with you. I was completely nervous the whole time." Marley said.

"Well, Coach Sylvester confessed to the gun belonging to her. Made Joe feel better that they found the person." I said. "Didn't make me feel better. I wonder who is going to take over the Cheerios."

"Hopefully whoever it is is better than Sue." Marley said. I nodded. 

"Who could be worse than her?" I asked. Marley laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

"Alright, girls, listen up. I'm Roz Washington, and I am the new Cheerios coach." I shot a glance at Blaine. "Now, move it! Let's get to work!"

-_-_-

"Barry. Hey, um, what do you think of original songs for Regionals?" Marley asked me. 

"I think it'd be cool. They won a few years ago with originals, right?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. Well, I wanted to ask Mr. Shue about it, because I have some songs I wrote, that I'm proud of, that I'd like to perform." she said. I gave her a smile.

"That's great. You should go for it. I'm sure he'll say yes." I said.

-_-_-

"Hey, you must be Barry. I'm Evan. I'm Sam's twin brother." Sam said in a weird British accent.

"Um...what?" I asked. He pulled out his phone.

"Oh, it's Sam. I should take this." he said, then walked away.

"Dude, just go with it. I have no idea either." Blaine said.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Evan?" Sam asked.

"Nope. Just left." Blaine said. 

"Ugh." Sam said, then walked away. 

"That was weird." I said.

"I know. Go with it." Blaine told me. 

-_-_-

"Big news, guys." Mr. Shue said. "I just got a direct tweet from the Greater Midwest Regional High School Show Choir Board of Directors. The theme for this year's Regionals is dreams. As you know, some of the past judges we've had haven't been that bright, or that sober, so our best bet is to take the dream theme literally. We'll start out with Dreamweaver, and then we'll segue into Sweet Dreams, and we'll bring it home with You Make My Dreams Come True. Marley, you're frowning."

"No. I just don't know any of those songs." Marley said. I gave her a look.

"Well, you'll know them soon enough because we're learning them today." Mr. Shue said. "

"Maybe, could we try some original songs, like you did two years ago?" Marley asked. 

"Yeah, my twin brother Sam told me you guys totally crushed Regionals two years ago with those sweet tunes." Sam said.

"Well, S- um, Evan, that was a different time and a different team." Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, could we at least talk about the set list?" Marley asked. "I mean, when Finn was here, we got to help-"

"Do I have to remind you guys how lucky we are to even be at Regionals? We're there on a technicality, which means there's absolutely no room for even the smallest of mistakes. Trust me. Anybody else have something they want to say? Great. Brad, warm 'em up."

-_-_-

"As honorary Rachel, I would like to convene this secret meeting of the glee club." Blaine said. 

"Oh. Sam's sorry he couldn't make it." Sam said. "He said to tell every- oh. Just got a text. He's here. Oh, hey, Sam. Hey, Evan."

"How long are we going to let him do this?" Blaine asked. 

"Just let it go." Artie said. "It's like waking a sleepwalker. It might kill him."

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. What'd I miss?" Sam asked.

"What you missed was Mr. Shue's setlist." Blaine said. "It's gonna lose us Regionals."

"Oh, yeah, Evan was saying something about that." Sam said. 

"Dream Weaver. Great song, but it's from 1975. Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This). Amazing. Released in 1982. You Make My Dreams Come True. Originally performed in 1981, and then performed again by the Glee club in a mash-up that we did last year, which Mr. Shue didn't even remember. He's completely lost touch. We're screwed." Blaine said. 

"Can I get a witness?" Artie asked. "We need to do current songs, and if we do, I know we can win."

"Uh, guys...can I say something?" Marley asked. "I wrote some songs. What if we performed those?"

"Please. No one wants to hear a song about a fat mom." Kitty said.

"Kitty." I warned. 

"Okay." Marley said. "What about-"

"Or a song about barfing." Kitty said.

"But what about a song-"

"Or a song about loving an octoroon."

"Alright, alright, alright, let's-let's get serious." Blaine said. "We need to start brainstorming. We'll pick a new set list, and then we'll break the news to Mr. Shue."

-_-_-

"Alright, guys, let's get right into it." Mr. Shue said. "And remember, the trick is the change in vocal quality from the smooth, sultry sounds of Gary Wright to the commanding tone of Annie Lennox, and then back to the poppy fun of Darryl Hall."

"Uh, Mr. Shue?" Blaine said. "Um, we kind of got together as a group after you gave us these songs yesterday, and we came up with some...alternatives."

"Why would you do that?" Mr. Shue asked. 

"Mm, you might need some woman parts to help you sell that." Unique said.

"I'll go get Evan." Sam said, and stood up. 

"Sam, sit down." Mr. Shue said. Sam walked back to his seat. "Honestly, I don't even know what's going on in this room anymore. What happened to you guys? Openly defying me? Unique, you need to tone it down with the whole boob thing. Sam, we all know you don't have a twin brother, and frankly, it's distracting. And, Blaine, I am disappointed in you for allowing this to go on."

"How is it his fault?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, but we're just trying to-" Blaine was cut off by Mr. Shue.

"No, what you were trying to do is not rehearsing the song list that I gave you, and that is unacceptable. So here's what's going to happen. I'm gonna go to the teacher's lounge and get the coffee that I skipped to get here early, and when I get back in five minutes, you will be ready to rehearse- my songs."

Mr. Shue walked out. I sighed.

-_-_-

"Looking good, Unique." Mr. Shue said. "You too, Tina. Very Jules Verne. Hey, Blaine. Sam."

"I'm Evan. Sam moved to Alaska." Sam said.

"Oh. Well-well, tell him he's welcome back anytime." Mr. Shue said. We all took our seats. Mr. Shue sighed. "So...just about 20 years ago, I was sitting right where you are now. I was co-captain of the soccer team with a forehead full of acne and a dream of being the next Vanilla Ice. And standing right here was Mrs. Adler. She constantly mumbled to herself and she stuffed used Kleenex up her sleeves. We all were convinced that she was crazy. But you know what? That's why we loved her- because we were crazy too. This is the room that always felt like home. Maybe because we knew Lillian Adler loved music almost as much as she loved us. And that's how I feel about you. Everyone of you. And-and I'm sorry if I made any of you feel like you don't have a voice in this room. You do. And I know someone else who does too."

Finn walked in.

"My man!" Artie said. Everyone began celebrating. 

"Finn and I are gonna be working together as a team. Equal partners." Mr. Shue said.

"And we are not gonna eat, sleep, or breathe until you've blasted through Regionals and earned your rightful spot at Nationals." Finn said.

"Yes!" Mr. Shue said. "Alright, down to business. Marley, you're up."

"Okay. I haven't quite memorized Dream Weaver yet, but I think I have Sweet Dreams." Marley said.

"Didn't I tell you?" Mr. Shue asked. "Those are out. I want you to teach us one of your original songs. If that's okay."

Marley glanced at me, and I grinned at her. "I'd love that." she said. 

"So shall it be written! So shall it be done!" Sam said.


	22. Chapter 22

"Guys, we got a problem." Mr. Shue said. "Her name is Frida Romero. With Regionals only a few weeks away, I went to scout out the competition. The Hoosierdaddies have a secret weapon. She's a tiny little sophomore, never competed before, but her voice could fill an arena. I mean, it's big. And the only way to beat them is to be huge. I'm talking stadium huge. Epic songs that will blow the heads off of 100,000 people at a time." The room suddenly went dark, then the hallways.

"Zombie apocalypse." Sam said. 

"Or Beyoncé's halftime show." Unique said.

"Children, this power outage is not an emergency. Nor is it an excuse to go wilding through the hallways." Principal Figgins said over the P.A. system. "While we're investigating the root of this near calamity, classes will continue and your brains are to remain in the on positions. If the darkness persists, candles and flashlights will be distributed based on grade point average. I now have to turn off the P.A. system so I can save our precious generator resources for the coffee machine and my plug in lower back vibrator."

"Okay, that puts a damper on our stadium songs. Time for a new appropriate lesson." Mr. Shue said. Ladies and gentlemen, it's unplugged week."

-_-_-

"Alright, I know these conditions aren't ideal, but I want to thank you guys for toughing it out." Mr. Shue said. "And we have our first volunteer, who is going to show us how to get back to basics and really strip it down. So, let's give it up for Sam. Right. Uh, take it away."

"Thanks." Sam said, and sat on the stool in front with a guitar. "Um, well, when Mr. Shue started talking about being big, I started thinking about Phil Spector's legendary Wall of Sound, and how he would use, like, thousands of instruments so his song could really fill a stadium. And then I started thinking about stripping, um, out all that extra noise to get to the essence of the song. Plus, my mom said that I was conceived to this song, so I kind of literally owe my existence to the Righteous Brothers. Anyways, uh, here it goes."

Sam sang his song. 

"Wow, you see that, guys?" Mr. Shue asked. "That's the kind of power and passion that we need for Regionals. Good job, Sam. Um, next up, uh, Artie. Show us what you got."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Shue. I can't do Miguel without my synth." Artie said. "I needs my synth!"

"No, you needs to man up." Sam said. 

"Excuse me?" Artie asked.

"You know how often the power went off at my house, how many times my dad couldn't afford to pay the stupid bill?" Sam asked him. 

"Relax dude." Artie said.

"I had to entertain my brother and sister with just my guitar and my voice, and we didn't have any synth. I mean, like, I saw you texting during my song, and it's not just you, it's all of us. We're so focused on being plugged in to the Twitterverse and the blogosphere that we don't appreciate what's actually right in front of us. And I think that that's just sad and lame."

-_-_-

"Barry, we need to get Sue back. I don't care how horrible she was. Roz is worse." Blaine told me.

"I agree." I said. 

"Great, so come with me to go talk to her?" Blaine asked.

"Um, sure." I said.

"Great, let's go." Blaine said.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

-_-_-

"Alright, that's it. Uh, no crying in my classroom." Sue said. "Go on. Go home to mommy. Fact, if I hadn't mistaken you two for a butch Israeli and a baby-faced pair of girls, I would have never let you in here. B and B, the back that you two survived my boot camp 101, also know as Sue 90X, trademark pending, I will allow you to speak. Just don't sing."

"I'll admit, we rejoined the Cheerios with the sole plan of destroying you from the inside." Blaine said.

"Admirable." Sue said.

"But now that you're gone, I can see that all the Cheerio girls are lost without you, and frankly, as student council president, I'm a little worried about the kind of advice Coach Roz is giving." Blaine said.

"For example, she's having the girls get ribs removed, for flexibility." I said.

"You know, I always thought Becky could look like a young Dolly Parton with a couple less ribs." Sue said.

"Something went down at that school, and it has something to do with you." Blaine said. "Someway, somehow, the kids are still shaken up. No one feels safe. Set the record straight. We need you Coach Sue."

-_-_-

"I know these songs are supposed to be unplugged, but I asked Mr. Shue permission to do a full orchestration." Ryder said.

"Which I gladly agreed to, because Ryder eloquently told me that what he wanted to unplug were his feeling." Mr. Shue said. 

"I want to really reveal myself through this song." Ryder said. "And frankly, I think I kind of need the support to get here. I'd like to dedicate this song to all of us, and for all the slushies- real and proverbial- that we've all taken to the face over the years."

He sang his song.

"That was amazing, Ryder." Mr. Shue said. "You certainly unplugged whatever you were looking to let out."

"I didn't want to just get them out. I wanted to get in touch with them so I could maybe have the balls to tell you guys something." Ryder said. "Something that's pretty hard to talk about."

"It's cool, bro. You can let it out." Jake said. 

"I've actually only told one person this. Not even my parents know." Ryder said. "But...I'm not sure if I could trust that person to keep it secret. So before this gets out, I want to be the one to open the box. When I was 11, I was molested by my babysitter. She just walked in on me in the shower, and she touched me a bit."

"Wait, hold on. Did you just say she?" Sam asked. 

"Like, as in a girl? Like, a teenage girl?" Artie asked. 

"Yeah, she was, like, 17, 18." Ryder said.

"Dude, you were 11 and some hot 18 year old plays with your junk? I'd have killed for that." Sam said.

"Why are you ashamed of this?" Artie asked.

"I don't know, I...It kind of messed me up a bit. Like, I have trouble trusting girls because of it, I think." Ryder said.

"Guys, this is not something to high-five about." Mr. Shue said. "Ryder, I'm sorry, but I'm obligated to report it."

"Whatever, she already got locked up. She was caught doing it to some other kid." Ryder said. 

"Okay, I'm sorry, but why-why is that a crime? I mean, it's every teenage boy's fantasy." Sam said. "I mean, there's, like, 50 '80s movies about it. I mean, My Tutor, Private Lessons, Gym Class..."

"We get it, Sam, thanks." Mr. Shue said.

"Guys, this is so uncool." Tina said.

"His truth is his truth, not yours." Marley said. 

"You know what, it's cool, okay? Uh, the guys are right. I don't know what I was thinking. Uh, I'm like, the luckiest guy in here. So...you know, yeah."

"I mean, kid clearly has superior game." Artie said. 

-_-_-

The lights turned back on.

"Citizens of McKinley, the power has been restored. Congratulations to all of us for refusing to resort to idol worship and rampant cannibalism." Principal Figgins said over the P.A. system.

"What?" I asked Marley, who was next to me. She shrugged.

"We have discovered that the blackout occurred when a Mylar balloon congratulating my secretary Donna on her successful hysterectomy became trapped in an outlet behind her file cabinet. McKinley Titans, it is a new dawn. Let us welcome a new era of peace and prosperity. Yours truly, Principal Figgins."

-_-_-

"Okay, let's flip some switches and rock out, please." Jake said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on guys." Mr. Shue said. "Don't plug back in just yet. There's one more thing this power outage can really drive home for us: the power of singing a capella."

"I hate whistling." Kitty said. 

"Nothing but our voices for this next number." Mr. Shue said. "No other instruments or bottles or tools or anything. At the end of the day, our voices are the only instruments that truly matter. So make it count."


	23. Chapter 23

"Alright, guys, I just got some wonderful news from Rachel. She's got a second callback for Funny Girl." Mr. Shue said.

"That's awesome." Blaine said through the applause. 

"And that's not our only good news. Brittany is at M.I.T. touring the campus because she's got an early acceptance." Mr. Shue said.

"That can't be true." Kitty said. 

"And I re-proposed to Emma. She reaccepted, and we're getting married after Regionals." Mr. Shue said. Everyone got excited.

"I've got good news too." Tina said. "I'm wait-listed at the Columbus College of Veterinary Medicine. It's a fallback if I don't pursue acting."

"Bless her heart." Unique said. 

"Tina, that's not just good news. It's wonderful, and that's what this week is all about." Mr. Shue said. "We're taking a lesson from one of the greatest musical artists of all time. Despite facing a ton of obstacles, he's a living example of embracing- no no no, celebrating joy and optimism, and he's collected 25 Grammys along the way. So, don't you worry 'bout a thing because whether you're ebony or ivory, you are the sunshine of my life. And next week at Regionals we will be jammin' on higher ground."

"Yay!" Tina exclaimed. 

"Yeah-yeah, it's a Stevie Wonder week." Ryder said. 

-_-_-

Kitty performed her song. 

"Seemed like the perfect Stevie song to celebrate Artie getting his acceptance letter into film school." she said. "Signed, sealed, delivered."

"Well, you know, that may have been the perfect song, but that performance was just one package that I'm not signing for." Mercedes said. "I mean, honestly, it was good, but you guys have got to be great for Regionals."

"Yeah, clearly we should be taking our advice from someone who came crawling back to Ohio after apparently having her L.A. dream shattered. You learn new lyrics yet?" Kitty asked. "Do you want fries with that?"

"Oh, well, maybe if you put some of that sass in your performance, your teacher wouldn't have begged me to come here and be your new vocal coach." Mercedes said.

"Mercedes is one of the strongest vocalists in McKinley Glee Club History." Mr. Shue said. 

"So get on point, Kitty, your little theory about Mercedes's shattered dreams, like most of the garbage that comes out of your mouth, is wrong." Kurt said. "Alright, Mercedes is back because she has a new album coming out, all about home, and she's come back to film a video for it."

"Wow, Mercedes, that's awesome." Sam said. 

"And Mr. Shue asked me to help choreograph for Regionals." Mike said.

"I love you, Mike, I love all my exes." Tina said. "But this isn't wonderful news, it's shocking. Now we need some guy to help us dance? #GleeHatesGirls. And what are you here to lecture us about, Kurt, our horrible taste in clothing?"

"My dad has cancer." Kurt said. 

"Thanks, Tina." Blaine said. 

"Alright, let's take this whole thing from the top." Mercedes said. "Kitty, in the back. Marley, I want you on lead vocals. Alright, come on, let's go."

-_-_-

"Alright, everybody, let's give it up for Island Beetz recording artist extraordinaire, Mercedes Jones." Sam said.

"Alright, alright. Now, I know that Kurt is going through a lot this week, but in spite of that, we are all very happy to be here." Mercedes said. "As you may remember, we saw you guys at Sectionals, and there's a reason that you guys lost. Fear. For instance, Marley. You have got killer vocals, homegirl, so why is it that I've never heard you do a Mercedes Jones style vocal run?"

"I don't know." Marley said. "I-I guess I've just been scared to try."

"Exactly. You're scared to belt it out." Mercedes said. "And you're probably afraid that when you do, I'm gonna test your breath control by hitting you in the solar plexus with this maraca. Alright, give this girl a note to do a little runnin' with." One of the band members played a note. Marley sang the note, and Mercedes lightly hit her in the chest with the maraca. Marley stopped singing. "See? If you had better breath control, you could probably hold that note every time. Alright, floppy headed bass player, why don't you give us a little bit of that spooky Stevie Wonder bass line to get us moving. And all of y'all need to shake out your nerves and stop being so scared, and that includes you, Kurt. I know what you're going through, and this one's for you, baby. And, Marley, I want to hear those high notes, and don't be stingy with those runs."

-_-_-

"He'll be here." Kurt said. His dad was coming. A man walked in.

"Hey." he said.

"Dad!" Kurt said. 

"Hi, everybody." Burt said. He hugged Mr. Shue, and greeted Blaine.

"Well, it's probably not a surprise why I asked you to come here today." Kurt said. 

"I'm guessing it has something to do with a song?" Burt asked. 

"Yes. But not just any song. See, the last time I dedicated a song to you in this room, you were in the hospital." Kurt said. "But today, we are celebrating life's most treasured and wonderful gift...a second chance. See, when I was little, you used to sing this song to me in the car all the time and it always put a smile on my face. So today, it's my turn to sing, and your turn to smile."

"I'm already there, kiddo." Burt said. Kurt sang the song, and hugged his dad afterwards. 

-_-_-

"Since this week is about wonderful things, I want to celebrate a wonderful talent." Mike said. "He's new to Glee Club this year, but I think if we all help him with his confidence, he can lead us all the way to Nationals. Stop being so modest and get your butt up here, Jake!"

Jake and Mike performed I Wish.

-_-_-

"Alright, everyone." Mercedes said.

"Ah, alright. Sit down." Mr. Shue said.

"So, today's lesson...Well, I was gonna say truth, but it's about this crazy-ass business that a lot of us want to get into." Mercedes said.

"If you're gonna tell us to not even try 'cause it's too hard..." Tina said.

"No, no, I'm just saying be ready." Mercedes said. "You know, when I graduated, a producer said he wanted to do a CD of my music, which, oh my God, that's been my dream since before I even sat in this room. Turns out, he only wanted to do that on his terms. So I had a choice to make, I could do it his way and get there a lot faster, or I could do it my way, and maybe never, never even make it. So I talked to my parents and my friends, and I made a decision. So, I don't have a record deal anymore, but I do have a record, which I'll be giving to all of you, and selling at a table in front of my church and out of my car, and on Amazon, so, whatever happens, at least I was true to myself."

I caught the CD case that was tossed at me. "And you will have gotten there by taking- and you know it's coming- the higher ground. Hit it!"

-_-_-

"Alright, let's review." Mercedes said. "What are y'all gonna do at Regionals?" 

"Riff, run, and grunt." Unique said. 

"Emote!" Marley said. 

"Commit!" Ryder said.

"Step up to the plate and embrace our talent." Jake said. 

"And just like my boo Miss Mercedes Jones, we're gonna treat every note we sing and every breath we take with a little something-something we in the business if show simply call passion." Artie said. "And passion can be a scary thing, but we shouldn't run or hide from it because passion is...it's wonderful, yo. Auditorium, 4 P.M. sharp. I got a little jam I'm gonna sing for all y'alls. And you best believe it's gonna be sung with- say what?"

"Passion!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Alright, guys. It's finally here. Regionals." Mr. Shue said. "I just found out, because of safety concerns related to late season tornadoes, Indianapolis has declined to host the competition. So, as defending champions, we're having Regionals here, in our auditorium."

"Home court advantage, yo!" Artie said. 

"Now, because of a sexting scandal at Our Lady of Perpetual Loneliness, their glee club, the Nun-touchables, has been excommunicated by the new pope. They've been replaced by the world famous boys of Ziegler Prep, the Waffle-Toots." Mr. Shue said. 

"Like cake farts?" Artie asked.

"The Hoosierdaddies are still the odds on favorite. I mean, their lead vocalist, Frida Romero, is a tiny juggernaut of talent. We are in for the fight of our lives. So...let's get real. There comes a moment in every performer's life that defines him or her, sometimes for the rest of their career. This is our moment. We've struggled, we've endured, and now we must triumph. And speaking of that, I want us all to to just take a moment to send some positive energy to one of our very own. She has her final callback for Funny Girl today. So, let's all give a big round of applause for Rachel, wherever she is.

-_-_-

"Come on. Great. Okay." Mr. Shue said. "Guys, I have finalized our set list. We are going with I love it by Icona Pop, Hall of Fame by the Script and will.i.am, and Marley's original song All or Nothing."

Brittany walked in. "Hey Mr. Shue, what about my original song?" she asked. "Do you remember?" She began singing, and Artie joined her.

"My Cup is one of a kind, but we're going with Marley's song." Mr. Shue said. 

"Oh, come on, boo. Two thumbs down." Brittany said. "The only way to polish that turd of a song is with my angelic alto voice. So, I demand to sing it as a solo. And I demand to sing all the good songs as solos. Everyone can snap their fingers and march around behind me. Tina, please make an exact replica of Jennifer Lawrence's Oscar dress."

"Um, no." Tina said.

"Um, yes." Brittany said. "Let me break it down. No one in this musty choir room compares to my megawatt star power. Blaine, you're shorter than your average lawn gnome. Joe, you look like a Yucatan spider monkey. Tina is...you know, she's...Tina."

"Wait, baby." Sam said. "Baby, I love you, but you're really out of line, here. And would you stop texting? I'm trying to talk to you, it's really rude." Sam's phone went off, and he checked it. "Did you seriously just break up with me? By a text?"

"Yeah. As fascinated as I am by your down filled, pillow soft lips that are ten times too big for your face, I really miss my sweet, sweet lady kisses. Sorry/not sorry. Moving on, I repeat: I require all the solos. That's just the way it's gonna be."

"Brittany, why are you doing this?" Mr. Shue asked. 

"Well, I'm just living your lesson, Mr. Shue. It's all or nothing. All or nothing!"

-_-_-

"Okay, guys, listen up. First, we're gonna tackle Icona Pop. It's got a unique beat, but not entirely different from-"

"Alright, look. I'm-I'm sorry." Ryder said, interrupting Mr. Shue. "Excuse me, Mr. Shue, but I've got to say something."

"Okay." Mr. Shue said.

"Look, so I hate to pull a Brittany here, but the bottom line is, I'm not performing in Regionals until Catfish reveals themselves. This whole situation is out of hand and needs to end. Hey, look, I'm serious, okay? I can't take it anymore, it-it's tearing me apart. And someone in this room is playing games with me, and I want to know who!" Ryder said.

"Somebody, just say who it is." Sugar says.

"I don't think it's any of us." Tina said. Ryder kicked the table.

"Pull out your phones! Everybody pull out your phones right now!" Ryder said. 

"Ryder, relax, man." Blaine said. "I know this is upsetting, but..."

"Well, nobody is going to admit it for fear of being murdered." Kitty said.

"I told this person everything, and I wanna know who it is." Ryder said.

"I know you're upset." Blaine said.

"I want to know who. No, you don't know." Ryder said. "You don't know, okay? Who is it? Alright, fine. If nobody's gonna say anything, pull out your phones. And I want to see all of your phones. All of your phones. Pull out your texts! I'm serious! Texts!" He kicked the table again.

"Whoever it is, just say it!" Sugar said. 

"It's me." Marley said, and stood up. "I'm Catfish."

"Whats? What do you- No. I-I-I asked you. You swore to me." Ryder said.

"I'm sorry." Marley said. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Look, just take it easy, Ryder, okay?" Jake said, and stood up. "This was just a little joke. Things got out of hand."

Ryder scoffed. "What, you're-you're defending her?" he asked. "Huh? Are you kidding me? What's wrong with you people?"

"Ryder..." Mr. Shue said. Ryder grabbed his backpack and walked out. 

-_-_-

"Ryder, thank God." Mr. Shue said. The Waffle-Toots were performing.

"I'm really only upset with one person. "It wouldn't be fair to punish the whole team."

"Thank you." Mr. Shue said, and hugged Ryder. "Alright."

"But, uh...I have done a lot of thinking. And after Regionals is over, I'm officially leaving Glee Club. I'm sorry, Mr. Shue." Ryder said. The Hoosierdaddies began their performance.

-_-_-

"Alright, everybody. Show circle, come on in." Mr. Shue said.

"New Directions, um, before we got on stage, I have something I want to tell you guys." Brittany said. "I got offered early admission to MIT. I never thought that I would graduate high school, let alone go to college, so...I have to jump on this offer before it gets taken away. They want me to leave immediately. That's why I had that meltdown. Um...my entire life, people have always told me that I was stupid. And...after a while I started to believe them. And it wasn't until...I walked in this room...and I joined this club that I really started believing in myself. And as soon as I did that, as soon as...I started believing that maybe I was smart after all, I think the whole world did, too. And I'm really going to miss you guys. 'Cause you guys are like my family. Mr. Shue's like our dad. And Mercedes and Tina and Sugar and Mercedes, you guys are all like my sisters. And Mike Chang and Blaine and Jim, you guys are all like my brothers."

"My name's Joe." Joe said.

"And Artie, you're like the boy next door who...builds robots in his basement and who I take his virginity, and Jake and Marley and Ryder and Kitty and Barry, you're guys are all like the foster kids who come to live with us when the orphanage closes and that we don't trust at first, but we grow to love just like we do our pets." Brittany said. There was a little laughter. "And then there's Sam. The cute boy from the wrong side of the tracks who does good impressions and who I fake marry." She walked over and hugged Sam. "And there's Santana." She walked over and hugged Santana. "Okay. No more. Show circle"

We all put our hands in. "Amazing!"

-_-_-

[New Directions Girls:]  
Oooooo  
Aaaaah  
Oooooo  
Aaaaah

[Jake:]  
Yeah, you could be the greatest  
You could be the best  
You could be the King Kong banging on your chest

[Ryder:]  
You can beat the world  
You can beat the war  
You can talk to God, ([ND Girls:] Aaaaaah)   
Go banging on his door

[Sam:]  
You can throw your hands up ([ND Girls:] Ha ha ha ha)  
You can beat the clock ([Joe:] Yeah)  
You can move a mountain ([ND Girls:] Aaaaah)  
You can break rocks

[Joe:]  
You can be a master ([ND Girls:] Ha ha ha ha)  
Don't wait for luck ([ND Girls:] Aaaaaaah)  
Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself

[Artie with New Directions:]  
Standing in the hall of fame ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh ooh)  
And the world's gonna know your name ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh ooh)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh ooh)  
And the world's gonna know your name ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh ooh)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

[Barry:]  
You can go the distance ([New Directions:] Aaaah)  
You can run the mile  
You can walk straight through hell with a smile ([New Directions:] Aaaah)

[Artie:]  
You can be a hero ([New Directions:] Aaaah)  
You can get the gold  
Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke ([New Direction:] Aaaah)

[Jake:]  
Yeah, do it for your people ([New Directions:] Ha ha ha ha)  
Do it for your pride  
You never gonna know if you never even try ([New Directions:] Haaaah)

[Ryder with New Directions Girls:]  
Do it for your country ([New Directions:] Ha ha ha ha)  
Do it for your name  
'Cause there's gonna be a day

[Ryder:]  
When ya

[Artie with New Directions:]  
Standing in the hall of fame ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And the world's gonna know your name ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And the world's gonna know your name ([Joe:] Yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

[Ryder:]  
Be a champion, be a champion  
Be a champion, be a champion

[Artie:]  
And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame

[Barry, Jake, and Joe:]  
Be students ([New Directions:] Haaah)  
Be teachers  
Be politicians ([Artie:] Uh uh) ([New Directions:] Haaah)  
Be preachers  
Yeah ([Artie:] Come on)

Be believers ([New Directions:] Haaah)  
Be leaders ([Artie:] Uh uh uh)  
Be astronauts ([New Directions:] Haaah)  
Be champions  
Be truth seekers ([New Directions:] Artie: Hey, yeah)

Be students ([Artie:] Yeah!) ([New Directions:] Haah)  
Be teachers ([New Directions:] Yeah!)  
Be politicians ([New Directions:] Haaah)  
([New Directions:] Yeah!) Be preachers ([Artie:] Be preachers)

Be believers ([New Directions:] Yeah! Haah)  
Be leaders ([New Directions:] Yeah!)  
Be astronauts ([New Directions:] Haaah)  
([ND:] Yeah!) Be champions

[New Directions:]  
Ohhhhhh!  
[Artie with New Directions:]  
Standing in the hall of fame ([Joe:] Yeah, yeah, yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
And the world's gonna know your name ([Joe:] Yeah, yeah, yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
'Cause you burn with the brightest flame ([Artie:] Flame!) ([Joe:] Yeah, yeah, yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)  
([Artie:] Woah, oh!)  
And the world's gonna know your name ([Joe:] Yeah, yeah, yeah) ([New Directions:] Ooooh oooh, ohh ohh ohh)

[Artie:]  
Oh, oh you, and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame ([New Directions:] Standing in the hall of fame!)

([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can be the greatest  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can be the best  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can be the King Kong banging on your chest  
([New Directions:] And the world's gonna know your name!)

([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can beat the world  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can beat the war  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can talk to God, go banging on his door  
([New Directions:] 'Cause you burn with the brightest flame)

([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can throw your hands up  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can beat the clock  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can move a mountain  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can break rocks  
([New Directions:] And the world's gonna know your name!)

([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
You can be a master  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
Don't wait for luck  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)  
[Sam:]  
Dedicate yourself and you gonna find yourself  
([Ryder:] You can be a champion)

[Artie with New Directions:]  
Standing in the hall of fame! 

 

Kitty and Tina:  
I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs

I crashed my car into the bridge

Brittany, Kitty and Tina with New Directions Girls:  
I don't care! I love it!  
I don't care!

Brittany with New Directions Girls:  
I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge

Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls:  
I don't care! I love it!  
I don't care!

Unique with New Directions Girls:  
You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! (New Directions Girls: O-o-ow!)

Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls:  
I love it!  
I love it!

Kitty and Unique:  
I got this feeling on the summer day when you were gone  
I crashed my car into the bridge  
I watched, I let it burn  
I threw your stuff into a bag and pushed it down the stairs  
I crashed my car into the bridge

Brittany, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls:  
I don't care! I love it!  
I don't care! I love it, I love it!  
I don't care! I love it!  
I don't care!

Unique with New Directions Girls:  
You're on a different road, I'm in the Milky Way  
You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space  
You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch  
You're from the 70's but I'm a 90's bitch! (New Directions Girls: O-o-ow!)

Brittany, Kitty, Tina and Unique with New Directions Girls:  
I don't care! I love it!  
I don't care! I love it, I love it!  
I don't care! I love it!  
I don't care! I love it, I love it!  
I don't care!  
I love it! 

 

Marley:  
I can't stay here  
I am not the girl who runs and hides  
Afraid of what could be

And, I will go there  
I need time, but know that things are  
Always closer than they seem  
Now I'll do more than dream, yeah

Blaine and Marley:  
I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky

Marley (Blaine):  
Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Show everyone)  
That it's

Blaine and Marley:  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

Marley (Blaine):  
There's no in-between (No in-between)  
Take it to extremes (To extreme)  
'Cause it's

Blaine and Marley:  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

Marley:  
Or nothing at all

Blaine:  
I can't give up  
Can't just let it burn  
And watch the fire  
I started turn to dust (Marley: Yeah...)

Blaine and Marley:  
And now, please don't judge me  
Take my hand and say  
You'll always wish me well  
And send me luck  
(Blaine: 'Cause that would)  
Be enough, yeah!

I'm gonna fly  
Gonna crash right through the sky

Marley (Blaine):  
Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Show everyone)  
That it's

Blaine and Marley with New Directions  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

Blaine and Marley with New Directions harmonizing:  
(Blaine: 'Cause) This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

Marley (Blaine):  
There's no in-between (No in-between)  
Take it to extremes (To extreme)  
'Cause it's

Blaine and Marley with New Directions:  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

Blaine and Marley (New Directions):  
At all! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Nothing can stop us now (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
There was never a shadow of doubt

Blaine with New Directions (Marley):  
(That) I'm (I'm!) gonna fly (Gonna fly!)  
Gonna flash right through the sky

Marley with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions):  
Gonna touch the sun (Touch the sun)  
Show everyone (Show everyone)  
That it's

Blaine and Marley with New Directions:  
All or nothing  
All or nothing

(Blaine: 'Cause) This is my life  
I'm not gonna live it twice

Marley with New Directions (Blaine with New Directions):  
There's no in-between (No in-between)  
Take it to extremes (To extreme)  
'Cause it's

Blaine and Marley (New Directions):  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah! (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Marley: 'Cause it's) All or nothing (Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Marley:  
At all!  
Nothing at all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)  
Yeah

Blaine and Marley with New Directions:  
All or nothing  
All or nothing  
At all! (New Directions: Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh)

Blaine and Marley:  
All or nothing 

-_-_-

"Third place in the 2013 Greater Midwest Show Choir Regionals goes to...the Waffle-Toots! Now the moment we've all been waiting for. In second place...from Indianapolis, Indiana, the Hoosierdaddies, and first place goes to McKinley High New Directions!"

Marley hugged me. I gave Blaine and Sam high fives. 

-_-_-

"McKinley High is officially on its way to becoming a Regionals Dynasty." Artie said.

"Only 24 more of these babies before we catch up to Vocal Adrenaline!" Sam said.

"Oh, please." Mr. Shue said."Vocal Adrenaline's time has passed. The present and the future is all about the New Directions. And we are going to prove it when we go to sunny Los Angeles for Nationals and take home our second national championship in a row!"

"Miss Pillsbury, who's your friend?" Mike asked. Sam walked over, and said something to her quietly. She walked up to Mr. Shue.

"Um, I figured out that I can't handle the pressure of a big wedding, so I told Will, if we're gonna get married, that I wanted an intimate ceremony in a special place surrounded by the people that we love."

"Are you guys seriously throwing a surprise wedding?" Kurt asked. "Just like Brooke Burke and David Charvet?"

"Yes." Mr. Shue said.

"No music, no reception, no planning. Just me, the one true love of my life, and then we'll have a little dinner at Breadstix."


	25. Chapter 25

Mr. Shue wrote Beatles on the board.

"I don't think we've ever spent two weeks on an assignment, Mr. Shue." Tina said.

"Hey, the Beatles are so epic that we need two weeks to do them justice. This week is all about the early years of the Beatles, when all they had was a belief in each other and a belief that together they could do anything." Mr. Shue said. 

"Ugh. This school year seems like it's never ending and now we're wasting two whole weeks on a band from the 1940's? Seriously, can anyone still relate to the Beatles?" Kitty asked.

"Pretty much the entire world." Blaine said. 

"Yeah, I can definitely still relate." Ryder said. 

"Why? Were the Beatles dyslexic and cat fished by transsexuals?" Kitty asked.

"And you wonder why everybody hates you." Tina said. 

"When George Harrison was a kid, he was made fun of 'cause his dad was the bus driver." Marley said.

"John Lennon's dad wasn't even around." Jake said. "He walked out of John's life when he was five."

"I don't really know the Beatles, I'm a little on the black side." Unique said.

"And Ringo Starr was a sickly little kid, which probably means he was sitting down a lot." Artie said. 

"And they decided to form a band." Mr. Shue said. "Which changed the world. Now, you guys are really gonna have to challenge yourselves this week. Bring your A+ games. Perform these classic songs in new and exciting ways. If we can push ourselves to a whole new level like the Beatles did constantly, we can win back-to-back national championships and form a New Directions dynasty."

-_-_-

"Okay, listen up, everybody." Mr. Shue said, walking in. Blaine was behind him. "Come on. Blaine has a very special announcement to make."

"That's right. Um...so, as most of you know already, um, Kurt and I are officially back together." Blaine said. Some people began cheering. "I know, but what most of you don't know, and this is top secret, is that I'm going to ask Kurt to marry me."

"Yeah, guys, come on!" Sam said, clapping loudly. "Get up! Come on, guys! He's my best friend. Gay marriage- good. It's good, it's good things. They're all happening so fast. Let's go!"

Blaine put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam, not now." he said. "Anyway, I want this proposal to be just incredible, so I'm asking for all of your help, but I'm also asking for some of our competitors' help. Like the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline and the Haverbrook School for the Deaf."

"Vocal Adrenaline? No, ma'am." Unique said.

"The Warblers are evil incarnate little craps." Ryder said. 

"Are you crazy? Are you insane?" Tina asked. "Good God, have you lost your mind?"

"Tina, Tina, everybody, hear him out." Sam said. 

"Look, I want this to be more than just an ordinary proposal. I want this to be a cultural statement." Blaine said.

"Sure you do." Jake said.

"Hey, our generation is at a turning point. People everywhere- except, like, Russia- are beginning to see that it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from or even what god you believe in. They're beginning to see that people really aren't all that different. And honestly, if we can get a bunch of cutthroat show choirs to stand side-by-side and unite in something, then anything is possible." Blaine said.

"Okay, okay, but Blaine is just using the world of rival glee clubs as a metaphor for this incredible time we're in right now." Artie said. "But I still think you're too young."

-_-_-

"We need an official vote, but in the spirit of brotherhood and cleaning up our tarnished reputation, I think we'd all be happy to help." Trent said.

"Uh, Trent, we said I'd do the talking." Sebastian said. I raised an eyebrow in amusement at him. "All in favor of helping Blaine?" 

"Aye!" was heard all around the room.

Blaine hugged Sebastian. Then Sebastian walked over to me.

"Hey." he said over the loud chatter in the room.

"Hey." I said. "I can't believe how fast this year has gone by."

"Forget that. I can't believe how much has happened." Sebastian said. "You joined a Glee club, for once you didn't have two left feet-" I shoved him playfully, and he just laughed.

"I can't believe you." I said.

-_-_-

"Okay, guys, week one of our Beatles fest has been epic. I think we've really unpacked what made the Fab Four such a instant sensation, but now I want to turn to their oft-ignored middle period." Mr. Shue said. Tina raised her hand.

"Mr. Shue, would you say that the early Beatles looked out for each other even when they didn't want to be looked out for?" she asked. 

"If I understand your question, Tina, yes, the early Beatles always had each other's backs." Mr. Shue answered. 

"In that case, I'm sorry, Artie, but this is for your own good." Tina said. "Everyone, Kitty and Artie are dating, but Kitty's making Artie hide it because she's embarrassed by him, and I think that's emotional abuse. Artie is a great guy, and he deserves to be loved openly and proudly without conditions."

"For once we agree." Kitty said. "It's true. Arthur and I are dating."

"We are? Officially?" Artie asked. 

"And for the record- and not that it's anyone's business, especially not yours, Tina Cohen-Agitator- I did want to keep it hush hush." Kitty said.

"Because you were ashamed." Tina said. 

"Yes, Memoirs of a Lame Geisha, because I occupy a certain place in the McKinley hierarchy, and you all occupy a different, lesser place in that hierarchy, and before exploding said hierarchy by jumping up and down on Oprah's couch, declaring my undying love for someone who is, let's face it, not my usual body type...I wanted to be sure." Kitty said.

"Of what?" Marley asked her. 

"That I really, really liked him." Kitty said, and walked up to Artie. "And that I would be willing to risk not just my social standing but also getting hurt by letting him wheel into my heart. And even though I know he's getting ready to graduate, and we're probably just as doomed as every other sad, broken, backwards relationship that's ever started in this Jesus and love forsaken choir room-"

"Kurt and I will have a happy ending." Blaine interjected.

"But I do like you, Artie." Kitty continued. "You make me laugh, and not just with those stupid YouTube fail videos you're always showing me. Look, asking you to keep our stuff private wasn't cool, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Kitty." Artie said. "But, um, as far as, like, updating my Facebook status..."

"Yes, we are officially, publicly, shockingly a thing." Kitty said, and kissed Artie.


	26. Chapter 26

"What college are you thinking about going to?" I asked, only to receive a bewildered look.

"This is the first time we've been able to spend more than ten minutes together since Christmas, and that is the first thing you ask me?" Sebastian asked. I shrugged.

"Well, the first thing you asked me was about something I asked." I said. Sebastian paused for a moment, then shook his head and grinned.

"You're such a dork." he said.

"So are you. I had to learn it from somewhere." I said. Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me, and I laughed. "How have things been at Dalton?"

"Pretty quiet, except the Warblers got asked to help with this big number for a proposal, and this nerd came up to me after we agreed..." I punched his arm playfully. "Ow." 

"I did not punch you that hard."

"Yes you did."

"No!"

Sebastian and I laughed. 

"How are things at McKinley?" Sebastian asked.

"Not so quiet. Kitty and Artie are dating. Um...Coach Sylvester's principal. Mr. Shue and Miss Pillsbury got married after Regionals, it was a surprise wedding. Ryder got catfished. Coach Sylvester thought I was you. Did I mention she's principal now?" I asked. Sebastian laughed. "Everybody was all out of whack after the shooting. Sam-"

"Wait, what?" Sebastian asked. "What shooting?"

I frowned. "Did you not hear about it?"

"No. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I did." I said. Sebastian shook his head. "Anyways, it was apparently just an accident. The drama just never ends at McKinley."

"At least you never have a boring day." Sebastian said.

"Sometimes I hope for a boring day." I said. Sebastian looked at me with a grin.

"I have an idea."

"Oh no."

-_-_-

"My hair looks stupid." I said.

"No, no, it looks great." Sebastian said.

"How can you stand to have it like this everyday?"

"The same way you can stand it being in your face every day."

"Except for it has to take, like, an hour to get ready in the morning."

"Not really."

"Whatever." I said. "Now that I look stupid... you get to look stupid too."

I began messing up his hair, while he swatted my hands in protest.

"Barry!" he said, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, I let you gel my hair." I said. He pouted. 

"Fine. I'll wash out the gel." he said. I grinned.

While he went into the bathroom and washed the gel out of his hair, begrudgingly, I looked through my phone. I spotted his blazer thrown over a chair, and I grinned, and pulled it on.

Sebastian came in, drying his hair off with a towel. 

"I look absolutely stupid." he grumbled.

"So do I. We both lose." I said.

"I- Are you wearing my blazer?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah." I said.

Sebastian opened his mouth, but was cut off by a few loud voices in the hallway. We couldn't make out the words, but Sebastian seemed to recognize them.

"What are they up to?" he asked. I shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." I said. 

"No. They can't see me with my hair like this!" Sebastian whined. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thad, the door is unlocked." 

"He must have forgotten to lock it. I told you he was going to be out with his brother today. This will work."

I walked over and stood to the side of the door, where they wouldn't see me upon walking in.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go, before he gets back."

The door opened a little wider, and three figures walked in. As soon as they got past the door, I shut it.

"So what is it exactly you're doing?" I asked. All three boys screamed.

"S-Sebastian, you-you're back early." one of them said. I crossed my arms.

"Yeah. What are you doing in my dorm?" I asked.

"Thad made us!" the other two yelled.

I looked a the third boy, Thad, who awkwardly scratched the back of his neck, and gave me a sheepish smile.

"Um...every man for themselves!" he yelled, and ran past me, yanked open the door and ran. The other two were on his tail. Sebastian burst out laughing.

"That was great! I've never seen Thad run that fast." Sebastian said. I laughed.

"Now you have." I said. "I think we need to get a picture together."

"Not with my hair like this." he whined.

"Yes with your hair like that." I said. He pouted. "You won't die."

"Maybe I will."

"I guarantee, you won't."

Sebastian collapsed on his bed, and pretended to die, except it was way over dramatic.

"You're doing it wrong." I said "You're supposed to make it look like this."

I pretended to die, and made it 5 times more dramatic than Sebastian's. He laughed.

-_-_-

An alarm woke me up. I grabbed my phone and shut the alarm off. There was a text from Sebastian.

Why are we doing this again?

Me:  
This was your idea.

Barry:  
I know

I'm regretting it now.

Me:  
Kind of late for that.

Barry:  
I know.

This will kill me.

__________

A/N:

Are y'all satisfied now? XD

This isn't over yet.

Tegan


	27. Chapter 27

Sebastian's POV

"Barry? Did you forget to set your alarm again?" Marley asked. "Barry?"

"Uh...maybe?" I said. I grabbed my phone.

Me:  
Why are we doing this again?

Sebastian:  
This was your idea.

Me:  
I know.  
I'm regretting it now.

Sebastian:   
Kind of late for that.

Me:  
I know.  
This will kill me.

-_-_-

"Come on, guys. We're back with the Beatles." Mr. Shue said. "We're leaving the mop-tops behind and moving into their experimental years. Now, the Rubber Sole album marked a turning point for the group, where they literally and figuratively let their hair down. Now, the Beatles were the biggest musical act in the world. They could have remained in their comfort zones, but instead, they risked everything to explore new musical worlds. They had something important to say, and they weren't going to let something as silly as the fear of failure get in their way."

"Good afternoon, McKinley High." Principal Sylvester said over the P.A. "This year, all the proms are being fused into one giant Brundleprom."

"What's a Brundleprom?" Marley asked.

"I don't get that reference." one of the guys said.

"That's from the Fly." another guy said.

"And now for the moment that will crush 99% of your misguided views about your own popularity. Here are your nominees for Prom King and Queen. First, here are your nominees for Prom King: Blaine Anderson, Mohamed Omar, Artie Abrams, and Stoner Brett Bukowski." Principal Sylvester said.

"Wait, I-I really didn't get nominated for King?" Sam asked.

"And now onto the Queen. Kitty Wilde, Aimee Ryan, Jordan Stern, and, inexplicably, Tina Cohen-Chang." Principal Sylvester said. "Congratulations. Six of you will be disappointed."

"Yes! Yes!" Tina yelled.

"Tina, wow!" Sam said. "Even though I'm not nominated, it's such an honor to be going to prom with a potential queen."

"Oh..." Tina said. "Sorry, Sam. It was so nice of you to offer to go with me, but I'm going to have to decline your invitation."

"But you already accepted." Sam said.

"Yeah, Tina, this is very uncool." Artie said.

"Losing is uncool." Tina corrected. "I need to maximize my odds of taking the crown, so I think I'm going to go with a group of single gals to corner the dejected wall flower votes. And I am going for it. This is my chance to be bigger than Jesus. So can I count on all your votes?"

"You've got mine." the blonde cheerleader said. "Besides, I've got more shots at Prom Queen. It's Tina's time."

"I agree." Tina said. "Hit it!"

She started to sing Revolution by the Beatles, but then the bell rang.

-_-_-

"Is Tina always that much of a bitch?" I asked Barry.

"What'd she do this time?" he asked.

"She unaccepted Sam's invitation to prom just to get votes." I said. "I half wanted to slap her."

"That definitely sounds like Tina." Barry said. "Thad avoided me all day."

"You did scare him half to death the other day."

"But he thought I was you. Then again, he still does."

"Exactly. Also, by the way, Coach Sue, or whatever, turned the McKinley Junior and Senior proms into one."

"Doesn't matter. I don't think I'm gonna go."

"Why not, Barr?"

"I have no one to go with. What do you say we just hang out that night instead?"

"If you're sure."

"Cool."

-_-_-

"So, I was thinking we go see that movie that came out last week." Barry said.

"Sounds good to me." I said with a shrug. 

"Cool. Let's go."


	28. Chapter 28

Barry's POV

Mr. Shue wrote Finn on the board.

"I'm really glad so many of you could make it back for this." he said.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything, Mr. Shue." Mike said. 

"The funeral was for everyone, but I wanted to do something just for us." Mr. Shue said. "To memorialize him the only way we know how- by singing. All week long. Anyone who wants to can come up and sing. Maybe a song he sung, maybe something that reminds you of him..."

"Singing isn't going to bring him back." Puck said.

"No, it's not. Nothing is. Not ever. But... for two minutes or so, we can all maybe remember the best parts of him. So, think of what you want to sing, if you want to sing, and we'll start tomorrow. " Mr. Shue said,

"Oh, I-I can't wait until tomorrow Mr. Shue. I've been bawling for three weeks. If I don't get this all out now, I don't think I'll ever stop crying." Mercedes said, and stood up. She walked to the front.

"Sure, Mercedes. Start us off." Mr. Shue said.

"I, uh, remember Finn telling me that he sang this song to his baby's sonogram. Well, he thought it was his baby. He was the first cool kid to be nice to any of us, and he was...our leader in here. We love you, Finn." Mercedes said.

-_-_-

"Okay, I know Finn had his doubts about God, but I am convinced that Squishyteets is up in Heaven right now, plopped down next to his new best friend, Fat Elvis, helping themselves to a picnic of baby back ribs smothered in butterscotch pudding and tater tot grease, so, this is for you, Hudson." Santana said. She sang about 30 seconds of a song, then started crying. Mr. Shue and Mike stood up. "No, no. No! No!" She screamed and ran out.

-_-_-

"Nobody treat me with kid gloves, okay?" Rachel said. "I don't know what to say either. I loved Finn, and...he loved me, and he loved all of you guys. I know he did. I like to sing in the car and, um...and before Finn, I used to sing alone...and this was the first song that I...sang with him when we would...drive around together, so...this is for him." Rachel said, and sang Makes You Feel My Love.


	29. Chapter 29

"Alright, big week guys. Come on. Gather round." Mr. Shue said. "I have here in my hand- drum roll, please- a secret list of the show choirs that we will be in competition with at Nationals in six weeks. Okay, let's see what we've got. We got the Rust-Belters from Pittsburgh, the Thunder Showcats from Gainesville, and finally, from Fort Wayne, Throat Explosion."

"No!" Tina screamed. "Why, God?!"

"Uh, what? Throat Explosion?" Jake asked. "That's a joke, right?"

"Anything but." Blaine said. "They're the new supergroup the show choir underground's been buzzing about. Their budgets for costumes, make-up, hair alone are astronomical.You guys have read that Malcolm Gladwell book Outliers, right? So, Gladwell says you can't possibly master anything unless you've spent 10,000 hours practicing it. So students can't even join Throat Explosion without proving they've logged in 10,000 hours of show choir rehearsal. They don't even go to class. They just perform, every minute of everyday. They live their art. They know no boundaries. They're constantly pushing the envelope, living and performing on the edge. They're like mini Lady Gaga's."

"We're so screwed- they're not like Vocal Adrenaline, who were unfeeling Borg robots. They're total outsiders and misfits, which used to be our niche. We can't compete with Throat Explosion anymore at that level because we lost our biggest Gaga when Kurt graduated last year. Look around, we're a room full of, like, Katy Perrys now." Tina said.

"Oh, you best check your spectrum, Queen T, because orange is the new black, and Unique is the new Gaga." Unique said.

"Well, not Marley- she's a Katy Perry. So is Sam, so is Blaine, so is Barry." Tina said.

"I'm a Katy Perry, and I'm proud of it." Blaine said. 

"Uh, the truth is, Tina, we're a potent mix of Katy Perry's and Lady Gaga's now." Mr. Shue said. "But it's not a liability- it's the way we're gonna beat Throat Explosion. Some of us in here are, you know, ambi-edge."

"Ambi-edge? You just made that up." Artie said. 

"Uh, some of us are more, you know, wholesome, innocent, romantic, all-American-Girl- and boy- next-door types. Uh, who in here would describe themselves as a Gaga?" Mr. Shue asked. "Okay, great. Uh, and the rest of you are Katys?"

"Is there a third option?" Ryder asked.

"We're gonna mix it up a little bit. We're turning our weaknesses into our strengths. This week, the Katys will get there Gaga on and the Gagas will bring the Katy. Throat Explosion does their one thing very, very well, but we need to be able to do both, impeccably, or else we're not gonna have a chance in hell of winning Nationals this year."

-_-_-

"Alright, Gagas, I'm taking over this Monster Ball, since I'm obviously the edgiest one in the group. And as a former teen stripper, I understand the...power of theatricality and performativity." Sam said.

"Yeah, but what are they building?" Ryder asked.

"The future, Ryder." Sam said. "They're building the future. Alright, we're gonna get scary and weird and controversial."

"Uh, hence the catwalk?" Blaine asked.

"We're taking it into the audience, Blaine, right in their faces and we're gonna drop-kick the fourth-wall." Sam said.

"Are those strobe lights?" Artie asked.

"Believe it!" Sam said.

"Because some kids might be epileptic." Artie said.

"Is it a seizure or is it just hardcore next-level break-dancing? I don't know. Come on, guys, I need sick ideas- if we're gonna impress Penny, this thing has to be so crazy that it's declared legally and clinically insane."

"What if we had, like, sparklers but we're inside?" Marley suggested. "That's crazy."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Or-or, uh, confetti, only shaped like human skulls." Ryder said.

"No. No, no, no, no. No, those ideas suck." Sam said. "you're not thinking edgy and fresh. You're thinking safe and tired and boring. Okay, look, here. Take the sheet music for Applause, okay? Learn it. Own it. Live it. And then strap in because right- Hey, hey, hey. Hey, Artie. We're not doing this for Glee club. We're doing this in front of the entire school. And, yes, Penny the school nurse will be in attendance. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go guarantee a sold-out show."

"How are you gonna do that?" Marley asked.

"Is that even a good idea?" I asked.

"Yes, and the same way Gaga would, by recruiting some Little Monsters." Sam said.

-_-_-

Our performance was great, but at the end Marley got suspended from glee club for a week because she refused to wear a seashell bikini for the performance.

The other group sang Wide Awake, with just the music. It was cool.

-_-_-

"And that's why math and music will be friends to the end." Mr. Shue said.

"You guys! Throat Explosion just tweeted out that they're doing Applause as one of their Nationals number!" Tina yelled as she burst into the choir room.

"So? Big deal." Ryder said. "We'll just do another Lady Gaga song."

"They're mocking us." Blaine said. "They're saying they're so confident they're gonna win, they're even gonna give us a little head start by telling us what their set list is."

"Seriously. We should just forfeit now." Artie said.

"Guys, guys. Just calm down." Mr. Shue said. "So our competition is good, so was Vocal Adrenaline. And the Warblers. And thank God for that. If there's anything we can learn from this week's lesson, it's that other people's greatness is makes our greatness even greater. Gaga and Katy, they push each other to try harder, to get better, to be bolder. At the end of the day, all of the friendly competition between those two just means more really amazing music for all of us. I mean, I hope Throat Explosion is unstoppable, because then we know we have to be unstoppable too. This week, we saw what it was like to face our weaknesses and turn them into strengths- we split up. But now, for our last number, we are going to come together as one unified group."

"Oh, please let it be another Journey song." Principal Sylvester said as she walked in. "There's gotta be one left. Hello, Glee Club. Hi, William."

"Sue." Mr. Shue responded. Principal Sylvester began speaking again.

"You know, I was sitting in my office, organizing my collection of custom made bobble-heads of my sworn enemies, and just to the right of Henry Kissinger and Drake, well, I saw your hair helmet just bobbling up and down and I realized, well, I haven't marched in here and brought down the hammer in way too long. You're all suspended for a week." she said.

"What? Wait, Sue, you can't-" 

"I can do that and I just did it, William. There are rules about what kids can wear to school and these rejects from the cutting room floor of a Tod Browning movie are in violation of each and everyone of them." 

"Okay, what rules? I mean, the Glee Club has been walking around in costumes for four years."

"Well that was BS: Before Sue. One week suspension, starting now."

"Sue, look it, look. We have four weeks to prepare for Nationals."

"Right."

"We can't afford to lose one of them. You said yourself you wanted us to win."

"No, I said you have to win to remain a club. I don't actually want you to win, William."

"Are you seriously starting up this feud again?"

"Oh, it never ended, William. It's been hibernating like a polar bear in winter."

"You know, Sue, the problem with this war is that I always seem to find a way to win it." Mr. Shue said.

"Oh..." Sue said.

"Yeah. Every time. And I wouldn't plan on that changing."

"well, I am principal. Which means there's only one of us with an atomic bomb."

"Bring it on, Sue."

"It is well brung. Yet again. It is brung." she said. 

"Fine. But you better get ready to hear the New Directions roar."

The band people began playing roar, and Principal Sylvester suspended them too.


	30. Chapter 30

"Blaine, this is nothing to be embarrassed about." Mr. Shue said. Tina had gotten a video of Blaine dancing.

"Yes it is!" Sam said, laughing.

"That's a twerk fail gawker nightmare." Blaine said.

"No, no, no. This is a revelation." Mr. Shue said.

"If this is turning into what I think it's turning into, I just want to say that it's physically impossible for me to twerk." Artie said.

"I beg to differ." Kitty said. There was laughter from the group.

"Guys, look how you're all riveted by that video. That's the kind of reaction we need from the judges if we're gonna one-up Throat Explosion at Nationals. We need to edge up our America's sweetheart image a bit. Show the judges that we're not afraid to rebel." Mr. Shue said.

"Mr. Shue, what if some of us don't know how to twerk?" Marley asked.

"Have no fear, your twerk-torial is here." Mr. Shue said. "Hey, and if you all dance like Blaine did in that video, we are gonna need a bigger trophy case."

-_-_-

"Okay, listen up. Twerking did start in Atlanta in the club scene, but it is global now." Jake said. "And whether you call it the booty pop or P-pop or the Sissy Bounce, all that you need to do it is...a working booty and the right attitude and education. So we'll start with the basics. Kitty?"

"Alright you basic bitches, feet shoulder width apart. Bend your knees, turn them out, hands on hips, thumbs on the butt. And pop it, pop it, pop it, pop it, pop it, pop it." Kitty said. I attempted to twerk, but failed because I was laughing too hard. I continued trying until I got it.

-_-_-

Everyone in the choir room was talking over each other about what Principal Sylvester said on the news last night.

"Guy, guys, what's going on?" Mr. Shue asked.

"Did you not see Principal Sylvester's latest Sue's Corner?" Jake asked. "She's trying to take away our God-given right to twerk, Mr. Shue, it's bull crap!"

"I think what we're all feeling, Mr. Shue, is that we were really onto something with this whole twerking at Nationals thing." Artie said.

"I completely agree with you." Mr. Shue said. "Principal Sylvester is drawing a line in the sand. She's deciding what's acceptable and what's not, and that's just not gonna stand. The fact is, twerking is about blurring the lines, between the past and the present, between men and women, between tradition and envelope pushing! It's all in that Alan Thicke song that I love."

"Blurred Lines by Robin Thicke?" Artie asked.

"Exactly." Mr. Shue said.

"That's not what that song's about." Artie said.

"Sue Sylvester wants to draw a line in the sand? Well, we're gonna blur it. And blow this debate wide open!"

-_-_-

"Now, the McKinley School Board calls to the podium 'Teacher of the Year'- what is this, a typo? William Schuester?"

"Thank you, Superintendent. And a very good evening to everyone." Mr. Shue said. "We really appreciate you moving this meeting of the school board to the auditorium, where you could hear and see our case. Now, as you all know, Sue Sylvester has recently banned a dance known as twerking from McKinley."

"You call it twerking?" a man asked. "I call it dance porn."

"Well, that is exactly what people once said about an outrageous new dance called the waltz." Mr. Shue said. The curtains to the stage opened, to reveal Sam and Tina waltzing. "It was considered indecent because a man and woman were actually clutching each other as they whirled around the ballroom. In the 1920's, rebellious jazz babies shocked society by kicking up their heels to Charleston." Unique and Artie danced onto the stage. "In the 50's, everyone was scandalized by Elvis's pelvis." Ryder walked onto stage. "And then came a flood of dirty dancing. The twist. The Pony. And heaven forbid, the Mashed Potato." Kitty and Blaine were doing the dances as Mr. Shue named them. "All considered scandalous and sinful then. Now, with time and distance, thought of as quaint and innocent even. In the 80's came the most forbidden dance of them all, the Lambada." Marley and Jake did the Lambada. "Spawning national outrage and two, not so great, movies. And now, it's twerking." All of us began twerking. "I guarantee you, that in 20 years, twerking will be considered a silly nostalgic dance. So I ask you. Do you want to be on the right side of musical history?" 

-_-_-

"We have to move it." Kitty said, referring to the purple porta-potty in the choir room.

"We tried. It's bolted to the floor." Blaine said.

"I am so sorry guys." Unique said. "This is like living a nightmare." Tina came out of the porta-potty.

"Tina? How could you?" Blaine asked.

"What? It's convenient." she responded. "Geez, get your priorities straight."

"Uh, o-okay, guys." Mr. Shue said. "L-let's practice our twerking." 

-_-_-

Mr. Shue erased twerk from the board.

"Guys, hey. Guys." Ryder said. "Mr. Shue, what's up? It's not the end of the week yet."

"No. But it is the end of twerking." Mr. Shue said.

"Why? We were killing it." Kitty said. "Well, some of us were."

"I know, and I'm sorry. After the School Board Meeting, I thought it was smooth sailing, but twerking was- and remains- a hot-button issue. I didn't think this was one battle worth fighting to the death." Mr. Shue said.

"Meaning, you caved." Kitty said.

"No." Unique said. "He did it for me, didn't you Mr. Shue? That's why the porta-potty is gone. That's why Principal Sylvester's out of my business."

"I-I'm not putting this on you, Unique." Mr. Shue said. "I believe I did what anyone in this room would've done for one of their friends. It was a judgement call, but some things are just more important than others."

"I'm glad we're done twerking." Marley said. "I didn't like it and I never felt comfortable. Honestly, I just had an awful week."

 

"I have to admit, twerking was really fun, but it just doesn't seem like it was 100 percent our style." Blaine said. "No big loss."

"Yeah, rebelling is one thing, but betraying who we are, that's not cool." Ryder said.

"We are who we are, no apologies necessary." Artie said.

"Alright then, we're moving on, no regrets, no looking back." Mr. Shue said. "And I agree with you, Artie. So, I was thinking, instead of playing against who we are, let's embrace it. Let's lean into our strengths by finding a song that's old school Glee- upbeat, optimistic, full of youth and hope."

"Oh, I-I've got something." Blaine said.


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey, guys, in spite of the complete lack of representation at the Career Fair, I know that a lot of you are thinking about a career in the arts. Well, it's no secret that Sue Sylvester doesn't believe that an artistic career is a very practical idea. And, for once, I have to admit she's right. It's completely impractical." Mr. Shue said. "You know, anyone pursuing the arts needs to go in with their eyes wide open. We're talking zero job security and impossible odds. But, I've always believed that you have to pursue what you love. And that's why this week's assignment is about a goofy looking kid who struggled for years in the music business"

"Finally. It's Marylin Manson week." Kitty said.

"Close." Mr. Shue said. "Billy Joel."

"Who?" Unique asked.

"Oh, just a musical genius who's sold over 150 million records worldwide." Artie said.

"That's right." Mr. Shue said. "Billy had to fight every step of the way in his career. He had countless failures and disappointments- writing songs that nobody wanted, playing piano in seedy bars just to pay the rent, being told that he'd never make it because he didn't look 'right'."

"Translation: too jewish." Jake said.

"But he ignored the haters and he kept pursuing his dream, becoming the third best-selling solo artist of all time." Mr. Shue said. "I mean, he is a true inspiration to anyone pursuing a career in the arts, like our very own Mr. Blaine Anderson and Mr. Sam Evans."

"Alright, as some of you may or may not know, this week is my big NYADA audition." Blaine said. "I know. It's terrifying. So I'm leaving today to maybe get some last minute tips from Kurt and Rachel."

"And I'm going with him because I have an interview with the theater department at Hunter College. They saw and loved my 'Tornado of Talent' impressions reel." Sam said. "And, I'm up for this awesome scholarship, the Channing Tatum Former Male Stripper Grant."

"But we spoke to Mr. Shue and, because we have to miss this week's lesson, he thought the least we could do is maybe-"

"Kick it off with our very own take on a classic BJ." Sam cut Blaine off. "Billy- Billy Joel. Hit it."

They sang 'Moving Out'.

-_-_-

"You guys honestly dedicated a whole week to twerking?"

"Well, attempted to." I said. Sebastian laughed.

"This is honestly what you do with the time you have to prepare for Nationals?" he asked.

"Apparently." I said. "Now it's a whole week to Billy Joel."

"That actually is not that bad. It's actual music." Sebastian said. I laughed. And nodded.

"Yep."


	32. Chapter 32

"Okay, guys, it's coming down to the wire." Mr. Shue said. "We have a very important decision to make."

"Yes." Unique said. "My wig is either gonna be Anna Wintour chic or Pam Grier fabulousness. I'm not ready to make the decision."

"Okay. So, we have two solos at Nationals. And since Blaine was voted the new Rachel, obviously he's got one. So...who is gonna step up and take center stage?" Mr. Shue asked. 

"I'd like to nominate myself." Tina said.

"Shocker." Artie said.

"And you think you're gonna carry us to victory?" Tina asked him.

"Actually, Mr. Shue, I think I'd like to compete with Tina for that second spot." Artie said.

"Well, I think we should have a sing off, right here, right now." Mr. Shue said. "A little help guys?"

They sang 'My Lovin'. Near the end, Tina pushed Artie's wheelchair over.

"Artie, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Tina said.

"It's fine. I'm fine." Artie said.

-_-_-

"Tina and Artie have both demurred from having solos at Nationals, so we're still looking for someone to step up." Mr. Shue said.

"Uh, Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked as he walked in.

"You already have a solo, Blaine." Tina said.

"Thank you, Tina." Blaine said. "This is about something else. As you may have all heard, I have been asked, oddly, to be valedictorian this year. And so, I thought, instead of boring everybody with the traditional valedictorian speech where I tell people to follow their dreams and blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, I could actually affect people by singing. So I was hoping you guys could help me brainstorm some graduation songs."

"I literally cannot wait to watch Principal Sylvester assassinate you." Artie said.

"Look, I know that you guys both really wanted it. That's why I want both of you to sing with me. Whatever song we pick, we should pick together. And you should both definitely have solos." Blaine said. "And, Tina, we could film rehearsal and send it to Brown. And they're so artsy and progressive that I'm sure once they see it, they're just gonna open up those Van Winkle gates, looking for you."

"They better open them really wide." Kitty commented. 

"Oh, Blainy Days." Tina said.

"Well, if we're gonna go down, I'm honored to go down together." Artie said.


	33. Chapter 33

"You guys, that was a amazing, but, um, I'm not sure it's right for Nationals." Mr. Shue said after Blaine, Tina, and Sam performed a song.

"Yes, 'cause Unique will not be standing in the back swaying while you guys go all Three-yonce in the spotlight." Unique said.

"Why does everything you say have to sound like that?" Kitty asked.

"We knows it's not right for Nationals, we just wanted to do it for fun." Tina said.

"Yeah, we were talking and we'd realized that we'd never actually done a number together." Blaine said.

"No, and as seniors we realized we were running out of time and we wanted to feel the power of a trio." Sam said. 

"Which I learned in my senior math class is about 25 percent less powerful than a quartet." Artie said.

"Well, I'm really glad that you guys did that." Mr. Shue said. "You probably don't realize this, but these are friendships that you're gonna cherish for the rest of your lives. And you've got to squeeze in as many experiences as you can, because, for you seniors, you're all gonna be going your separate ways very soon."

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Tina, don't. No, no, no, no. Stop, you don't have to cry." Blaine and Sam said.

"Tina, guys." Artie said, wheeling forward to join their hug, but was pushed back.

"No, you had your turn." Blaine said.

-_-_-

"Alright, alright, alright, alright." Mr. Shue said. "Alright. Come on. Okay! Ladies and gentlemen, one week until Nationals! Okay, I was planning on ordering dinner in and working you guys deep into the night, but then I realized that worrying too much about what you're trying to accomplish actually gets in the way of what you're trying to accomplish. And as a coach who knows what a national championship team looks like, I have to say...you guys are ready. Except for one thing. Don't forget your sunblock because this time next week, we are gonna be in sunny Los Angeles."

"Wait, Mr. Shue, Mr. Shue." Blaine said. "So, for us seniors, this is one of our last Glee Club meetings. It's kind a of big deal. We were wondering if we could just do one last number."

"Yes, please." Mr. Shue said.

-_-_-

"Barry, you've got a letter." Millie said to me the next morning. "It's from NYU."

I took the letter from her,anxious to open it. I ripped it open and skimmed over the first few lines to find what he was looking for.

Dear Mr. Allen,  
You have been accepted-

I didn't read any further, and looked up at Millie and Marley who were looking at me expectantly.

"I got in." I said. That's all it took for them both to cheer loudly, and I was pulled into multiple hugs.


	34. Chapter 34

"We just wanted to come in and say that, uh, Finn really cared about you guys. More than you know." Burt Hummel said.

"Finn always said that winning Nationals was the greatest accomplishment of his life." Carole said. "But I honestly believe that coaching you guys to winning would have meant even more to him."

"Now, we're not saying go out there and win it for Finn. That wasn't his style. Um, what Finn would have said was this is the time of your lives right now. You're never gonna forget it, and in a moment, it's all gonna be over." Burt said.

"So, no sad faces. No regrets. Just go out there and have a blast, and, you know, it'll be okay if you won the damn thing." Carole said.

"And the best part about it is that Burt and Carole have agreed to come with us as chaperones." Mr. Shue said. "But I think before we go, we need a little mood music to send us off. Brad?"

-_-_-

We took a bus through L.A., and enjoyed the city. Soon we arrived at the hotel, and Mr. Shue left to check us in.

"Don't look now, but I think someone famous just came in." Kitty said. Of course we all looked.

"Even better, it's Mercedes Jones." Unique said.

"I was hoping you'd make it!" Tina said.

"Are you crazy? I wouldn't miss this for the world." Mercedes said.

"Ooh, I heard that you got a record contract, because either Usher, Kelly Clarkson, or Michael Jackson's daddy bought your album in a 7-eleven parking lot." Unique said.

"I was selling my CD, Hell 2 the No, in a parking lot. Now, I ain't gonna lie, business was wack. But then this Mexican lady bought one. I think she felt sorry for me. Turns out, that Mexican angel on Earth was the housekeeper to Kanye West. She gave it to Kanye, who gave it to Kim, who gave it to Ryan Seacrest, who gave it to Sony Records- the Sony Records." Mercedes said. "Next thing I knew, I'm sipping Perrier with a bunch of rich dudes."

"Hold up." Artie said. "Is that dog alive?"

"Oh, it's a faux-huahua." Mercedes said. "A fake Chihuahua."

"Mr. Shue, Mercedes is here!" Tina said.

"Oh, hey, Mercedes." Mr. Shue said.

"Oh, my god. That's them." Blaine said.

"Who?" 

"Do you seriously have no idea who that is? Do none of you read the show choir blogs? No, Blaine, we don't." Kitty said. "None of us read the show choir blogs, just you."

"That's Throat Explosion." Blaine said. "And that's their leader, Jean Baptiste. Jean Baptiste was born in Quebec to acrobatic parents. He trained with Cirque du Soleil before emigrating to Fort Wayne where he used his French-Canadian circus stylings to turn the entire show choir world upside down."

"Bonjour." Jean Baptiste said to us. "You must be the New Directions. And you must be Blaine."

"How did you know my name?" Blaine asked.

"Show choir blogs." Jean said.

"I'm, you know, I'm Sam Evans, and I'm the leader of the New Directions." Sam said. "And, you know, I know you guys are all really good and stuff, but that's just gonna get us out of our comfort zones and send us over the top."

"Well, it was really great to meet you, Sam." Jean said. "Best of luck, New Directions. We really can't wait to see your set. And crush you like a bug. Bye!"

"Yeah, so, who's that jerk?" Sebastian asked from behind me. I turned to see him smirking.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came here to get a cheeseburger." Sebastian said. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

I chuckled at his comment. "I mean, why didn't you tell me you were coming?"m I asked.

"Because that is no fun." Sebastian said. I chuckled again. "So, I talked to Schuester, and because you have an odd number of kids in the club, I saved the New Directions the need for another room for one person, so you get to room with me."

"Are you serious?" I asked. Sebastian nodded. "That's great."

-_-_-

"Barry!"

"Iris!" I said in surprise. I hugged her. "Hey."

"Hi." she said. "I missed you."

"I-I missed you too." I said.

-_-_-

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Unique asked. "I mean, if we get caught..."

"Oh, just go." Tina said. We were sneaking on stage.

"Trust me, when I was in the Warblers, sneaking onto stage the night before a show was tradition. We had other traditions, but I can't really speak of them."

"So we're not doing anything wrong." Sam said. "We're just, you know, getting a feel for the layout of the stage, our stage."

"So, should we sing a song or hold hands or say a prayer or something?" Artie asked. "Because if I'm being honest, this ghost light's kind of freaking me out."

"Alright everybody, circle up. I have a surprise." Sam said. "Finn Hudson made us a promise at the beginning of the year- that we were all going back to Nationals together. Even when we lost Sectionals, which was totally not Marley's fault, Finn told us that it wasn't over. He said that we'd be right here, together. Now, maybe you're thinking 'Finn isn't here'." Sam pulled the plaque with Finn's picture on it out of a briefcase. "Well, he is. I made sure of it."

"Well, well!" Jean Baptiste said, startling me. "Les Directions Nouveau. Uh, apparently we had the same plan for an illegal midnight rehearsal."

"We? You're alone." Blaine said.

"Am I?" Jean asked. The lights turned on. "Existentially, yes, Blaine. Perhaps. We are all alone. But tonight, tonight, this stage belongs to us from midnight until dawn. You see, I called in a few show choir favors. So, we'll just give you three minutes to gather your feelings and leave."

"who is that?" some guy asked. "Your spirit guide?"

"Dolph, enough." Jean said. "Have some respect. Look, everyone knows you're that show choir. And everyone knows it's been a very rough year for you. And now everyone is just waiting and watching you. Tonight, you have our condolences, New Directions. But let's just be very, very clear. Tomorrow, you will not have our mercy, pity, or restraint. We are Throat Explosion. Expect us!"

-_-_-

"Okay, guys, look. The plaque doesn't matter." Sam said. Finn's plaque had gone missing. "You know why? Because I believe with all of my heart that Finn is here. He's right here with us, right now. And he's holding all our hands, and he's telling us 'The show must go all over the place'. And when we're up there on stage, he's gonna be sitting right next to Mr. Shue cheering us on. And when we win our second Nationals trophy, he's gonna be cheering us on even louder. Alright? So let's do this! Let's go!"

-_-_-

"Good luck, Barr." Iris said, and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"Thanks, Iris." I said, before she disappeared to go back to her seat with Joe and Sebastian. I joined the others, as we stood around waiting.

"They aren't here." Sam said, referring to Burt and Carole.

"Well, if they were coming, they'd be here by now, so...they're with us in spirit." Mr. Shue said. "Just like Finn. Let's bring it in. Okay. We're not like the other teams here. We don't have the big budget or the-the giant pool of students to choose from. We're also different from these teams because we didn't come here to win. We came here to sing and dance our hearts out-"

"Oh, that's horse poop, Schuester." Carole said. "We were halfway down to Laguna before Burt convinced me to turn around."

"I never said a word." Burt said.

"Oh, you didn't have to. None of you did. I could hear Finn's voice in my head. 'This is Nationals, Mom. I coached those kids. You leave them and you're leaving me.'" Carole said. "You guys are his legacy. Which means I don't want to hear any garbage about doing your best or giving it the old college try. Go out there and wipe the floor with the other teams!"

"Wipe it!" Burt said.

"Yes! You guys are the reigning national champions. Okay? Get out there and show them how it's done." Carole said.

"Perfectly said." Mr. Shue said. "Hands in everyone."

"Amazing!"

-_-_-

"And in fourth place...from Lake Tahoe, Vicious Harmony!" the announcer said. "And third place goes to...our bronze beauties, the Amazonians. And now, the pivotal moment is here. For there can only be one champion show choir per nation. Second place goes to...New Directions! Which means the winner or the National Show Choir Championship is Throat Explosion!"

-_-_-

"I'm sorry, Barry." Iris said.

"It's alright. We tried." I said. She hugged me.

"Dad and I have to start heading back to Central City. I'll see you in a few weeks?" Iris asked.

"Yeah Bye Iris." I said.

"Bye, Barry." she said. I said goodbye to Joe before they left.

-_-_-

"Alright guys, time to put our new trophy in the case." Mr. Shue said.

"I've always found that second place trophies are just a lasting reminder that you didn't win." Artie said.

"Hey, there were 16 teams in that competition. We beat 14 of the best show choirs in the country." Mr. Shue said.

"I'm sorry we let him down." Sam said, and hugged Carole.

"Let who down? Finn?" she asked.

"We just really wanted to win this one for him, and for you." Blaine said.

"We had a plan that we were gonna call you up on stage and give you the trophy to keep." Ryder said.

"It's not right." Kitty said.

"This is not how the story was supposed to end." Jake said.

"You're right." Carole said. "Oh, it would have burned Finn to have lost to those guys. All we would have heard for months was how the judges had robbed you or how you were so much better than them."

"But then he would have stood up and he would have told you that even though most of you had never been in a show choir before this year, you stood tall against the best of the best." Burt said. "And you know what? Even though Finn didn't have the best voice or the best rhythm or the best throwing arm, he always brought out the best in himself and in others, and the great thing about him is he always managed to find a way to feel like he'd won."

"I was really proud of you guys up there." Carole said. "Hearing those songs was so healing for me. And- I don't know- I saw how much he meant to you. So, win or lose, Finn lives in you guys."

"Okay, guys." Mr. Shue said. "Let's put this trophy where it belongs."

"A second place showing is superior to when Finn decided to make out with Rachel on stage and we ended up in twelfth." Artie said.


	35. Chapter 35

"100 lessons." Mr. Shue said.

"Hey, can I get Finn's plaque when we clear this place out?" Puck asked.

"No, the plaque stays here." Mr. Shue said. "Lillian and Finn belong here at McKinley. It means so much to me that so many of you came back on such short notice to celebrate the past few years. To sit in this room one last time and sing. Your assignment is to sing one of the songs we sang in here, but reinvented in some way. Way back in the old days when I started the Glee club, I would give an assignment, and then I would- I would give a little demonstration of what I was looking for."

Cheers filled the room. "See, you all cheer now, but wait till he starts rapping." Santana said.

"Okay, no hip-hop today, Santana." Mr. Shue said. "However, I have asked a very special person to come join me. You know, it seemed appropriate since her contributions helped save the Glee Club, or at least the auditorium way back when. Please welcome, all the way from Broadway, Miss April Rhodes."

"Hey, ya'll." a woman with short blonde hair said.

-_-_-

"So, Mr. Moneybags says to me, he says, 'April Rhodes, you sing like an angel and make love like a tiger. But the old ball and chain's got your number. So I'm afraid I gots to set you loose.' So, you know what he did? He bought me an island! That's right. I own my own island in the Caribbean called Santa Abrilrodeo. It's not war torn or filled with landslides or got destitute locals in it. Just me and my manservant Kadeem. With long sensuous nights full of home-brewed poi and intimate massage..." April said.

"Okay, thank you, April for that... wonderful lesson in female empowerment." Mr. Shue said.

"Amen!" April said.

"Amen, but...why are we holding these plastic champagne flutes?" Artie asked.

"'Cause we are about to pop the cork with some bubbly." April said. "But don't worry, this Spumante is virgin. Probably like you will be for a long time." She pointed at Unique. "Anyways...Will and I want you to raise your glass to celebrate the Glee Club by singing hands down the best song New Directions ever did."

"Wait a second, the New Directions never sang Raise Your Glass. The Warblers did that." Blaine said.

"I was wondering why it didn't annoy me every time I heard it in my head. I always have had a soft spot in my heart for you prep school boys." April said. "Honk! Hit it, boys!"

-_-_-

"Alright, everybody, I wish I could say that this week isn't about competing against each other, but time for one last diva-off." Mr. Shue said. "And apparently, the only song we can sing in a diva off is 'Defying Gravity'."

"Wait, so we have to listen to Kurt shred that note again?" Santana asked.

"For the millionth time, I did it on purpose." Kurt said.

"And after we're done singing the song, there will be a secret ballot where you guys can finally answer the age old question- who is the true star of the Glee club, me or Mercedes?" Rachel said.

-_-_-

"Okay, guys, we're having our secret ballot at the end of class, but before we get to that, Puckerman has asked to do a number." Mr. Shue said.

"Actually, Mr. Shue, I was hoping for this number that we could move-"

"Hold up, hold up, Private Puckerman." Santana said. "I'm gonna let you finish, but first, I would like to uphold the tradition of hijacking this Glee Club and making everyone sit through what is basically an intervention. Mr. Shue, you said we could redo some of our favorite numbers, right? Well, then I want to do a dance duet with Brittany. Hit it."

After their performance, Mr. Shue stood up. "Wow, I wouldn't want to follow that number, but, uh...if you're still up for it, Puck." he said.

"Well, you know what, for my number, I think, uh, we should move to the auditorium." Puck said.

-_-_-

"Alright, everybody. It's time to get this voting nonsense out of the way so that we can continue on with what you all came here for: the music." Mr. Shue said.

"You can all use your left hand for anonymity." April said.

"But I'm left handed." Sam said.

"Then use a foot."

After Mr. Shue collected the votes, Rachel and Mercedes walked in.

"So, um, sorry about that outburst earlier." Rachel said. "Mercedes and I have been talking."

"And we both realize that asking you guys to vote for who's more talented is just- it's completely ridiculous, unproductive and narcissistic." Mercedes said. "I mean, how could we ask you guys to choose between two beautiful queen divas?"

"Well, funnily enough, they did vote, and they did choose." Mr. Shue said. "And guess what. You're both equally talented in their eyes. And mine."

"excuse me, excuse me." April said. "I'd like to apologize. It's not the first time I've raised someone's hopes and then left them on the rocky shores of disappointment and regret. Just ask all of my A.A. sponsors."

"April? We just want to spend the rest of the week singing in peace." Mr. Shue said.

"But what I did do was use the last few hours of my NetJets account to bring in someone whose infectious happiness surely will make the next few days that much brighter." April said. "Ladies and gentlemen..."

Another woman with blonde hair slid across the floor smoothly into the choir room. "Hola, clase." she said. "April, thank you for buttering the floor for me. You know I like to make an entrance."

"Wait, I'm-I'm sorry." Mr. Shue said. "How-how do you two know each other?"

"Oh, because there's a whole Facebook page for people who were guests of Glee Club." the woman said. "I'm on it, April..."

"Blaine's brother, Rachel's mom, that Mexican guy." April said.

"Holly, this is amazing." Mr. Shue said. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I've been everywhere. I quit being a substitute teacher because I couldn't stand being tied down. I like teaching a room full of kids if I know I'm never gonna see them again, but then, if you're any good at it, they keep asking you back, which kind of defeats the purpose. So, I started my trademark Holly Holliday Teachin' Pop-Ups. I just show up at a classroom unannounced, teach a lesson, and get the hell out of there. But when I heard Glee Club was ending, I ripped off my Pol Pot uniform, hopped on that first flight out of Buenos Aires, and came to pay my respects."

"Uh, Holly, you know that we're singing our favorite Glee Club songs we've already sung before." Rachel said.

"That's a terrible idea." Holly said. "Listen, that might be fine for you nerds, but when Holly Holliday is in town, this hot bitch is not looking in the rear view mirror- she's looking forward. Hit it."


	36. Chapter 36

"You know, being here with everyone has brought so many good feelings and memories, and...I mean, look at Puck and Quinn. I mean, I have no idea what's going on there, nor do I know where her boyfriend ran off to, but it looks like we can be expecting another accidental pregnancy sometime soon." Mercedes said.

"But, alas, with the old good feelings come the old bad ones, too. Why, just today Mercedes and I were in the lunch line when a battle from way back in the day came out, a-and we found ourselves at each other's throats again." Kurt said.

"Yes, I know. It's really hard to see friends fighting, but I'm just glad that none of you guys were there to see it." Mercedes said.

"I was right behind you in line." Artie said.

"Because the most upsetting thing is watching two people you love fight about something ridiculous and there being anything you can do to stop it." Kurt said. "But thankfully, we made up and we have never been closer. And we've decided to heal our hearts with a song."

-_-_-

"Well, in many ways, that brings us full circle, which is perfect 'cause that was officially...the last song that will ever be sung in Glee Club. We all have more songs to sing. We just can't sing them in here anymore." Mr. Shue said. "Glee Club...is officially over. Thank you, guys. It's been an honor."

-_-_-

"Bartholomew Allen." Principal Sylvester said. I grinned and walked up onto the stage. I listened as Principal Sylvester called off the rest of the names, and ended with Brittany. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the William McKinley High graduating class of 2013."

-_-_-

"I can't believe this year is over. I'm going to miss you." Marley said.

"I know. I'll miss you too." I said. My flight was called.

"Bye, Barry." Marley said, pulling me into a hug.

"Bye, Marley." I said. I hugged Millie, before leaving to get onto the plane.


	37. Chapter 37

Sebastian is also going to New York, Iris decided to go the the college in Central City. Instead dorms, Sebastian and I were getting an apartment together. 

We're moving in today, class starts two starts in a week.

A lot of the other New Directions Alumni are in New York, however there is an exception of a few of them, like Tina, who's going to Brown.

"Barry. Earth to Bartholomew." Sebastian said, waving his hand in front of my face. I swatted his hand away, and he laughed. "We have to start unpacking, unless you have super speed and can do it in five seconds."

"Shut up." I said.

"I'm serious, okay? We should make the kitchen a priority." Sebastian said. "Unless you secretly have super speed. Do you?"

"No!"

Sebastian laughed, and I hit the back of his head. He pouted and fixed his hair.

"Don't touch my hair." he said. I grinned. "No, Barry. No."

We stood there for a second, then Sebastian ran. I began chasing after him.

-_-_-

"I think at this point we should just order a pizza." Sebastian said. I looked around the apartment. We had gotten literally nothing done.

"Yep." I said. Within five minutes, Sebastian had placed the pizza order. Within a half hour, the pizza had arrived. Sebastian opened one of the boxes. "What is even on that?"

"Pepperoni, olives, and jalapenos." Sebastian answered. "It's amazing. Try it."

Sebastian handed me a slice of the pizza. I cautiously took a bite of the slice, half because it was hot, half because I was unsure of whether I would like it or not. It turned out to taste amazing.

"Dude, that's amazing. What made you try it in the first place?" I asked, and took another bite of the slice.

"It was my foster sister. She made me try it a few years back." Sebastian said, a small frown forming on his face. I didn't question it though. We sat in silence for a while, then a thought came to my mind.

"Hold up. We got nothing done. Meaning, we don't even have our beds set up." I said. "What are we going to do?"

"How about we make a blanket fort?" Sebastian suggested.

"A blanket fort?"

"Why not?"

"Okay, whatever."

-_-_-

"Is it just me or are we too old for this."

"One, you're ruining the fun, two, who cares, and three, should've said something before we built a huge blanket fort in our apartment." Sebastian said. He shut the lights off and turned on his phone's flashlight. "We should just leave our apartment like this."

"And then I'll invite the New Directions over to see our fort." I said. Sebastian looked at me.

"No." he said.

"What if I do?"

"I know where you sleep."

"I know where you sleep too. So what?"

"...If you invite the New Directions, I invite the Warblers."

"Sounds like a fair trade."

"They'd burn the whole building down." Sebastian said.

"That's probably true." I said. "We just go with no on everything."

"Good." Sebastian said. "Wait, the blanket fort too?"

"Yes."

"Damn it."


	38. Chapter 38

"I win. Again." Sebastian said.

"I swear, you're cheating." I said. 

"How could I be cheating? It's Uno." Sebastian said.

"You rigged the deck." I said. 

"It's Uno!" Sebastian half-yelled, getting frustrated.

"So?" I asked.

"Fine. You can shuffle it this time." Sebastian said, handing me the pile of cards. I rolled my eyes.

"I think we're played enough games. How long have we been playing for?"

"A couple of hours." Sebastian said, checking the time. "Damn, it's past midnight."

"Wow." I said, setting the deck down. "I think that's enough."

"You just don't want to lose again."

"No. I have class tomorrow morning."

"It's Sunday tomorrow." 

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is."

"No. Tomorrow's Monday. You just said it's past midnight."

"Shut the hell up, you know what I meant."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

"That's not what I said."

"I know."

-_-_-

"Barry, did you take my glasses?" Sebastian asked, appearing in the door of his bedroom. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have glasses?" I asked. Sebastian's cheeks turned light pink.

"Um, yeah. Just for reading." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Are you sure they're just for reading?" I asked, grinning.

"Yeah, why?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, for one, they're on your face." I said. Sebastian reached up to feel his face for the glasses, and I laughed. Sebastian glared at me when he didn't find the glasses on his face.

"You son of a- I'm going to kill you." Sebastian said. I jumped up from my seat and sprinted to the door, but Sebastian tackled me before I got far.

"No! Sebastian! I'm sorry!" I yelled. I was half laughing, half crying out in pain as Sebastian began to hit me with a pillow from the couch. I attempted to shield my face from his attacks. Each hit became lighter, as Sebastian was laughing too hard to hit me with it hard. I took an opportunity, and took the pillow from Sebastian, and began hitting him with it.

"Barry!" he yelled, and I laughed.

"You started it!" I said.

"No I didn't!"

"Sure."


	39. Chapter 39

I sat on the couch, looking over my evidence. I sighed heavily. I was getting nowhere with this.

I glanced at the paper clippings. I had any newspaper clipping I could get, a few stories about strange occurrences that I had found online. Who knew if they were true, but it was something. I needed anything I could use as evidence or clues.

"What are you looking at?"

I jumped. I didn't hear Sebastian come in.

"I- um-"

"Is that the articles from-"

"When Mom was murdered? Yeah." I said.

"You kept these?" Sebastian asked. I frowned.

"Yeah. I trying to prove Dad didn't kill Mom."

It was Sebastian's turn to frown.

"You-you don't still believe that, do you?"

"Of course I do." I said.

"Honestly, Barry?" Sebastian asked. "It's been years. You need to drop that and grow up."

"So what? You think Dad killed Mom? I thought you believed me?"

"When we were eleven, Barry! But I grew up, and realized how little sense it made. All the evidence pointed to Dad! What else is there to believe?"

"You could believe me! I'm your brother, Sebastian!"

"There is no evidence, Barry. All the evidence pointed to Dad! Use your head!"

We were both yelling at this point.

"I know what I saw, Sebastian! I know what the hell I saw that night! Dad didn't kill Mom!"

"Yes he did!"

"No, he didn't!"

"Yes he did! Grow up!"

"At least I didn't leave my family!"

"Shut the hell up, Barry! I was given no option!"

"You could've contacted me! But no! I didn't talk to you for seven years, until I went to Dalton-"

"As a distraction! You came to act as a distraction for me and Hunter while your friends broke into our choir room!"

"Because you stole their trophy!"

"You joined the enemy team!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know that it was the enemy! You didn't tell me! You never said anything to me after you moved!"

"We wouldn't have had that problem if you had just realized Dad killed Mom!"

"So you're blaming me now?"

"Yes! I am!"

Silence filled our apartment. I glared at Sebastian with a clenched jaw. He glared right back. I turned, and walked to my bedroom, slamming the door. I turned an leaned against the door. I slid down to the floor, most of the anger instantly being replaced by hurt as a few tears rolled down my cheeks.


	40. Chapter 40

Sebastian's POV

"Yes! I am!"

I flinched as Barry's door slammed. I immediately regretted my words.

I walked towards the door, which I had walked in barely ten minutes ago, and walked out. I wasn't completely sure where I was going, but I needed to go somewhere.

I ended up in a diner. I stared out of the window. It had began to ran shortly after I'd gotten here, and the window was coated in drops of water. I flipped through the menu, and decided on fries.

"May I take your order?" a voice asked. I turned to face the waitress, suddenly shocked. Rachel Berry. "Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"This is a public place, is it not?" I asked, going to my snarky default.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then do you have a problem?" I asked, cutting Rachel off.

"I have every reason to have a problem." she said. "You have been nothing but horrible to my friends and me."

"Really? Because I recall last time I saw any of you, was when I helped Blaine propose to Kurt." I snapped.

"You also took steroids, nearly blinded Blaine, photoshopped those pictures of Finn, you tried to break Blaine and Kurt up, do I need to go on?" Rachel asked. I bit the inside of my cheek, as anger was building up. "You're a horrible person."

"You don't know my life, Berry. You may have had a perfect life, but not everyone gets that luxury." I snarled. "And you call me a horrible person, yet you come over here and start judging me for what I did a couple of years ago."

"You still did it."

"So you've never done anything you've regretted?" I asked. "Unless you're so perfect that you haven't, you have no right to judge me."

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, but I cut her off.

"Don't." I said, and stood up. "I don't need this right now."

I crashed into somebody as I began walking. It was Kurt. 

"Sebastian?" Kurt asked. I walked around him, and walked out of the diner.


	41. Chapter 41

I walked back into the apartment. It was dark and completely quiet. I turned a light on. Scraps of newspapers and small sheets of paper were scattered across the floor. I don't know if it was because I felt guilty, or because the mess was bothering me, I picked up the papers.

I frowned as I glanced over the clippings. Maybe he didn't kill her?

I huffed in frustration. I'm confusing myself now.

-_-_- 

Barry avoided me for the next week. It had to be hard because we both have to leave about the same time for classes.

I was attempting to study in the kitchen, when I heard a knock on the door. With a small groan, I stood up and walked to the door. Barry's door was shut, so I assumed he'd locked himself in for the night, like he had been since our fight. He'd only come out if he was hungry or needed to use the bathroom. Each time he walked past I wanted to apologize, but the words always got caught in my throat.

I pulled open the door, and on the other side was Marley. She beamed brightly at me, and hugged me. I froze.

"Hey, Barry! I missed you!" she said.

"Um, hey." I said awkwardly. "Wrong twin."

She stepped back, and looked really embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." she said, her face bright red. "Is he here?"

"Yeah. He's in his room. I'll go get him." I said. I walked up to Barry's door, and knocked. "Barry, you've got someone here to see you."

Barry didn't respond, but I could hear him moving. I sighed, and went back to the kitchen. 

Barry's POV

I stood up. Who could be here? This wasn't just going to be some trick, right? I opened my door, and saw Sebastian disappear into the kitchen. I walked to the door, and saw Marley on the other side. I smiled at her.

"Hey, Marley. Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" I asked, hugging her.

"Because it was a surprise." she said.

"Yeah. It was." I said, as a I shut the door.

"Now isn't a bad time, is it?" Marley asked.

"No." I said. "No. Absolutely not."

"Ok." Marley said.

"Are you staying here for a few days?" I asked.

"Um, yeah, if you don't mind." Marley said.

"Of course I don't mind." I said, smiling at her. She smiled back as me.

"Great." she said. We stood in silence awkwardly for a minute.

"Should we order a pizza or something?" I suggested.

"Um, sure." Marley said.

"Sebastian, do you want any pizza?" I yelled as I pulled my phone out. There was a pause.

"Sure." he called back.

-_-_-

Less than an hour later, we were in the living room eating pizza.

"Barry, you'll never guess what Sue did." Marley said. I frowned.

"What?" I asked. "Is it bad?"

"Worse than when she put the porta potty in the Glee room." Marley said. "She-"

Marley was cut off as Sebastian choked on his pizza. "Wait, what?" he asked as he continued to choke. Marley and I watched as he coughed for a minute, before managing to stop. "She did what?"

"That week I told you about, the one about twerking? That was part of that week." I explained.

"You know what? I'm not going to ask." Sebastian said. "How in the world the New Directions functions properly is beyond me. I spent one week in there and that was enough to drive me nuts."

"What? When was that?" Marley asked.

"When was that?" Sebastian asked. "Do you remember?"

"That was the week of prom, I believe." I said.

"Wait, what?" Marley asked. "Is that why you were acting weird that week?"

I shrugged. "Ask him. He was there, not me."

"Whatever." Sebastian said. 

"Anyways, what did Sue do?" I asked.

"She transferred all of the glee kids to different schools." Marley said.

"What? She can't do that!" I said.

"She did though. She even got Mr. Shue a job at Carmel High, he's coaching Vocal Adrenaline." Marley said. "My new school sucks."

"So, Sue's finally won?" I asked.

"For now, at least." Marley said.

"She'll get what's coming to her." Sebastian said. "She transferred Schuester to Carmel? She's gonna get a load of karma. Get it? Carmel, karma?" He noticed the weird looks Marley and I were giving him. "Never mind, I'll shut up. I can't believe Thad is actually rubbing off on me."

"That makes more sense." I said. "Thad is the weirdest person of ever met."

"Who-" Marley asked, but Sebastian and I cut her off.

"Don't ask."


	42. Chapter 42

Sebastian and I dropped Marley off at the airport because she had to get back home. We got back to our apartment, and I had planned to go into my room but that never happened. I opened the apartment door, to see two familiar face, and I stopped in my tracks.

"What the hell?" Sebastian asked. "Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this."

"Nope. I see it too." I answered.

"Who are you guys?" one them asked.

"We could ask you the same thing." Sebastian asked.

"Well, I am Sebastian, and this is my twin brother, Barry." one of the guys said.

"Well, I am Barry and this is my twin brother Sebastian." I said.

"Great." other Sebastian said. "Where are we?"

"You guys are in New York City." Sebastian answered.

"Do you guys have a Flash on this earth?" Sebastian two asked.

"A what?" I asked.

"On our earth the Flash is a superhero- cough- me." Barry two answered. "And I need a guy named Harrison Wells to stop this speedster named Savitar, who calls himself a god."

"Oh." Sebastian said. "So you can run really fast?"

"Faster than a blink of an eye." Barry two said.

"Do you have a superpower?" I asked Sebastian two.

"Well, I wouldn't say it's a superpower." Sebastian two said, and pulled out a knife, and cut his finger. His eyes turned an icy blue, and his hair turned black and white. "Oh, it's a party." he said, his voice sounding icy now. "Is it time to ice it up a little?"

The entire floor was suddenly coated in ice, the ice coming from Sebastian two's hands.

"Killer Ice, stop." Barry two said.

"You're no fun." Sebastian two said.

"Killer Ice? What kind of name is that?" Sebastian asked. "Why not Killer Frost?"

"It's already taken, idiot." Killer Ice said.

"You wanna go?" Sebastian asked.

"Gladly." Killer Ice said.

"No." Barry two said.

"Why not? I thought this was a party. Like I said, you are no fun." Killer Ice said.

"This doesn't look like Earth 2. I think Cisco vibed us to the wrong earth." Barry two said.

"Cisco?" I asked.

"Oh my God." Killer Ice said. "You guys have a lot to learn."

"Okay, for starters, what do you guys do for a living?" Barry two asked, while Killer Ice turned back into Sebastian two.

"We go to college, and you just turned back." I said.

"No shit." Sebastian two said.

"I do not like your other side." Sebastian said.

"Why? Did he scare you?" Sebastian two asked.

"No. Not at all." Sebastian answered. "My floor is just covered in ice now, just how I wanted it."

"You're welcome." Sebastian two said. Sebastian walked up to Sebastian two, trying to seem menacing. Sebastian two's eyes glowed blue again, and Sebastian stepped backwards.

"Thought so." Sebastian two said with a smirk.

"Do you guys have a restaurant around here?" Barry two asked.

"No. On this earth, we don't eat." Sebastian commented.

"Oh, liar. I see dishes in your sink." Barry two said.

-_-_-

We got outside, to see a building on fire.

"Sebastian." Barry two said. "I think Savitar's here."


	43. Chapter 43

Barry two left to stop the fire.

"What's a Savitar?" Sebastian asked.

"Savitar...a Savitar is a speedster, like Barry, except a million times faster, and the best part- you cannot see him. Unless you're a speedster." Sebastian two said.

"Not scary at all." I said. The fire went out.

"Great. Barry stopped the fire." Sebastian two said. Barry two came out of the building.

"Well he didn't stop Savitar." Sebastian said.

"No dip, Sherlock." Sebastian two said, then turned into Killer Ice.

"Great. Another party." Killer Ice said. "Let's have some ice cream."

Killer Ice froze Savitar, and Barry two sped out away from there.

-_-_-

"We need someone to help us get back to our Earth." Barry two said. We were back in our apartment.

"Well, Barry, you have traveled fast enough to go back in time, right?" Killer Ice asked.

"Yes, Sebastian-" Barry two answered.

"Killer Ice." he corrected. "Since I gave you my precious speed, possibly you could open a breach and let us go back to our earth. I'm sick of all these parties. I need a rest."

"I could try." Barry two answered. We all went outside, and Barry two sped in circles. A blue thing opened in the sky, then suddenly he was thrown into the side of the apartment building.

"What the hell just happened?" Killer Ice asked.

"You're not allowed to leave." a dark, raspy voice said.

"Savitar." Killer Ice said. Then he and I seemed to notice the same thing at the same time. Rachel Berry was floating in mid-air. Killer Ice turned back into Sebastian two.

"Wait, what's happening?" he asked.

"Savitar has Rachel." I said, then moments later, Rachel was gone.

"Barry. Are you okay?" Sebastian two asked Barry two.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he answered. "Looks like Savitar is a god. I can't stop him. Who else can?"

"Wait a minute." Sebastian two said. "What is this?" He picked something up.

"Looks like a piece of Savitar's suit." Barry two said. "Possibly, we could use this on our earth. Both Sebastian's go inside the apartment." Barry two said.

"Why?" Sebastian two asked.

"I need one on one time with myself." Barry two said.

"Fine." Sebastian two says, and he and Sebastian walked inside.

"Okay, Barry. I am not sure if this is entirely true, but maybe one day you could become the Flash on this earth. I'm not saying it will happen, so don't get your hopes up." Barry two said, then glanced away from me. I followed his glance to see someone in a black suit. It must be Savitar.

"You see that, right?" I asked, hoping I was wrong, and was just seeing things.

"Yeah." Barry two answered. "What do you want, Savitar?"

"I want you to see who I am." Savitar answered. He kneeled on the ground, and the back of his suit opened. He stepped out of the suit with a wide smirk on his face. "Hello, Barrys."


	44. Chapter 44

"What the hell?" Barry two said. Savitar was another me. Another Barry.

"Oh, you didn't know." Savitar said. "You created me and left me to die. Nobody wanted me, not you, not Iris. Nobody."

"How did I create you?" Barry two asked.

"We'll save that for another conversation. For now, you need to feel pain." Savitar said, and threw Barry two through a window.

Sebastian's POV

"Can you remember what happens when Killer Ice is out?" I said as we tried not to slip on the ice coating the floor, that had managed to seep into the hallway too. Sebastian just hoped that nobody would ask questions.

"Hell no." Sebastian two said. "And I don't want to."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he kills people." Sebastian two said. "You don't want to get on his bad side."

"Note taken." I said. "How long have yo-"

I cut myself off as I slipped on the ice, crashing to the ground. Sebastian two began laughing. I narrowed my eyes at him, and stuck my leg out, tripping him.

"What the hell?" he said as I laughed. I carefully pushed myself up, using the table to pull myself up.

"This is your fault." I said. Sebastian two narrowed his eyes at me, and kicked the leg of the table, causing me to slip. I hit my chin off of the table. "Oh, ow, shit."

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Sebastian two said mockingly.

"I'm sorry, are you an asshole?" I said back in the same tone.

"F-"

Sebastian two's words were cut off by the shattering of glass and a large crash. both of us scrambled to our feet at the sound, that being difficult due to the ice. As soon as I managed to steady myself, I saw what had caused the crash. Barry Allen lay in the middle of the floor, unconscious and bleeding.

"Oh, shit." I said, before glancing at Sebastian two, who had transformed into Killer Ice.

"Can't a guy catch a break around here?" he said, before jumping out of the shattered window.

Barry's POV

Killer Ice landed next to me, before seeing the other Barry, Savitar.

"What the hell?" he said. Savitar smirked, and pinned Killer Ice to the wall. "Savitar."

"Not what you expected?" Savitar asked with a smirk. Killer Ice gripped Savitar's arms, and began to freeze them. "I wouldn't do that. See, I've still got Rachel."

Killer Ice let go of Savitar's arms, and turned back into Sebastian two. "I'll kill you." he said.

"Like you killed Rachel? And Sara? And Ray?" Savitar taunted. Sebastian two clenched his jaw.

"Don't talk about them." Sebastian two growled. Savitar smirked, knowing he'd struck a nerve.

"Or what? I'm the only person who knows where Rachel is." Savitar said, smirking as Sebastian two glared at him with hate filled eyes.

"You won't win." Sebastian two spat.

"Oh, I won't?" Savitar asked, with mock surprise filling his tone. "You can't hurt me because I have Rachel, I'm too fast, even for your brother, and you've got no help from Caitlin or Cisco, because Cisco got you trapped here, where I've got all the help I need with me. What makes you think you'll win?"

Sebastian two spit into Savitar's face. "Because I said so." he said, before his eyes glowed blue, and he blasted Savitar backwards into a building. Without warning, he grabbed my arm and shot us up, using his powers. We landed inside the apartment.

"A little warning would be nice." I grumbled.

"Sorry, do you want Savitar to murder us?" Killer Ice asked.

"What the hell happened?" Sebastian asked.

"Savitar attacked, that's what." Killer Ice said. "And it's another Barry. Just what I need, one was more than enough."

"How is the other Barry?" I asked.

"Still unconscious." Sebastian answered. "He stopped bleeding though."

"He's got speed healing." Killer Ice said. "He shouldn't be out much longer."

"Hey, can you unfreeze the floor?" Sebastian asked.

"Nope." Killer Ice said. "Deal with it."

"I wouldn't have to if you hadn't froze it in the first place." Sebastian said.

"Got a problem?"

"Yes-"

"Guys." I said. "Stop it."

"Whatever." Killer Ice said, before laying across the couch. "I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when something exciting happens."

Sebastian looked at me and I shrugged. "Can't do anything without Barry anyways." I said. Sebastian sighed.

"Fine." he said. "I'm going to be in my room. I need to pretend that this is not happening for a little before I go insane."

"Okay." I said. Sebastian carefully slid across the ice and disappeared into his bedroom. A groan of frustration came moments later. "Ice!"

I chuckled and made my way slowly to the kitchen.


	45. Chapter 45

Sebastian's POV

I ran over to Killer Ice.

"Sebastian no-"

"Killer Ice!" I yelled. Killer Ice grabbed my arms, and it immediately felt cold.

"Did something exciting happen?" he asked.   
"It depends on what your definition of exciting is, but Barry is awake." I said.

"Nothing exciting, then." Killer Ice said. "Just a waste of my precious beauty sleep."

"Are you su-"

"Sebastian, shut up before he freezes the rest of your arm off." Barry two said.

"Yeah. What he said." Killer Ice said. "Okay, we need to figure out a way to go back home. And we need to figure it out fast. This earth is boring as hell.

"We are in New York City." Barry said.

"So?" Killer Ice said. "That doesn't make it fun. There is no random meta's to kill."

"Killer Ice, don't talk about that." Barry two said. "You could mess up the timeline."

"Like you haven't." Killer Ice said. "You're the one who's messed it up twice now."

"Guys, we need to stop fighting." Barry said.

"Great idea. Let's have a party." Killer Ice said, and unfroze the floor.

"Thank you." I said.

"We're just getting started. The fun isn't over yet."

He froze the floor and the walls.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"Well, sorry, not sorry." Killer Ice said.

"You will be sorry."

"Do we need to have another party? Ice themed?"

I walked away from him. "That's what I thought." Killer Ice said, then turned back into Sebastian.

"That's weird." I said. "I don't like that sound when you're changing into Sebastian."

"What?" Sebastian two asked. "All I hear is jealousy."

"And I see is a dumb shit." I retorted.

"Yeah, okay. You realize that you're just talking about yourself, right?" Sebastian two said.

"Oh, my God." Barry two said. "I figured out how to get home."

-_-_-

"Are you sure this is going to work?" I asked. "Because last time it didn't."

"Yes." Barry two said. "Killer Ice is going to distract Savitar while I make the breach."

"Okay Killer Ice, ready?" Barry asked.

"Ready." Killer Ice said.

"Barry, ready?" Barry asked.

"Ready." Barry two said. He ran around in circles as fast as he could, becoming a blur, and a blue hole opened in the air.

"Savitar is here." Barry two said. "Behind the wall."

Killer Ice shot the wall, he kept blasting through the wall, freezing Savitar.

"Time to go home." Killer Ice said. "Bye dumb shit."

Then they disappeared through the breach.


	46. Chapter 46

"I hate Killer Ice." I said, setting down my soaked textbook. "If I ever see him again, I will kill him."

"Well, by extent you'd kill Sebastian." Barry said. "And Sebastian is technically you, so technically, you'd be killing yourself."

"Barry?" I said, glaring at him.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up." I said. Barry laughed, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Besides, they went back to their Earth. You aren't going to see him again." Barry said.

"That's why I said 'if'." I said. "I'm going to go get some takeout. You want something?"

"Where are you going to?" Barry asked.

"A diner downtown. Rachel works there and I figured I should help her make sense of that...whole mess." I said. Barry looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Don't give me that look. I don't want the whole world to know that crazy crap happened."

"Probably a good idea." Barry said. "Just get me, like, a burger and fries or something."

"Got it." I said, then grabbed my phone and jacket before leaving. Half an hour later I walked into the diner. Unfortunately, Santana was the first to spot him.

"What the hell are you doing here, Smythe?" she demanded.

"Why I'm here is none of your business." I answered. Santana glared at me.

"The first time you came here, you didn't know we worked here, so I let it slide, but this time-"

"What? Am I not allowed in a public building?" I asked, crossing my arms. "I'm not here to cause trouble."

"Sorry if I doubt that." Santana said. "I don't crap Blaine believes about you turning a new leaf, but I don't buy it."

"That's your problem." I said. "I need to talk to Rachel."

"Like hell you do." Santana said. I noticed Rachel walk up behind Santana.

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" she asked.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here." I answered. Santana narrowed her eyes at me, but Rachel spoke before she could.

"Santana, I'm going to take intermission." Rachel said.

"I'm watching you, Warbler." Santana said. I rolled my eyes, but before I could retort, Rachel grabbed my arm and dragged me out the backdoor of the diner.

"Explain." she demanded.

"You can't tell anybody." I said. "Basically an evil person with superpowers came to this Earth."

"Okay, fine, but what does that have to do with me? Or you for that matter?" Rachel asked.

"Considering the two heroes that were working against him exact replicas of my brother and I, but they landed in our apartment." I answered. "And as far as I can tell, one of the two knew the you of their earth."

"None of that makes any sense." Rachel said.

"Neither does getting kidnapped by an invisible force, does it?" I asked. "Look, they've left and it won't affect us anymore. But I figured you at least should have an explanation before you go blabbing about it."

"And what if they do show up again?" Rachel asked.

"I highly doubt that they will." I said.

Barry's POV

It was over an hour before Sebastian came back with the food.


	47. Chapter 47

"Finally." Barry said as I got back with the food.

"I wasn't gone that long." I stated.

"You were gone for over an hour." Barry said. I rolled my eyes and handed him his food before sitting next to him on the couch. "Okay, so, I've been thinking..."

"Nothing good ever comes out of that sentence." I said and took a bite of my burger.

"Just let me talk." Barry said. "What happened the last couple of days with this other earth stuff, it got me thinking. Whenever Barry and Savitar, they left a trail of lightning behind them. Just like I saw the night of Mom's murder. I think a speedster killed her, Sebastian."

"It's not possible. We don't have speedsters here." I said.

"Yet." Barry said. "The other Sebastian mentioned something about time travel. What if a speedster from the future travelled in time to kill our mom, for whatever reason they had."

"You realize that to anybody else, this would seem crazy?" I said. "If I hadn't just seen someone run at super speed, I'd probably think that you're insane."

"I know. But if we can get solid evidence, we could get our dad out of jail." Barry said. After a few minutes of silence, I glanced at him.

"You really need to start getting that hair out of your face." I said.

"Not this again." he groaned. "I did it once, that was good enough."

"Either do something with it, or I'll cut it off while you sleep."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

Barry glared at me, and I glared right back. After a few moments, he groaned again.

"You're such a jerk, you know that?" he said.

"It's really my specialty." I replied cheekily.

-_-_-

I sat at the counter in the kitchen on my phone, when I heard Barry say, "Shit." very loudly, and then a thud from the other room. "Ouch, dammit." he said, then within twenty seconds he hopped into the kitchen on one foot, holding the other one in pain. I gave him a weird look as he caught his breath.

"Barry, are you okay?" I asked slowly.

"Yeah, I just hit my foot, and..." he took a quick breath. "I forgot that S.T.A.R. Labs is launching their particle accelerator this weekend."

"I don't know what that is." I said. "Unlike you, I'm not a nerd."

"It's a science thing." Barry said, as if it clarified everything.

"I figured that much." I said. "What does this have to do with me?"

"It's in Central City." Barry said. "And I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come with?"

I stared at him for a moment before replying. "Sure, why not?"

"Great." Barry said.

"And you said this weekend, right?" I asked.

"Yeah." Barry said, a frown on his face.

"It's Wednesday." I said. "That means we probably should leave tomorrow."

"Oh, crap." Barry said, and I watched in amusement as he ran out of the room. I heard a crash, and instantly knew he'd tripped on or knocked into something.

"Start watching where you're going!" I called out.

"Go to hell." he yelled back.


	48. Chapter 48

As Barry and I got off of our plane, I felt nervous, and excited. I hadn't been to Central City since I was eleven. Barry was practically bouncing in excitement. Barry located Joe and Iris and headed over towards them while I trailed behind him. Joe hugged Barry, then while Barry and Iris greeted each other, he turned to me.

"Sebastian." he said. "You've really grown kid."

"It's only been, like, what? Eight years?" I remarked, and Joe pulled me into a hug.

-_-_-

The next day, Barry and I went to visit our dad. He went first, then it was my turn. I felt nervous, because I hadn't seen him since when I left for Paris.

"Hey, Dad." I said.

"Hi, Bash." Dad said, smiling at me. "You've grown a lot."

"Yeah." I said. "And I'm going to help Barry, and we're going to get you out of here."

"Sebastian-"

"We know more than we did before. I don't really know how to explain it now, but we're working on it, together." I said. "You aren't going to be in here much longer, Dad."

-_-_-

Barry, Iris, and I were at Big Belly Burger getting dinner before we were going to the particle accelerator.

"Okay, I am ready to see this atom smasher...smashing." Iris said.

"That is if the storm forecasted later doesn't affect it in any way." I said. "They're predicting thunderstorms."

"It's not like they're launching a space shuttle." Barry replied, and Iris reached over and stole a couple of his fries. "Hey, hands off my fries. Unbelievable."

"I'm stress eating over this dissertation for my class." Iris said. "We started selling cronuts at Jitters, and I ate two today. What's so important about this particle accelerator anyways?"

"Harrison Wells's work in quantum theory is light years ahead of anything they're doing at Cern." Barry said.

"You're doing that thing where you're not speaking English." Iris said.

"Okay." Barry said, then grabbed a napkin, and pulled a pen out of his pocket. "Just imagine this dot is everything the human race has learned up until now."

"Does that include twerking?" I asked, and Barry gave me a playful glare, then drew a large circle around the dot.

"This is what we could learn from the particle accelerator." he said. "It's a whole new way of looking at physics. It'll change the way that we think about everything."

"You've got to get yourself a girlfriend." Iris said, and I snorted.

"We better get going if we want get there on time." Barry said.

"Says the one who's always late." I said.

"Hey, I'm not always late." Barry said.

"That's like saying that I'm not the hot twin." I said.

"We are literally identical." Barry said.

"I pull it off better though." I said with a smirk at Barry.

-_-_-

"My name is Harrison Wells." Wells said. "Tonight, the future begins. The work my team and I will do here will change our understanding in physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here sooner than you think."

I felt someone bump into me, then Iris said, "Oh, hey, my laptop! It has my dissertation!"

I turned and ran after the person with Iris's bag, dodging past people. Once out of the crowd, it was much easier, to go faster and tackle the guy. I'd never been so glad for playing lacrosse in high school. I noticed a slight stinging on my arm, and realized I'd scraped it on the side walk. The guy with the bag got back to his feet and took off running again.

I stood up, and at that point, Barry caught up with me.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine." I answered, and looked in the direction the guy had ran. He was once again on the ground, an officer with a gun standing over him.

"Freeze. Unless you want to find out the hard way that you're not faster than a bullet." the officer said.

-_-_-

Third POV

Less than an hour later, the particle accelerator exploded, and both Barry and Sebastian went into comas that will last nine months.

And both would wake up with super-human abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a sequel, titled Ready For It? I'll put it up immediately :) Thanks to all who gave kudos


End file.
